


Midnight Prince

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: ... - Freeform, Dominance, Half AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Royalty, Safety, Submission, Vampires, Worry, clubs, scerets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>The shadows lets him be alone for however long he likes as the night moves on past the hour of twelve, he can hear the blood pumping through the bodies as they danced below, the smell of it floating up from rooms deeper in to the club to give people their privacy.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Midnight Prince

 

 

 

_‘’ Embraced to submission, he lay uncomplaining_   
_As he brushed his hair out exposing his neck_   
_Anaesthetized softly with delicate kisses_   
_He lay ready for him to make his descent_

_His neck throbbing softly in time to his heartbeat_   
_So soft and unblemished, a peach tinted white_   
_He cradled his head and leant over his body_   
_And kissed with lips open - jaws closing to bite_

_The heat hits his mouth as the blood trickles slowly_   
_the taste is addictive, so rich and so warm_   
_Unconscious, he's feeling a rush in his body_   
_Excited, he calls out to him "Oh yes! More!"_

_He reads his elation and stops from his feeding_   
_And, kissing him, turns round to look at his face_   
_Light-headed, unthinking, he rises to kiss him_   
_And falls to the spell of the vampiral embrace ‘’_

 

He watched with hooded eyes, neither tired nor drunk but watching.

Music loud and blood pumping, he drank in all.

Hidden in the darkness, he escaped the teases.

Cold glass pressed in his hand, he settled back against the couch, black jeans and shirt a contrast against red and gold, a leg stretched out against the soft fabric while the other stood against the floor as he watched over the dancers.

Eyes moving and dancing over vampire and human,

Prince of darkness, prince of the underworld

Silently he watches from his perch above, people moving and talking around him, falling on quiet ears as he tunes them out and watches the humans look for their experiment, a vampire lover to heighten their sex lives, to explore the taboo which most condemned. As if they sensed they were being watched a male turned to look towards the high level of the club, a sly curl to his lips as he leaned closer and whispered something in to the ear of his dance partner before he pushed away from the bar and made his way to the stairs where he passed the guard and velvet rope before silent footsteps moved towards the red couch along with the scent of the humans.

‘’You’re watching tonight from the shadows, done something to piss daddy off my prince?’’ They asked as the man looked up from the club floor to the vampire standing before him, his lips curling in to a small smirk, one movement placed a glass down softly and had the other pinned against the wall, a hand curled around the throat as the man held his hands up. ‘’Chill Sale, why don’t you come down to the floor and let loose for once’’ the male asked as the smaller blond let go, back turning as he picked his drink up and returned to the way he was sat on the couch.  
‘’Im comfortable here thank you Niko’’ Sauli spoke out, blue eyes dancing among the club floor again. ‘’but I see the pretty thing you have found tonight, vampire or human?’’ He asked as the glass moved to his lips and he drank deeply, the rich taste of vodka tinted blood seeping through his taste buds as his blue eyes returned to one of his closest friends.  
‘’Human looking for the thrill, like most whom are here tonight’’ Niko told him as he walked over and stood by his shoulder, ‘’so our prince, is there nothing on your mind tonight?’’ He asked before silence greeted his answer.  
‘’You should return to your doe, she is getting restless and has a wondering eye Niko’’ Sauli told his friend before he turned and rose to his feet, a knowing look as his friend nodded and turned, ‘’and Niko’’ Sauli called out as he walked towards the upper floor’s railing, a pale hand resting against the black.  
‘’Yes my prince?’’ The voice carried, a few people’s words turning to whispers and eyes turning to stare as Sauli turned his head,  
‘’Keep it clean tonight, we don’t need any more complications because you couldn’t stop yourself again’’ Sauli spoke out without turning.  
‘’Yes sir’’ The voice faded and the level returned higher again as he drank from the half empty glass.

He went back to watching.

The shadows hiding him from human eyes,

The music was loud but soft, sensual, the beats moving deep through both human and vampire’s bodies as they danced, he stands for a while longer before the sight grows tiresome and he returns to the velvet couch of his, once again letting his left leg stretch out along it before his right standing on the floor, head tilted back on the arm, Sauli closes blue eyes, tired from tonight’s game. The shadows lets him be alone for however long he likes as the night moves on past the hour of twelve, he can hear the blood pumping through the bodies as they danced below, the smell of it floating up from rooms deeper in to the club to give people their privacy.  
Opening his eyes, he finishes his drink off and settles it down on the small table beside him before it is quickly refilled by one of the bar tenders on this level’s bar, they know to keep him stocked up for however long he wants, his father’s rules drilled in to their minds when they got the job, his son is always the main thought of theirs when he was in the club.  
Sauli didn’t mind the attention, but at most he grew tired of it, he often wondered what it would be like if he wasn’t a pure blood, wasn’t the prince of the underworld. He knew he would be treated differently, would have to wait in the long line which always adorned the club outside, he wondered if he would have friends like the likes of Niko who had, had been there since their families came to America in the late 1600’s. no matter what war Sauli had taken part off, or what fight he had been involved with, life was always changing and he had grown to like the 21st century, of course, he still favored the late 80’s and early 90’s, their fashion bold and bright, music real, not like today with the music scene mostly corrupted by computers instead of real instruments which had come to be a main focus within his life style of friends.

As Sauli laid there with eyes closed and ears listening to the things around him he left himself to drift on the edge, knowing that he was never in danger within the walls of the club nor was he in any real danger outside them. He let himself think about the myths of the vampire and how they had changed over years and years of stories changing hands and details being changed or forgotten, like the truth with how Vampires could walk in the sunlight, leaving on their skin nothing but a tan like the next human to come along, despite this fact, Sauli often liked to sleep the day and roam at night, the city nothing but a map of beautiful lights and whispered dreams, he thinks this is because of his friend Tommy, human of course, one of the few who were, often he didn’t sleep due to what he called insomnia and what Sauli liked to call, the vampires curse.  
This thought pulled a smile to his lips as he opened his eyes and lifted the full glass to his lips and drank half down, he hadn’t seen his friend Tommy in a while, away on business, touring with a singer and a band who shared all the same dreams of creating music, of course he had heard tracks, often Tommy would play them for him on nights they spent wondering the city together, a IPod head phone each in a ear as they walked the darkness around them, talking and laughing together until the sun would start to rise and he would walk his friend home safely, knowing how dangerous the streets could be for a human like him, before himself would return to the apartment he had rented and would change and lower himself in to a bed of silk, windows closed and blinds pulled, keeping the rays of sunlight out as he succumb to sleep until the first spots of dusk would come crawling in to the sky.

He loved the club and the feeling he got when spending time there, but most of all, he loved the way his sisters had decorated it for their father and mother, deep reds and rich purples, blacks and silvers and gold dotted around, low lighting and candle light at tables, it was warm and mysterious for those who were new to the club, but always welcoming to those who often came.  
Letting his eyes look out over the club’s dance floor and main bar again, Sauli drank in the people there tonight, a few slowly leaving with friends when they had a little to much to drink, some leaving because of work the next day, Sauli knew the humans liked to play games when they came, dressing in as little as they could get away with walking the streets and by entrance to the club, trying to entrance vampires to them for the thrill they have been told about by the lovers bite.  
Of course, many had tried and failed to grab Sauli’s attention in the same way, and then there had been a few which had won him over, men flirting their ways differently each time, openly and in secret, men wanting a new experience with a male, but each time they never got the bite, no, Sauli never wanted to do that, he thought it was too intermit for people he would never see again, he would only bite when he felt like he had a connection and if they really wanted too, many called Sauli wasteful, that many of the humans tasted like fine wine and sugared candy, a taste they often wanted again, but Sauli wanted the romance, the love which came between people, couple of mixed creatures were rare, he had only known of a handful of vampire and human couples which lasted without the human being killed because of blood loss, sure he had had sex plenty of times when the need had risen up and became too much for him to ignore, he had taken to the clubs dance floor and let both vampire and human dance with him before finding someone to take to a back room, and every time it had been over, they had quickly fled, most humans did after their vampiral encounter, half the time with the scent of fear rolling of them in waves, enough to make him want to throw up.

Standing again, Sauli let himself wonder among the vampires on this level and the few lucky humans, it was almost as if it was a vip area for them, it was above the main floor but not high that a fall would kill you, it was high enough that by standing on a chair or table you would be able to climb up and over the low railings of the level, at least ten steps near the bar which stood the guard, keeping the humans away unless they were someone important, tonight was no different, a few celebrities were sat among the mix, both vampire and human, eyes turning towards him as he walked between them all, their eyes following his every movement until he had past and they returned to their conversations and touches.  
A few people here and there stopped to talk, words of business and congratulations on the birth of his sisters baby, a new prince born in to the vampire world, to grow and be strong like his uncle and grandfather and father.

Left alone again, Sauli returned to his couch in the shadows, a breath leaving slightly parted lips as he sat on the arm and watched the dance floor, hearts pumped and hips swayed as he placed his glass down, hand moving over the top as the tender went to refill it, he had had enough for now, maybe a little later he would have another but for now, he was happy just to watch others enjoying themselves tonight.

Deep down he was pleased to see couples of the same sexes dancing together, stealing kisses like it was their secret, he was afraid when he had first come forward to his parents about his fairer choice in the same sex, to his amassment they had told him that they had thought that might have been the case, although the time wasn’t one where homosexuality was known commonly, the year was still fresh in his mind as a small smile curved the cover of his lips, 1897. His sisters were the next ones to know and like his parents they accepted him with open arms and never treated him differently, over the years he had seen people come and go through his life, both gay and straight, accepting and not. Sauli had seen the torment some people had gotten because of it, the way their coming out tore families apart, their lives changing. It was sad to see, but he knew that it was the way life had turned out and that there was nothing he could do to change that.

Moving to sit fully, Sauli let himself fade back in to the shadows again, the peace of his memories and thoughts surrounding him for a while before laughter called through and he opened hooded eyes fully and turned to see the human walking towards him, blonde hair dangling in his eyes before he dropped down on to the couch beside him, hand moving to rest on the leg which Sauli moved up on to his lap from where it had fallen of the couch.  
‘’You’re home from the tour?’’ Sauli asked confused, sure he thought Tommy was still away,  
‘’Nah still on it, two week break at the moment then we have a few more shows dotted around this end of California before we have a month off and head overseas for the second leg’’ Tommy told him, the excitement rolling off and showing in his eyes as a smile crept over Sauli’s face.  
‘’That’s amazing, im glad you finally found a good band’’ Sauli told him honestly as Tommy nodded and grinned, his own brown eyes moving out to look over the dancers, the smile still dancing over his lips before Sauli reached out and tapped cold fingers against a flushed cheek.  
‘’You look happy tonight’’ He spoke out, the flush over Tommy’s cheeks getting deeper as he laughed, the musical sound of it drawing a few heads of vampires towards him before they quickly looked away again once they realized who it was and who he was sat with.  
‘’Indeed, I have a date tonight’’ Tommy grinned,  
‘’Ahh, I hope the girl is worth your company’’ Sauli teased as Tommy nodded, a shy look falling over his face,  
‘’Her name’s Ashley and…Sauli she’s amazing but im taking a risk, she plays the bass in the band so if we never worked out, it would be awkward’’ He told Sauli as he rose an eyebrow softly and smiled.  
‘’Im sure it will be fine, now come, let’s go rescue her from the evil temptations we are known for’’ He chuckled as he stood.

Walking with Tommy back to the steps, he paused at the top as he walked to the bottom where a girl was stood waiting, eyes moving around before she jumped at the feel of Tommy’s hand on her lower back, whispered word passing between the two before he nodded softly as Tommy smiled back up at him, he watched them walk away in to the crowd of the club before he went to turn and paused at the sight of a group walking in, from the faces of the vampires stood around them or close enough to them to smell, Sauli knew instantly that they were all human, smiling to himself, he turned and moved back to his couch where he sat back down again, leg stretched out and on the floor, the way he often preferred to sit, the comfiest way in his own mind.  
Searching them out, he let his eyes stay on the new group who had entered as they found an empty table and all sat around, a few pulling up extra chairs from the surrounding tables before two broke off and moved towards the bar, checking the time, Sauli noticed that it was getting on beyond the hour of two now before he returned to people watch again as he liked to call it.

Searching their faces, he saw the different emotions fall across them, some tired and some still wide awake and alive while others looked like they were starting to have a little to much to drink, deep inside, Sauli was wondering if the club was going to have any trouble tonight, there was at least seven of them in the group, a mixture of both male and females and he could see some of the girls watching the vampires watching some of the girls while the males glared back at them, a warning to stay away from what Sauli could only think of was their girlfriends.  
For a while, they just sat around and talked to each other, every so often some would get up and dance with each other before returning to the table again for another drink which was always supplied by someone in the group.  
Within an hour of being in the club together, Sauli watched as a few of the group members wondered off, a couple in pairs or on their own as they worked their way on to the dance floor and let themselves be pulled in further by both human and vampire alike. Some of the stayed behind at the table, leaning together as they drank and talked with each other over the music which had switched to more sensual sounds, drawing couples together more as the night got later in to the oncoming dawn.

Sauli could feel it in his bones, he wasn’t sure if it was because of his preference of sleeping the day most of the time or not, but he could feel the call of the sun which would rise, the start of a new day where life would return back to normal and the things which happened at the club changed, the dance floor empty and sticky with spilled drinks and droplets of blood of those who liked to bite in public, the cleaners coming in and removing any trance of the night before for when the club opened at lunch as a small place for people to come for a quiet drink or for something to eat before closing again until later that night.  
 Eyes wondering away from the group, Sauli let them travel over the level he was on, eyes meeting his with soft smiles and small nods, he liked to be polite and interact with others as well while he was in the club, but often or not he did prefer to be on his own as he turned his eyes away from the others, hoping for no more interruptions from people he didn’t really want to talk to before he turned back to the tables with the people  who had caught his attention when they walked in tonight.

Surprised, Sauli turned to see that only two people remained sat at the table, a male and a female, both talking about something which was too quiet to reach Sauli’s ears before a male walked over and said something to the girl with the guy, they eyes meeting before he nodded with a smile and kissed her cheek, in interest, Sauli watched as the girl took the vampires hand and let him lead her away to the dance floor, leaving the last male remaining sat at the table, his hand around a glass which he finished before standing himself.  
Watching him walk through the string of people standing around, he couldn’t stop himself from smirking slightly as he watched the male shake his head a few times to different vampires and humans together when they tried to get him to stop and talk or dance before he reached the bar and settled himself down in to one of the empty stools, his tall body leaning against the bar surface slightly as he spoke to the tender, a drink order, from where Sauli was sat watching, he had the perfect view of the dark haired man as he sat back again and looked around until a women slipped in to the space beside him and laid her hands over his arm which was covered in a black sleeveless shirt, the hint of a tattoo appearing from underneath as others decorated the inside of his arms, as he trailed his eyes over the man, he could see that he was beautiful with strong features, from this distance, he couldn’t tell what the man’s eye color was or whether or not he had any other little marks upon his skin from any little things.  
He watched him shake his head and say something to the women before she walked away and he turned back as the tender pushed a drink over, from the distance even, Sauli could see that it was water and he wondered if this male had been drinking the same thing all night or if he had wanted to slow himself down.

‘’My prince, you’re still here’’ Turning towards the voice, Sauli nodded towards Niko as he came walking closer, hand enclosed in another females hand from who he had seen his friend with at the start of the evening.  
‘’What can I help you with Niko?’’ Sauli asked, eyes dancing back to the man at the bar in time to see him decline another person before he turned back to his friend who was slightly drunk.  
‘’I was wondering if I may have the keys to the apartment across the street, the back rooms are full tonight, must be something to do with the moon’’ Niko grinned out as he sighed and pulled a set of keys out his pocket and held them up, watching as Niko went to take them, Sauli curled his fingers around them before he pulled them away slightly again,  
‘’Make sure you clean up after yourselves, and leave everything alone and change the sheets once you are finished, I do not wish to come back to find it a mess like last time I trusted you with the apartment.’’ Sauli warned him as Niko nodded.  
‘’Im on my best behavior tonight my prince, no need to worry’’ Niko told him before Sauli  handed the keys over and watched the pair walk away again, half tripping over each other and half holding each other up as they disappeared out of sight.

Twenty-five more minutes of watching the human, Sauli was sure that he wasn’t there like most others, not a single person both human and vampire had gotten no more than a polite shake of his head no before they moved on to someone else, he wasn’t here for the thrill, from time to time, a odd member of the group which he had arrived with would rush up to him and talk before trying to get him to dance, the same response as he would laugh before sitting back in the chair more again and watch them before he turned, Sauli saw him pull something out of the pocket of his tight jeans and flick his thumb across it before he realized that it was a phone, shaking his thoughts clear, Sauli glanced around the level thankful that no one had been watching him watching the human intently, there was just something about him which drew him in, he wanted to know more.  
By the time he was on his feet and half way away from the safety of his velvet couch in the shadows, Sauli realized that he was moving, people moving out of his way instantly before his booted feet helped him to travel the stairs with such grace that he could’ve been confided as an angel if it was not for the blood lust which consumed his race.

It took exactly thirteen steps from the bottom stair where the red rope was to be stood next to the male at the bar, Sauli’s smaller body sliding in to the empty bar stool as he turned to face the tender who walked over, a surprised look on his face as he glanced towards the higher lever and back again.  
‘’Red vodka’’ Sauli spoke out, his voice soft as the tender nodded and quickly walked away again, he could hear the heartbeats of the humans around him clearer, the heartbeat of the man sat next to him the loudest, it was soft and calm, nothing near the overly beating hearts of humans who normally came to the clubs. For a few seconds, Sauli felt the eyes of him on him as he tugged on the rings which dressed his pale fingers, pulling them off and sliding them back on again before twisting them around and settling them back in to place as the tender appeared back and slipped it towards him. ‘’thank you’’ Sauli whispered out softly again as laughter came loudly and he glanced up to see the dark haired man looking away and towards the noise too as two girls came running up.  
‘’Come dance with us please’’ They begged as the dark haired man laughed, the sound like music to Sauli’s ears as they groaned.  
‘’Not in the mood for dancing’’ His voice was rich, yet still soft, it seemed to call out to Sauli now that he was close enough to hear it.  
‘’You danced with us in the other clubs why not here’’  
‘’Because in this club, dancing only means one thing to some people’’ He spoke out, voice still soft and not threatening as the girls sighed but kissed his cheeks anyway and walked away again, Sauli seemed pleased that he called his own kind people too and not other names like some often did. Looking away as the man turned back again, he sipped at his drink before placing it down again and turned away slightly to look over the club, his back against the bar and elbows resting on the surface as he watched the dancers, slowly he trailed blue eyes over each couple finding a mixture of human and vampire before he sighed softly, the feeling of boredom coursing through his body again as he turned back and picked his drink up and finished it off quickly before he turned to look at the dark haired man to find bright blue eyes staring back at him.

Smiling softly, he offered his hand which the man looked down at before glancing towards the crowds and back again before he nodded and softly slipped a larger hand in to his before Sauli turned and started to walk slow enough for him to keep up and slow enough for him to get away again if he realized that he wasn’t being led to the dance floor but to the upper level instead.  
‘’Hey where are you going with him’’ Pausing as he felt the other man stop and turn, Sauli let his eyes run over a muscled chest before turning to looking towards another male as he walked forward, eyes travelling over Sauli before back again. ‘’dude you do know where we are right’’ He asked as he got closer again and the blue eyed man nodded, his hand still in Sauli’s tightly.  
‘’Of course I do, im not looking for what you wanted to come here for, I trust him’’ The man spoke before he turned and looked towards Sauli, the question clear in his eyes as he nodded softly and turned back again and started to lead him back towards the stairs where the guard moved the rope away and let them pass, the sound of protests of the other man being stopped filling their ears as Sauli slowly lead him back to the safety of the shadows.

Letting his hand go, Sauli returned once again to his favorite position to sit in before the taller man sat on the couch carefully between his parted legs and leaned back against a hard chest, the coldness seeping thorough slightly before Sauli curled his arm over his shoulder and let his hand rest over his beating heart, his other hand lightly tracing the curve of his neck before he dropped it down over and let his fingers run over the man’s shirt as they laid there together like they were lovers and not two people who had just met.  
Their sizes should’ve made their position uncomfortable to sit, but the angel was just right and the larger man fitted between his legs and against his chest just right, his body warm against Sauli’s as he went back to watching the dance floor again, the man who had tried to stop his friend from coming with Sauli was stood talking to a few of their other group, eyes glancing towards the stairs leading to his level before they shrugged and pattered his shoulder and fell back in to the crowds.

Ordering two drinks for them, Sauli took them before he held it out for the man laid against him, soft fingers moving to take it from his hand carefully before fingertips brushed against his and he felt the man’s warmth spread over his skin slightly before fading again as he brought the glass to his lips and sipped at it, Sauli knew that it wasn’t the water which he had been drinking, but he didn’t get any complaints, just a head moving back to rest against his shoulder, neck out in the open as Sauli reached up with his free hand and softly brushed his fingers through the dark locks which seemed to shine lightly in the dim lighten around them.  
He drank in the beauty which had come with him no questions asked and Sauli wondered if the man had felt the same pull towards him as Sauli did towards the human, moving slightly, he let his nose softly press against the stretched skin of his neck as he softly breathed in the human’s scent, Sauli expected to sense fear from him being so close to a place which was a vampires favorite but instead all he heard was the slight change in heartbeat, the extra beat or two skipping it before it softened again but he knew it wasn’t out of fear as he pressed a kiss to a spot away from any veins and got the same response.

Sauli wanted to know if anything would create fear from the man in his arms, pulling away, he took a small sip from his own drink, fingers moving through his hair again softly as he glanced around, faces turned towards them before away quickly as Sauli leaned back in and let his lips brush the man’s ear softly. ‘’You’re the most beautiful person in this room tonight’’ He whispered softly as the man took a shallow breath,  his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly as Sauli smiled, ‘’everyone wants you’’ He whispered before moving back again, waiting for the fear to start showing through before it never came and he smiled to himself.  
‘’Sauli buddy boy, keys’’ Turning, Sauli looked towards Niko as he came back, a stupid grin over his face before he slowed when he noticed the man in the prince’s arms, took in the relaxed way he was against Sauli, neck bared freely and no marks as he finally reached.  
‘’Thank you’’ Sauli spoke before he held his hand out and took the keys from Niko’s own hand, ‘’is there anything else I can help you with?’’ He asked once Niko didn’t move away from the two of them, his eyes stuck on the human before his eyes snapped to Sauli again.  
‘’No my prince, there isn’t anything else, I bid you goodnight’’ Niko told him, his eyes travelling back to the human and running over his neck before he swallowed and quickly turned and fled away from them.  
‘’You scent is toxic to us’’ Sauli whispered back to the man’s ear, ‘’even the straight vampires want you.’’ Sitting back, Sauli waited for the fear again, but like before it never came as the man nodded slightly and raised his head slightly from his shoulder to take a small sip from the drink before moving forward as he placed the glass on the table and pulled his phone out as it started to ring.

‘’May I take this?’’ He asked as his blue eyes met Sauli’s own, the contrast a lot brighter as he smiled,  
‘’Of course you can, don’t stray far, some like to take without asking’’ Sauli warned as his eyes glanced towards a few of the other vampires who were still staring at the human as he nodded and stood, his feet taking him a few steps away from Sauli and towards the corner and railings.  
‘’Hey…no im fine…Danni im not like that’’ Sauli watched in interest as the man’s features tightened slightly as if he was starting to get annoyed, his voice hitching slightly before he sighed deeply. ‘’I know, im not stupid, I know where we are honey, I know im in safe hands’’ He spoke in to the phone before he glanced up towards Sauli, a small blush forming on to his cheeks as he turned a little towards the railings and took another step away, ‘’he doesn’t seem like the others’’ He whispered, words still picked up by Sauli’s hearing as he turned his head slightly. ‘’Danni…no, its fine, you guys go, im going to stay’’ The man whispered and a small smile played over Sauli’s lips before he slowly stood, ‘’im going to go, make sure you get Isaac and the others in to rehearsals tomorrow, I’ll call you then’’ He spoke out, a smile on his own lips as Sauli lightly touched his fingers against the males back before sliding his hand on to it fully as he turned and smiled at him. ‘’yeah im good, see you tomorrow Danni, love you too, bye’’ He told the person on the other end of the phone call before it ended and he pushed it in to his pocket, ‘’sorry, friends worrying’’ He told Sauli who just smiled and shook his head softly.  
‘’It’s fine, they have a right to worry in a club like this’’ Sauli told him as he turned and leaned against the railings and watched the male’s face, up close he was beautiful, the faint amount of shadow over his eyes and eyeliner made his blue pop, his lips full as they pulled in to a small smile and he dipped his head down, hair falling over his eyes before he looked up and in to the club more again.  
‘’They don’t think I can look after myself or know the danger’’ The man admitted with a small sigh before he turned back, eyes moving to the touch Sauli offered as he took his hand again.  
‘’Come, sit back down with me and relax’’ He told the human before they moved back to the couch and lowered back in to the same positions as before, a heavy sigh leaving the human’s lips before he relaxed back in to the smaller body as Sauli folded his arms around him again, his head resting back against Sauli’s shoulder and neck bare again as he closed his eyes.


	2. The prince's lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alleyway was silent as he stepped forward and in behind the human, letting his own blue eyes fall over him, Sauli could see that he was strong and could easily take him and pin him down, even with his vampiral strength, Sauli wondered how it would match against the dark haired mans.

_"By night, when, wrapt in soundest sleep,_

_All mortals share a soft repose,_

_My soul doth dreadful vigils keep,_

_More keen than which hell scarily knows’’_

Sitting in silence, Sauli watched the crowd in the club start to grow smaller, a sign that dawn was fast approaching against the night which made him feel alive, looking down at the man in his arms still, he smiled softly as he breathed in the soft scent of the human who had showed no sign of fear at all.

He watched through hooded eyes.

No one dared to disturb the prince.

Not until he was ready to leave.

The hour of dawn was getting closer as Sauli shifted slightly and looked down at the human again, his body a little heavy against him from where they had been resting comfortably together, silence filling the space as they finished their drinks and another, the only words to escape Sauli’s lips was to tell him how beautiful he thought the blue eyed man was to him and how good he smelt to them all again after he caught the eyes of a few vampires watching his human.

Reaching out softly, Sauli ran a soft finger along the curve of his neck before he shivered against the vampire’s touch, the reality of where he was it seemed to come back to him quickly as he let his eyes flicker open slowly before he glanced around and rubbed a hand over his thigh, smiling to himself, Sauli ran teasing fingers through the dark hair again before he slowly pulled his hand away and tapped his shoulder which had blue eyes glancing up towards him before he turned back and moved his hands to either side of Sauli’s legs as he pushed himself up and stood wearily on tired legs before Sauli watched him raise his arms and stretch, a silver of skin appearing between his jeans and top caught his attention, the prince’s eyes locking on to the strip and noticing the freckles and he wondered where else they were before he stood himself.

Taking his hand softly, Sauli let his cold fingers move to the human’s lower back as he started to softly guide him towards the stairs again, the silence still soft between them as Sauli moved his eyes towards the stairs before he paused and the human turned slightly as if he had sensed him, watching as he nodded as Sauli held his finger up, he turned and headed towards one of the females stood away talking to someone, his hand touching her arm softly before she turned and smiled at him.  
‘’Sauli, I expected you to be gone already brother’’ His sister spoke as he laughed softly,  
‘’Me too my dear sister, but I am leaving now, wanted to let you know’’ He told her as she nodded softly, her hand moving to his cheek before she glanced towards the stairs with a smile.  
‘’He’s pretty, have fun’’ She smiled before kissing his forehead, ‘’I’ll tell our parents that you are resting again today, im sure they wont disturb you as this is your normal thing to do, I don’t see why you waste the day when it hold much more than the night’’ She told him as he smiled.  
‘’I have my reasons, goodnight’’ He begged her before he turned and walked towards the stairs where the human had moved down towards the bottom and was on the other side of the rope where another male vampire was slowly trying to crowd him against the wall.  
‘’Been with him all night yet still no bite’’’ Sauli heard the vampire say as the guard moved the rope and he stepped closer to the blue eyed man, who for once showed a small amount of fear before his eyes moved, almost trying to find a way out before they glanced towards him, relief quickly washing through him which had the other vampire turning quickly, ‘’My prince’’ He spoke out.   
‘’Leave’’ Sauli spoke out simply before he held a hand out towards the blue eyed man who quickly moved around the other male and let his warm hand slide in to Sauli’s cold one,

Leading the man through the club and the small crowd of dancers still there, Sauli started to walk towards the hallway where the back rooms were, feeling the human’s hand tighten slightly in his, Sauli glanced back to see him staring towards a doorway where a male was standing, a small blood stain running down from the corner of his mouth before his eyes moved towards Sauli and retreated back in to the room quickly, leaving them once again alone.   
‘’You’re safe with me’’ Sauli told him as bright blue eyes moved back to him, trust filling them as he nodded and offered a small smile before Sauli turned and kept walking, their footsteps echoing in the quiet space, the lights just as dimmed as the upper level of his safety, of course he left the comfort of his red velvet couch behind in those shadows.   
The vampire prince kept walking as the sounds of laughter filled the halls behind them until he pushed a heavy door opened and stepped out, hand leaving the humans as he closed the door behind him.

The alleyway was silent as he stepped forward and in behind the human, letting his own blue eyes fall over him, Sauli could see that he was strong and could easily take him and pin him down, even with his vampiral strength, Sauli wondered how it would match against the dark haired mans.  
He could tell that the human was stood waiting for whatever was going to happen and it interested Sauli again before he stepped around and glanced at him to see the same trust in his eyes as he nodded to the human and motioned for him to do what he wanted before he moved towards the building across, letting eyes turn towards the sky, he could see the difference in color telling him that it would be at least another hour or two before the sun would start to rise and the new day started again in California.

Stepping on to the creaking metal, Sauli kept walking before he reached the door where he pulled out keys once again and unlocked it, he didn’t wait to see if the dark haired man had followed him or had left the alley to return to his own home, part of him inside told him that he would still have the company of him as he stepped inside the apartment, the door being left open as he walked through.   
Smelling the air, he couldn’t stop the slight chuckle which escaped, Niko had actually cleaned up after himself fully, the smell of scented candles filled the air before the soft click of a door being closed soon it was followed by shoes being taken off, stepping back in to the hall, Sauli leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed as he watched the human struggle with his own boot before it finally came off and he grinned at it, hands moving out to place them neatly before he noticed the vampire and blushed.  
‘’I remove shoes at the door at home’’ He spoke out as Sauli nodded and turned back in to the kitchen again, the same grace still there from where it had been in the club.

Moving around, Sauli drank in the scent of the human as he came closer, pausing in his movements, Sauli let his eyes close tightly as be swallowed, letting them open part way, he listened to the footsteps of the dark haired man step in to the kitchen before he paused, the sound of his heart louder now that there wasn’t any background noise to cover some of it, the rush of his blood through his body calling out loudly to him.   
‘’Can I get you a drink?’’ Sauli asked as he bit back the low thought of wanting to attack the human as he turned to see him running his fingers through his own eyes, a tired expression on his face before blue eyes looked up at him surprised.  
‘’Huh…oh a glass of water would be nice’’ He spoke out, voice soft and kinder heavy as if he wanted to fall asleep again like he had been back in the club when they were sat in the silence of the shadows.  
‘’You can have anything you like’’ Sauli spoke to him softly but moved still to take a glass from the cupboard before moving towards the large fridge where he filled it with water and walked closer to the human again and held it out.  
‘’Thank you’’ He smiled out as a hand reached out and took the glass from Sauli, his warm fingertips brushing cool fingers again as the vampire nodded gracefully.

‘’So tell me…’’ Sauli started to say as his graceful steps pulled him away from the man and to the other side of the kitchen where he stood away from temptation and turned blue eyes back to him again, ‘’what brought you to the club tonight?’’ Sauli wasn’t sure if the dark haired man knew who he was to the club and to the vampiral world, wasn’t sure why he was asking such personal questions when most just bit and soon pushed the humans out the door again after the thrill had been given.  
‘’Friends’’ The blue eyed man spoke out, voice soft still before he raised the glass to his lips and swallowed some of the water down, watching his throat, Sauli could see the muscles move as he swallowed, the slight pulse under the skin as the blood pumped. ‘’they wanted to celebrate, different clubs before some wanted to come here for…’’ He smiled softly as he watched the human shrug softly.   
‘’The thrill of the vampire bite’’ He finished his sentence of as the man turned to look at him and nodded softly.   
‘’Yeah’’ He whispered out, the tall body moving softly as he leaned back against a counter and dropped his eyes away again.  
‘’And yourself’’ Sauli asked, the wonder getting the best of him as the eyes returned, ‘’did you not want to have it either?’’ He asked as the man swallowed again, eyes lowering to his throat before Sauli pulled them away and turned, his hands moving through another cupboard where he pulled a small bottle out and another glass, anything to keep his hands busy and away from the man.  
‘’No, I knew when they first mentioned the place, that they would quickly find someone to dance and go off with, Danni, the girl who phoned me, she was the last to go’’ The man said with a small sigh, ‘’said she wouldn’t either but then that man came along and I could see it in her eyes’’ Glancing over his shoulder, Sauli saw the human shrug as he rolled the glass around in his hands softly.   
‘’You worry about her’’ Sauli said softly as he turned back and poured a drink,   
‘’I do, then she freaks out on me for going off with you’’ He groaned out, the small sound running through Sauli’s body before the sound of smashing glass spun him around to see the human staring at the floor with wide eyes, ‘’im so sorry, I didn’t meant to drop it’’ He quickly told him before crouching down, fingers picking up shards.   
‘’It’s fine’’ Sauli told him with a soft smile, ‘’everyone drops a glass every so often’’ He chuckled softly as he walked over and crouched himself, blue eyes turning towards him in surprise at the action as Sauli smile softly.   
Watching in amusement as a soft blush crept on to the man’s cheeks, Sauli turned his eyes away and reached out, pale fingers to pick up some of the shards before he turned away and placed them on to the counter top where he quickly froze. Decorating the shards were soft droplets of red and Sauli’s hands tightened on the counter, he knew from the scent that it wasn’t his own as he let his eyes close.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ The other man’s words reached his ears and he snapped his eyes open to look down at him to see him crouched still, worry over his beautiful features as Sauli nodded softly,   
‘’Maybe you should go and wait in the other room, maybe find the bathroom’’ Sauli told him with soft words as the human’s face changed in to confusion before he glanced down and dropped the shards when he noticed himself that he was bleeding.   
‘’Im sorry, maybe I should just go’’ He quickly spoke out, the panic clear in his voice but still no fear towards the vampire as Sauli shook his head.  
‘’Just go clean yourself up, I’ll deal with this’’ He said softly before moving closer to the human, the scent of blood hitting him harder as he softly placed a cold hand on his side and led him towards the door. ‘’bathroom is down the hall, I don’t mind where you wait afterwards, if you still want to leave, im not going to stop you.’’ Sauli told him softly before he leaned up and pressed a light kiss to the human’s blushed cheek.

Returning to the broken glass, Sauli crouched and carefully picked up a larger shard and held it up in front of him softly, the light bouncing off it before the blood slowly trickled down the smooth surface, he knew that the dark haired man would do anything he wanted too, he wouldn’t of followed the prince in to the apartment if he didn’t. Placing the shard on the side, Sauli moved around and cleaned the rest of the broken glass up and dropped it in to a few small bags before throwing it in to the trash can.

Each time he moved, his eyes moved to the bloody shard sat on the counter top.

Each time, the scent would wash over him strongly.

It called out to the prince of darkness, the prince of the underworld.

Walking over silently, Sauli let his fingers curl around the shard again as he lifted it, the light glinting of both glass and blood again before he turned and quickly pushed it in to the sink where he started the water and watched as water swirled away, tinted red and tinted with temptation.   
He wasn’t going to take a single drop which wasn’t giving willingly, even by a sliced finger by a broken glass, Sauli wasn’t like that, and there was something about the human which interested Sauli, had interested him the moment he first laid eyes over the stranger in the club.  Throwing the shard in the trash with the other parts, Sauli dried his hands off and replaced the towel back on the counter before his silent steps took him out in to the hallway where he paused and listened.  
The human’s heartbeat was soft and almost quiet as if Sauli had been listening from far away, after checking the lounge and bathroom, he moved towards the only room left in the apartment which was his bedroom, the door half closed. Laying a hand flat against the wood, Sauli pushed it open softly and stepped inside the dark room which was lit up by a dimmer light which was sat on the unit beside his bed, the shadow of the human laid out on his side being illuminated softly before Sauli walked closer and crouched down next to him, eyes moving to his hand which had a white gauze wrapped around it before Sauli’s eyes slowly trailed up the arms which he realized was freckled too until the sleeve of his top covered them and he moved his eyes up to the man’s sleeping face.

This surprised Sauli, most humans wouldn’t let them fall asleep in the same place as vampires for fear that they would be biting again but this one had fallen asleep for the second time now in Sauli’s company, first in the club and now with just him around where no one could stop him from if he had decided to attack the dark haired man.  
Reaching out with gentle hands, Sauli brushed his fingertips over the human’s warm cheek before he stirred softly and let a small breath out, almost as if he hadn’t been sleeping very well, smiling to himself, Sauli stood again and walked around to the bottom of the bed where he pulled the extra comforter up and over his form as he had fallen asleep on top of the covers, Sauli knew he could’ve moved him but he didn’t want to risk the chance of the man waking up because of it.

Turning the light out, Sauli let himself walk back around to the other side of the bed where he stood silently, hands moving to the buttons on his shirt as he started to slowly push each one through their small hole before letting the material slide to the floor as he sat again, hands moving to the boots he wore next as they too, along with his pants joined his shirt on the floor before he pulled the covers back and lowered himself on to the bed and under the comforter with the human who stirred again before he turned over to face him in his sleep.   
The faint light of dawn slowly creeping in through the covered windows softly picked up the lines of the blue eyed mans jaw and cheek, the soft curve of his throat as well as the defined muscle which was hidden away under the top he was wearing.   
Sliding on to his side, Sauli laid there with an arm under his head as he watched the human sleep, his eyes watching his flutter under his closed lids as if he was dreaming almost before they stilled again, reaching up, Sauli softly touched his fingertips to the hand which was resting beside his head on the pillow, following the lines of his fingers down to the rings before he danced them over the back of the dark haired man’s hand and on to his wrist, feeling the soft beating of his heart through his pulse, Sauli smiled softly before he moved his hand again and tucked it back in to his own body before he turned on to his back, his other hand moving on to his chest as the other stayed under his head, his own blue eyes closing as he fell asleep to the heartbeat beside him.


	3. in the twisted moonlight

_‘’What shape was this who came to us?_

_With basilisk eyes so ominous,_

_With mouth so sweet, so poisonous,_

_And tortured hands so pale’’_

Waken slowly, he couldn’t help but stretch out, his back arching up and off the bed before he felt himself curl back under the warmth of the comforter which felt soft against his warm skin.  
With blinking eyes, he slowly opened them up again and stared across the room which was slightly lit up by the sun, blinds shutting out most of the light as Adam fumbled his hand up and out in to the open, fingers scratching across the top of the unit before he frowned and fully opened his eyes in confusion to why he couldn’t find his phone.

Pushing himself up on to an elbow, he rubbed his eyes softly.

Before blue eyes scanned around and realized he wasn’t home.

Sitting up fully, he groaned softly and rubbed the back of his neck before glancing down at his shirt and pants, eyes moving over the bedding slowly as he turned and looked at the blonde male laid out beside him.  
Letting his eyes drop again, Adam looked down at his own hand as everything from the night before came back to mind as he pulled at the gauze and looked at the small slice across his palm from the glass, it still had him confused at why he never felt any fear towards the vampire who was still sleeping beside him, he had never wanted to go to the club in the first place and it pissed him off slightly when the group had slowly broken up and went different ways before Danni did the same herself after promising to stay with Adam.

The moment they had entered the club, Adam could feel that he was being watched by people around them and it made him feel uneasy slightly, he didn’t want to get up and dance with the others like he had done in the other clubs. He knew in the vampire club, dancing only really meant one thing and he didn’t want to try and get the thrill as the others did, he was happy to just sit and talk with a drink warming him before he switched to water when he went to the bar.  
Sure he liked the attention which his career brought him, but sometimes Adam just liked to act like a normal persona again, to go out clubbing with friends and have a good time without anyone wanting to get to him because of how well known he was, both men and women kept asking him to dance, he could tell some was vampires and others wasn’t, but he still remember the feeling he got when the blonde slipped in to the empty stool beside him and leaned against the bar top where he had spoken to the tender, the drink telling him that he was a vampire as Adam watched him play with the rings which decorated his fingers before laughter rang out and Adam turned away to see two of his friends walking towards him.  
He remembered the feeling of his eyes on him, the weight of the stare which should’ve made him feel uncomfortable but it didn’t, he remember seeing the smaller man turn and watch the dance floor before he let his eyes travel over him softly before returning to his face as the vampire turned back and their eyes met.

He still surprised himself when he went with the vampire so willingly.

The way he let himself relax back in to his hold,

The way he let go and submitted to the vampire.

Watching the vampire sleep still, Adam pushed the comforter away from him before climbing off the bed before he froze as the blonde stirred and turned on the bed, the movement causing him to notice that he too was sleeping on top of the bed covers and under the comforter like he had.  
He still couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep like he had done, when he had cut his hand, Adam had expected the vampire to try and taste him once he had smelt the blood in the air, not to send him out to fix himself up while he took care of the broken glass which was still on the ground between them. Everything about him was different to the other vampires whom he had seen around the club and what he had known since growing up and learning about them in school.  
Smiling to himself, Adam stepped around the bed and pulled the comforter up over the blonde’s body further as he wondered what his name was, but he knew that they had never shared any details as he stepped away and headed out the vampires room before returning to the kitchen where he had noticed a white board the night before. Stepping closer, Adam grabbed the board marker and started to write before he paused. ‘’Really Adam, thanks for not biting, lame Lambert’’ He mumbled to himself as he wiped it clean again. Thinking for a while, Adam smiled to himself before he softly wrote a simple thank you across the surface as his phone started to ring in his pocket and made him jump.

‘’Hello’’ Adam whispered in to it as he answered, eyes moving towards the door of the vampires bedroom as he headed out in to the hallway and turned towards the front door where he had left his boots the night before, ‘’no im still at his place’’ He whispered in to the phone before sighing, ‘’Danni nothing happened okay, we stayed at the club, I fell asleep on him before we came back to his apartment a few hours before sunrise im guessing, we talked for a while before I dropped a glass in his kitchen and cut my hand…no he pushed me out the room and told me to clean up and wait in another while he dealt with the glass. That’s what I done and I fell asleep on his bed, woke up just now’’ He muttered out as he struggled with his boots, ‘’no he didn’t try to bit me or anything, he didn’t seem like that…yes im leaving now…no I haven’t forgotten…I’ll grab a cab to rehearsals now’’ Pausing, Adam stood up and glared at the wall, ‘’Danni…no im not even going to bother having this fight with you, I’ll talk to you when you’ve stopped being so annoying’’ He spoke in to the phone before ending the call and pushed his phone in to his pocket again.

Adam couldn’t understand why she was being so worried about him for when she had gone off with a vampire herself.

Last night had felt amazing to Adam and in a way he didn’t want to leave the apartment.

He just wanted to go back to the bedroom and lay back down beside the blonde who looked beautiful in the soft light.

Sighing to himself, Adam let himself out and headed down the fire escape quickly and through the alley way before he started to head along the street, eyes open and watching for a cab before he hailed one down and gave the driver the address of the rehearsal studios.

Stepping in to the large rehearsal space, Adam let his eyes look around as he watched the rest of the band move around, doing their own things.  
He watched as Ashley and Tommy whispered together in one corner, locked in each other’s arms as they shared small kisses, he thought that their date must of gone good last night before he walked further in and let their noise bring him back to the reality of real life instead of being back in the vampires apartment still where his mind was wanting to keep him.   
‘’Yo Adam, glad to see you still breathing’’ turning, he looked towards Brian as he walked away from the key boards and rejoined the group.   
‘’Why wouldn’t I?’’ He asked as Brian hugged out in laughter.   
‘’Well the way that thing was looking at you last night, who knows’’ He muttered out as Adam frowned, the noise of the door banging behind them causing everyone to turn and look at Isaac as he stopped halfway and stared at them.  
‘’What did I miss?’’ He asked before Brian laughed slightly,  
‘’Not much, just saying how Adam’s lucky to be breathing still after spending the night with one of those vile things’’ Brain sneered out. ‘’what happened to your hand anyway’’ He asked and Adam glanced down at his wrapped hand.’’ Dropped a glass‘’ He shrugged out,   
‘’Vile thing?’’ Isaac asked confused.   
‘’Yeah you know, blood sucker, vampire dirt’’ Brian cursed out as the energetic look in Isaac’s eyes fell slightly.   
‘’Hey Isaac, come help me a second’’ Tommy called out quickly as he appeared by his side and Isaac glanced towards him before nodding softly.

Watching his band mates confused Adam again as he shook his head and settled himself in front of the small desk in the room where he had left most of his papers, shuffling through them until everyone was ready and set up, Adam led them through a few different song ideas which he had and wanted to try out before they added them in to the set and ran it through a few times until they were happy with it as a group.

Taking a break about three hours later, Adam rubbed the back of his neck slightly and sat himself down on the floor with his back against the wall while Tommy and Isaac messed around with each other near his drum kit, smiling as Ashley walked over and joined him on the floor and against the wall in silence, her head resting against his shoulder, Adam turned slightly and let his head rest against hers.  
He wasn’t sure what was going on, but there was something happening in his band and he had a bad feeling about it, the small butterflies in his stomach was growing as Isaac’s laughter echoed around the room as Tommy started to wrestle with him.

For a while, no one spoke, the silence settling between them softly only being broken by laughter every so often from the boys messing around before the doors to the room opened and Adam turned to see two of his dancers walk in, a smile on their faces as they laughed together and waved at the others before they joined Adam and Ashley.   
‘’Okay we are so going back to the club tonight’’ Terrance laughed out as Taylor punched him, a blush on his cheeks which didn’t go unnoticed by Ashley as she whistled slightly.   
‘’Someone had a good time did they’’ She winked as he laughed and raised his hand up to his collar where it rested against his neck, ‘’but im game, it looked like a nice place from when we were there last night’’ She smiled as Adam nodded.   
‘’What do you say Tommy, Isaac? You up for the vampire club again tonight’’ Terrance hollered out as they both pulled away from each other with flushed faces as they grinned.   
‘’Sure, I need to go there tonight anyway’’ Isaac spoke out with a grin as Tommy nodded.   
‘’What about you Brian, up for the club again tonight’’ Taylor asked as he walked back in to the room with a cup in his hand.   
‘’Not a chance, don’t want to be anywhere near the filthy things…’’  
‘’What is your problem with them Brian?’’ Isaac yelled out as he cut him off mid sentence, everyone’s eyes moving to look towards him as Adam pushed himself to his feet to stand, ready to step in if anything got rough.  
‘’They are filthy unnatural things’’ Brain called back as Adam glanced between the two with a raised eyebrow slightly as Tommy moved and put himself in front of Isaac, his hands against his chest as he started to whisper things to him.  
‘’Do you even know one personally? Isaac yelled again as Brian laughed and moved towards him once he was satisfied that Tommy was there with Isaac.   
‘’No I don’t and I don’t want to, I would rather cut my own dick off and eat it then be friends with those creatures who try and act like they want to be friends with us when all they want is something to eat from’’ He bit back bitterly.  
‘’Okay, guys enough come on’’ Adam called out.

  
‘’Isaac, don’t do it dude’’ Tommy spoke out as he tried to push him back. ‘’shit, Terrance a little help would be good about now’’ Tommy yelled out as Isaac broke free of his hold and walked towards Brian before Terrance got in his way and pushed him back again.  
‘’Well you better be getting busy at that then shouldn’t you, would you like me to find you a knife personally?’’ Isaac yelled out as Brian’s face fell in confusion, ‘’believe it or not, vampires do think of humans as people and friends, they have relationships and kids with them too, not every vampire is fucking wanting blood all the time you fucking moron’’ Isaac yelled at him.   
‘’Yeah that’s why you went off with the doe eyed vampire last night in the club, you soon went out of view’’ Brian shot back as Isaac laughed.   
‘’Yeah I did, that doe eyed vampire as you so called her has a name and it’s…’’ He started to say before Terrance and Tommy pulled him back.   
‘’Don’t do this Isaac, after everything you have done, why now?’’ Tommy asked.   
‘’He’s right bub, you aren’t thinking this through’’ Terrance chimed in.

Standing there, Adam watched his band and dancer confused, he had no idea what was going on with them today and he knew that Brian had always had a problem with vampires, something about his childhood and family but he had never asked for questions as he let his blue eyes move between the four of them, he felt far away and distant, it was like he didn’t know his band any more.  
He could see the angry on Isaac’s face clearly and Adam had never seen him so mad before when it came to things to do with Brain and his thoughts on things like this, turning away again, Adam looked at his key player before placing a hand on his shoulder gently and moved him softly so there was more space between them all, hoping that it would help to cool things down.

‘’No Tommy, im sick of it, I can’t just stand here and let him bad mouth everything any more, im tired of defending them, you shouldn’t have to sit there either Terrance’’ turning at the sound of defeat in Isaac’s voice, Adam saw that both of his friends had gotten Isaac away more again and pushed him down in to a chair before Tommy crouched in front of his friend.   
‘’There’s no way of taking it back after’’ Tommy told him softly as Isaac shrugged,   
‘’okay can someone please explain what is going on here before Isaac tries to castrate Brian again’’ Adam spoke out as he moved towards the middle of the room and ran his fingers through his hair, the butterflies returning to his stomach strongly again as he stared at Isaac before moving his eyes to each member of his band.   
‘’I lied on the form when I applied to fill the space of drummer’’ Isaac said softly,   
‘’and I might of done the same with the dance audition’’ Terrance chimed in as he moved behind Isaac and placed his hands on his shoulders.   
‘’The girl you saw me with last night was my wife, Sophie’’ Isaac spoke out and Adam turned softly as he heard a small cough and looked towards Brian to see his eyes wide.   
‘’You married a leech?’’ He asked before there was a small scrape and he turned back to see Tommy and Terrance holding Isaac down again.   
‘’Im not following you guys’’ Adam told them truthfully, ‘’what ever it is, we can deal with it together, we are a band, a family remember’’ He told them as Isaac looked down at Tommy who nodded and turned to face his friend and boss.   
‘’How’d you think we found the club?’’ Tommy asked and Adam shrugged slightly.   
‘’I thought you were friends with someone there’’ He said back as he nodded.   
‘’That’s how I met Isaac, he was at the club one night, that’s when I told him about the empty space here’’ Tommy said as he stood, ‘’and Brian, why do you think he walks off every time you start bad mouthing vampires, the same for Terrance, haven’t you ever notice their touch or the way they disappear every so often while we were have been on tour?’’ He asked.   
‘’Im lost’’ Brian’s voice spoke out form beside Adam as he stepped forward.   
‘’Isaac told you to get busy cutting your dick off because you would rather do that then be friends with a vampire’’ Tommy told him before he laughed softly, ‘’dude, I hate to tell you this but you’ve been sharing a tour bus and hotel rooms with two vampires for the past four months and they haven’t touched you have they?’’ He asked.   
‘’You…both...’’ Brian choked out as Isaac looked up and nodded.   
‘’I never wanted to tell any of you because I knew how you hated them but I could just sit here and listen to you abuse our kind any more dude’’ Isaac told him defiantly.  
‘’So how come Tommy knows and Terrance?’’ Brian asked in shock still.   
‘’Terrance knows because he pulled me out after one of the rehearsals and asked how everyone was so cool with me and I admitted that I hadn’t told any of you and then Tommy found me at the club on night with my wife’’ Isaac chuckled before Tommy slapped him.  
‘’You scared the living shit out of me dude, you and a bloody mouth in a dim hallway when you aren’t expecting your band mate to be there could scare anyone’’ Tommy laughed as he walked away and headed back towards Ashley.

‘’Right, now that is all out in the open, we are going back to the club again tonight’’ Terrance called out, his voice breaking the tension in the room as everyone laughed and Adam turned to look at Brian who was just staring at Isaac and Terrance still.  
‘’Are you going to be alright with knowing this now’’ He asked as Adam watched him turn and nod slightly,   
‘’Uh…yeah, im going to skip out and head home for the break’’ Brian told him as Adam nodded.   
‘’That’s fine.’’ He told him, ‘’lets all call it a day guys, its been a good session, go home, go eat, do whatever you want to do and we will meet later at the club’’ Adam called out before he walked over to the two vampires in his group and looked at them both, ‘’idiots, the both of you’’ He laughed before pulling them in to a hug which they returned.

As Adam walked out of the studio, he turned his eyes towards the sky which had slowly started to grow dark as the sun moved lower, pausing at his car in the lot, he couldn’t help but lean against it softly and smile to himself as he watched the colors mix with each other, the warmth of the sun still there on his skin as he wondered about the vampire he had left sleeping in his own bed that morning.

In the back of his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about him, he wanted to know anything and everything about him and he was glad that Terrance wanted to go back there tonight, he wanted to see him again, he knew the place to look for him now, the shadows of the upper level where they had both sat together, shivering at the memory of the feeling of the vampires around him, he reached his hand up and rubbed it over his chest before he laughed softly and unlocked his car before slipping inside.

Driving in silence, Adam leaned his arm against the window slightly as he moved his car in and out of traffic and along streets before he turned in to a long drive about an hour later and slowed to a stop before the window was rolled down and he punched in the gate code in to the small panel which had the gate slowly clicking in to gear and rolling open for him as he drove up towards the house and parked the car outside knowing that he would be getting back in to it in a few hours time.

Tonight he wanted to look better than he did last night, he wanted to impress the vampire more tonight, Adam wasn’t sure why he was having these thoughts of wanting to impress him, but there they were in the back of his mind as he let himself in to the house and worked his way to his bedroom where he had started to undress already, a smile on his lips as he thought about the way the blonde man had told him he was beautiful and how he smelt to himself and the other vampires around them.  
Pausing, Adam frowned as he thought about Terrance and Isaac and wondered if his scent had the same effect towards them in any way at any time, trying to think over the time they had all spent together in the small spaces like the tour bus and hotel lobby’s or in the back stage areas while they had waited to go on stage. Adam worked his way in to the shower and slowly washed until he had done his whole body, mind still blank before he let a loud groan out and let his mind go blank for once as he started washing his hair.

Dried of fully and dressed in only a towel, he stood in front of his large wardrobe and stared at his clothes, the idea of wanting to impress the vampire leaking back through his thoughts again as Adam started to slowly work his way through different pants until he came across the leather ones he normally wore on the stage. The lace up front still hanging loose as he grinned at himself and pulled them off the hanger and dropped them over his shoulder before moving on to his shirts where he looked through them until he paused and shook his head.  
Why was he trying to impress , he didn’t know as he chucked the pants back after deciding that they only really worked without shoes on and he needed shoes tonight before he grabbed a pair of dark grey ones which had white splatters across them, almost as if he had had a paint fight with someone and he lost.  
Next came a white top before Adam found a black button up and decided on that it would do, he headed back in to his bedroom and settled the clothes on his bed as he grabbed some socks and sat down again.  
Dressed fully, Adam headed downstairs and in to the kitchen where he found some more gauze and re-wrapped his hand again tightly, the whiteness of it a contrast against his dark clothes, necklaces on and a good few hours wasted by drinking tea and having take out to settle his stomach, Adam grabbed his car keys once again and a few other things before he found himself sat in his car and driving back towards the club where he was meeting everyone else.

The sky was a lot darker now and Adam found himself gripping the steering wheel tighter as the club came in to view, he wasn’t scared or nervous, hell he didn’t even know if the blonde vampire was even going to be there again tonight.  
Pulling in to an empty parking space, he paused and glanced around outside for a while until he noticed Isaac walk out the club, his wife just behind before Adam climbed out the car and locked it up, heading towards him, he pushed his phone and wallet in to his pockets with his keys before he glanced up and towards the apartment building beside the club.   
‘’Hey Adam you made it, some of the others are inside already, just waiting for Tommy to turn up with Ashley’’ Isaac spoke out once he had noticed the darker haired man walking towards him.  
‘’Awesome, I take it Brian didn’t turn up tonight’’ Adam asked as Isaac sighed and shook his head. ‘’don’t worry about it, im sure he will come around, we’ve been friends and family long before you told us’’ Adam told Isaac with a smile as he clapped him on the shoulder and followed him through the door after he spoke to the bouncer and nodded with a smile.

Walking in to the club, Adam noticed heads turn slightly towards them again, the slight action making him a little nervous before he pushed his injured hand in to his pocket out of instinct as he followed Isaac and Sophie over to some tables again where Terrance and Taylor was sat already.  
‘’You made it, yay’’ Terrance grinned out as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the dark haired man as he laughed.   
‘’Yeah, said I would come again didn’t I?’’ He laughed softly before joining them at the table.   
‘’I know, but you didn’t seem too comfortable with being here last night bub’’ Terrance spoke out again,   
‘’It wasn’t as bad as I thought it might have been, I had a good time’’ Adam smiled out as he relaxed back in to the chair again and laughed as Taylor squeaked and moved closer to Terrance again.   
‘’They are back, the ones who got me dancing last night’’ He whispered as two girls walked past, leaning in to each other and laughing together as they glanced over towards the table before moving on again.  
‘’Don’t worry honey, they wont be back to you tonight’’ Terrance winked out before Adam jumped as hands touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Tommy standing there with a grin.   
‘’Dude why’d you jump’’ Tommy teased before Adam reached up and slapped his arm slightly before he pulled away and moved a chair out for Ashley who sat down. ‘’so who’s getting the drinks in’’ Tommy laughed out as he moved his hands up to Ashley’s shoulder and rubbed them softly.   
‘’I will tonight, lets call it a celebration for our friends coming out’’ Adam winked towards the two vampires in his band who just laughed.   
‘’Awesome, I’ll be right back, just need to go and see someone’’ Tommy spoke out before he turned and quickly disappeared in to the club goers as Adam chuckled and stood.   
‘’Alright, be right back myself with the drinks’’ Adam told them as he moved off towards the bar.

Working his way through everyone until he got to the bar again, he stood against it softly and let his fingertips drum against the surface before a cold hand slipped up his arms and he turned slightly, heart beating thinking it was the blonde before he noticed the dark haired vampire who had slipped in beside him just as the tender walked over.   
‘’Let me buy a drink for you’’ The guy spoke out and Adam glanced back at him.   
‘’Getting a round in for my band mates sorry’’ He told the vampire before he turned back to the tender again and smiled, ‘’hey, yeah can I get two red vodkas, a jack on the rocks, a martini and two jack with coke please’’ Adam spoke out as the tender nodded with a smile and headed away to get them.  
‘’A human with vampires in his band…interesting’’ The male said as he trailed his fingers over Adam’s arm before he moved away slightly.   
‘’Sorry im not interested in the thrill as you guys call it, just out with friends’’ Adam told him as the vampire huffed slightly and crowded closer to him.   
‘’Are you sure about that pretty?’’ He asked in a low voice as his hand moved up to touch against Adam’s neck before he stepped away.   
‘’Yeah im sure, now just please leave me alone like I asked’’ Adam spoke out as he moved away from the vampire again and a little further down the bar where he could see the tender watching them.  
‘’Is everything okay sir?’’ The tender asked as he nodded.   
‘’Yeah im good, no harm done’’ He smiled out before handing the money over as the tender pushed the tray of drinks on to the surface.   
‘’If you need anything, just come over and tell me and I will get it sorted or sort them out for you’’ The tender told him as he smiled.   
‘’Will do, thanks’’ Adam told him as he pulled the tray off and started to head back towards the tables where everyone was back and sat around, Tommy’s arm around Ashley’s shoulders as they listened to Isaac telling them something before their eyes turned towards Adam as he placed the tray down and started to hand them out to everyone.  
‘’Finally, thought you might of got kidnapped by a vampire’’ Tommy teased out as he took his drink and Adam laughed softly as he shook his head.   
‘’No, but one couldn’t take no as an answer’’ He shrugged out before sitting himself down, picking his glass up he wrapped his fingers around it tightly before lifting it to the air slightly, ‘’here’s to friends who we can fully appreciate now we know everything about them’’ Adam toasted out as the others laughed but lifted their glasses against his, the soft sound of them meeting clicking in the air before they all drank and relaxed back in fits of laughter and talk.

Sitting back in his chair, Adam couldn’t help but smile as he watched his band interact with each other like nothing had changed, he was glad of it but at the same time he was worried about what it was going to mean with Brian.  
Deep down, Adam hoped that he wouldn’t have to find a new keyboard player because he couldn’t accept the drummer and dancer like he had done before hand for so long. Tipping his glass against his lips again, Adam swallowed down the soft burn the liquid left down his throat before rolling his shoulders softly as he felt eyes on him, glancing around the group, he noticed that none of them was watching him before he looked up and around the club, every so often different people, both vampires and his own human kind would look at him but each set of eyes wasn’t the ones watching him as he turned back to his friends.

Two hours in to their celebration, Adam looked up and coughed slightly on his drink as he noticed the blonde vampire stood leaning against the bar watching him, blinking and glancing towards Tommy as he tapped his shoulder.  
‘’slow down big guy’’ Tommy laughed as Adam grinned and nodded slightly, his eyes moving back towards the bar to see that the vampires were gone before he turned back again and smiled towards the others.  
‘’Well at least im not drinking as much as you are’’ He winked at Tommy who just shook his head and laughed.   
‘’Well how else am I going to get the courage to get up and dance with you’’ He winked out as Adam just stared.   
‘’Im not dancing’’ He tried to speak out as Tommy put his drink down and pulled Adam’s out his hands and placed it down.  
‘’Yes you are, we had a bet going, I said that you would get hit on by a human first and the suckers over there said that their kind would hit on you first, I lost so I have to make you dance with me’’ Tommy laughed out.  
‘’And what would’ve happened if you won?’’ Adam asked as he picked his drink up and finished it off.   
‘’I would’ve got Isaac dressed in drag with Sutan’s help for the next five shows’’ He laughed out before grabbing Adam’s hand and tugged him to his feet before pushing him towards the dance floor despite his protests.  
‘’I can’t believe you made bets against me’’ Adam groaned out as Tommy laughed and pulled him further on to the dance floor, the eyes of both human and vampire watching them together.  
‘’Had to do something, you were starting to look a little nervous or something’’ Tommy told him as he pulled his boss closer and moved his arms up on to his shoulders as Adam let his hands rest lightly on his sides.  
‘’And Ashley don’t mind?’’ He asked the blonde as he laughed brightly.   
‘’Adam, she finds our acts hot, had done before she joined the band, now let go and just dance with me like you would dance with some pretty boy you wouldn’t mind fucking’’ Tommy smirked out which caused him to shake his head before he leaned down.  
‘’Oh you don’t know what you have just started Tommy’’ Adam whispered in to his ear before he pulled back slightly.

Letting his hands slide on to Tommy’s back more, he pulled his guitar player closer to his body as the music changed, a faster but still sexy beat running through the club as Adam’s thigh moved between Tommy’s own and he raised an eyebrow at him slightly as if he was egging him on to do more and let loose again.  
smirking, Adam moved one of his hands up to the back of Tommy’s neck as his other slipped lower on to his ass and tugged him closer until their groins were pressed together and he had a tight hold on the blondes hair.  
‘’Give up yet?’’ He whispered in to his ear as a breath escaped Tommy’s lips and he shook his head the best he could before his own hands slipped down Adam’s body and tangled in his shirt.  
‘’Do your worst’’ He breathed out as he tilted his hips slightly on purpose as the beats filled the air around them.

From a distance and from the other who didn’t know them, they would’ve thought that the pair dancing together were lovers as they moved to the beat, not a sliver of space between them as the darker haired man pressed his forehead against the blondes, a hand in his hair as he pulled his head back slightly and lowered his lips to his ear, words being whispered before the blonde pushed him away and they both broke in to laughter as they stepped away and Adam held his hand out to Tommy as the song finished and he took it. Making their way back to the table, the others laughed and whistled before Tommy blushed and quickly sat down beside Ashley again.   
‘’Fucker made me hard’’ Tommy breathed out as Adam dropped down, cheeks warm slightly with laugher before he rubbed the back of his neck softly with his gauzed wrapped hand.  
‘’You told me to dance with you like I would dance with someone I wanted to fuck’’ He laughed, ‘’your fault Glitterbaby’’ He told him as he watched the blush deepen across his guitarist face.   
‘’Still you are a fucker’’ Tommy groaned out as he moved his hand to his lap and pushed his palm against his dick as everyone laughed.   
‘’It’s your fault honey, you did tell to dance like that’’ Terrance smirked out as he walked around and handed Adam a new drink which he accepted and took a large mouthful off.

Sitting back in the chair again, Adam let the glass press against his cheek as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, dancing with Tommy had been a good laugh bit it had also left him hard himself and needing, he hadn’t danced with someone like that in a long time and he really didn’t want to that tonight while in this club. Opening his eyes, Adam let them move around the club before he shifted slightly and glanced towards the upper level and towards the corner where the shadows were the darkest, his blue eyes staying there for a while before he tore them away again as the other spoke to him and he nodded softly.

A glance back to the shadows before turning away again, Adam leaned against the table and unbuttoned his black shirt slightly to try and cool down, finishing his drink off, he pushed the empty glass across the table top. ‘’Be right back guys’’ He told them all before he pushed away and stood, walking around the dance floor, Adam made his way towards the bathrooms and headed through the hallway before pushing open the heavy door and stepped in to the lit room, shivering at the difference in the temperature, he headed over to one of the urinals and quickly used it before stepping towards the sinks where he turned the tap on and pushed his hands under as he sighed softly. Washing his hands quickly, Adam let his head hand as he pushed his hands further under and let the cold water run up over his wrists softly before he glanced up in the mirrors briefly and dropped his eyes again, the thoughts loose in his mind before he looked back up and quickly looked back up and spun around to face the blonde vampire he had seen in the mirror in his first glance as he chuckled softly and Adam couldn’t help but smile towards.   
‘’I got your message’’ The blond smiled as he folded his arms across his chest and walked in further before he rested his shoulder against one of the cubicles,   
‘Didn’t want to leave without saying anything’’ Adam shrugged out as he turned and shut the tap off, turning back, he jumped slightly as he noticed the blonde stood in front of him, paper towels in his hands as he softly pulled Adam’s wrists closer and started to dry them off for him.   
‘’Could’ve woke me up to say goodbye’’ He told Adam, soft blue eyes meeting his as he swallowed slightly.   
‘’You looked too peaceful to wake’’ Adam replied as his lips curled in to a smile.   
‘’I wouldn’t of minded’’ The vampire told him as he took his other wrist in his hand and dried it off too before he moved and placed the towels back in to the bin. ‘’I hope the vampire didn’t upset you too much when you first got drinks’’ The blonde spoke as he turned and walked away softly.   
‘’No, he…you were watching?’’ Adam quickly asked as laughter echoed in the bathroom and the blonde turned to look at him.   
‘’I started watching you the moment I saw you in the lot outside the club, you watched my apartment almost mournfully’’ The blond spoke before Adam blushed slightly.   
‘’It’s been a long day, made me regret leaving’’ Adam admitted as he glanced back up at the vampire,   
‘’Then come, spend the evening with me and let yourself relax’’ The vampire told him as he held a hand towards Adam, a warm smile on his lips.   
‘’What about my friends’’ Adam asked, almost instantly he regretted asking,  
‘’Im sure Tommy knows how to handle them and im sure he wont mind me stealing his friend away for a while, I must admit watching you dance with him like that made me jealous’’ The vampire told him and he looked up in shock.  
‘’You’re the friend he goes off to see’’ Adam quickly spat out before he moved his hand up over his mouth as the vampire laughed but nodded softly.   
‘’I am indeed,’’ He smiled before walking back over to where Adam was stood, his hands moving to the sinks either side of his waist as Adam lowered his hands and looked at him,  
‘’How did you meet?’’ Adam asked as the vampire let an open smile form over his lips, the low lighting of the bathroom highlighting his teeth slightly.  
‘’Personal questions are starting are they?’’ The blonde asked before Adam glanced down slightly and breathed in softly.   
‘’Sorry, shouldn’t of asked’’ He whispered out before cold fingers touched against his chin and he rose his eyes as the vampire tilted it up slightly with a smile.  
‘’You can ask anything but I wont answer until the right time beautiful’’ The vampire told him as he turned his hand and let his fingers run along his jaw before wrapping around the back of his neck. ‘’you know where to find me when you want to escape’’ the vampire told him in a low voice as Adam nodded, eyes locked on the lighter blue ones as the blonde smiled and raised softly,

Feeling the slightly colder lips press against his, Adam’s eyes slipped close as his hand came up to touch against the vampires wrist as he lightly kissed him back, his lips were soft and felt almost like poison as the vampire started to lightly pull away and Adam tried to follow. The movement earning him a soft laugh as he let his eyes open and stare at him, his hand moving away from the vampires wrist quickly as he blushed.   
‘’I know’’ Adam whispered as the blonde nodded softly and he watched as he walked out the room, letting a deep breath out, Adam raised his hand touched his fingers against his lips as he smiled to himself and headed back out to the rest of the band.  
‘’Where’d you go for so long’’ Tommy asked as Adam sat down, a small smile on his lips as he shrugged.   
‘’No where, went to the bathroom and got some air, was feeling a little hot after our dance’’ He winked out before standing again.   
‘’Sure whatever you say baby boy’’ Tommy laughed out as he held his glass out above his head before Adam took  it and headed back towards the bar again.


	4. Lips of a sinner

_ _

 

 

 

_‘’Embraced to submission, he lay uncomplaining_   
_As he brushed his hair out exposing his neck_   
_Anaesthetized softly with delicate kisses_   
_He lay ready for him to make his descent.’’_

From the shadows, Sauli watched the dark haired man as his friends laughed and talked about him, the slight taste of him still lingered on his lips from where they had kissed. He had seen the vampire at the bar with the tall man just after they had first arrived, his attention torn between Tommy as he appeared and keeping an eye on the man, there was still something which was pulling him towards the human and he wasn’t sure what it was, the feeling he had gotten when he had woken up that morning to an empty bed and the faint scent of the human had put an empty feeling in to his stomach before he had rose and followed the scent through the small apartment until it got stronger in the kitchen where he was stood in front of the message board, a small smirk on his lips as read the simple thank you.

Hours later, Sauli remember the feeling of standing in the shadows of the club as another car pulled up and he caught the familiar scent of his human as he climbed out and locked up, eyes glancing towards the apartment almost as if he had missed being there already which seemed to make Sauli’s interest raise within as he watched the human walk towards two people and inside.

‘’Sauli’’ Turning, light blue eyes fell on the smaller man as he weaved his way through the other vampires in the upper level before he dropped down on to the couch next to him as he raised his knee slightly so he didn’t land on it.  
‘’You seem drunken Tommy’’ He replied softly as the other blonde grinned at him and raised his hand, his thumb and forefinger close together and laughed.  
‘’Maybe a little, but we are going to be leaving soon, just thought I would come back up and let you know’’ Tommy grinned out before he turned and looked towards the floor,  
‘’Who was the man you danced with?’’ Sauli asked in a light voice which caused Tommy to turn and stare at him for a while before a slow grin appeared across his face with a blush.  
‘’Oh you saw that did you’’ Tommy asked as Sauli gave a slight nod, long fingers curling around a glass and bringing it to his lips slowly as he returned his eyes to the club and to their group to see the taller man returning and dropping down in to a chair, a grin on his face and hair slightly damp from where he had been dancing with one of his group’s partners…a vampire but in safe hands as Sauli turned back to look at Tommy.  
‘’Never thought I would see you dance with another man like that’’ Sauli spoke out, words low as his blush deepened again and he laughed nervously.  
‘’it was a bet me and the others had, if I lost I had to dance with him and if they lost, I would’ve gotten our friend to dress them in drag for a few shows’’ Tommy grinned as Sauli let a softy smile fall over his own face.  
‘’And the bet’’ He asked and watched with the same interest he always had when Tommy screwed his face up slightly,  
‘’Whether that he would get hit on by a human or vampire first, I said human so I lost’’ Tommy blushed out as Sauli laughed softly and sat up a little and patted his fingers against his arm.  
‘’Go Tommy, go home and get some sleep’’ Sauli told him as Tommy nodded and moved to his feet as Sauli laid back on the couch again, his drink held against his chest as his eyes danced through the lower level until he found the dark haired man again, his name still a mystery as Tommy stumbled back over to them and leaned against the man which had captured his attention.

Standing, Sauli walked through the shadows slowly before he gracefully moved down the stairs and spoke to the guard quietly for a few moments, his words of the taller man to be allowed to pass whenever he came over before Sauli walked through the club and towards the bar, both vampire and humans moving out of the princes way. Settled on a bar stool, he took to watching people again as they danced and walked about, other leaving to the back rooms or leaving the club to go home as the time went on later and later.  
‘’They have gone’’ Hearing the soft voice beside him, Sauli softly turned to look towards the dark haired man, a slight blush on his cheeks as he leaned against the bar next to him, hands pressed against a glass before bright blue eyes turned to look towards him again.  
‘’And you…are you not wanting to leave to rest?’’ Sauli asked as he turned his body slightly to face the human whose heart he could hear beating softly against his chest, watching as the human raised his glass slightly and take a small mouthful to finish it off; Sauli could feel the tension running under his skin before he reached out and lightly laid his hand over freckled skin.  
‘’Too much on my mind’’ the man sighed as he lowered his head slightly before he glanced towards the vampire again, ‘’I should’ve escaped to you sooner like you told me in the bathrooms’’ Smiling at him softly, Sauli let his hand slide down his arm to his own hand which he held softly before standing,  
‘’Come, let’s get you relaxed, there’s too much tension in your body’’ Sauli smiled as the human nodded before he glanced towards the shadows.  
‘’Can we not stay in the club?’’ The dark haired man asked and Sauli turned to look at him to see softness in his eyes before he nodded.  
‘’Of course, I want you to be comfortable’’ Sauli told him before he turned and started to softly move through the club, his footsteps graceful and silent under the music which was playing loudly, spaces appearing in front of them as he got closer.

Moving his hand from his, Sauli softly moved it to his lower back as he guided him through the back hallways until they reached the alleyway which separated the apartment and the club. Hearing the soft intake of breath which the human took, Sauli paused softly and just watched him as he took a few steps away before resting against the wall of the club, head low and eyes closed before he took small steps closer and let his fingers pull his keys out his pocket as he stood in front of the man as his blue eyes opened and he looked up to watch the vampire. Feeling a warm hand on his waist, Sauli let himself step closer to the taller man and between his feet as he held the keys up softly.  
‘’Take these and let yourself in, relax and I will be there in a few minutes, I just have to talk to someone’’ Sauli told him as he nodded slightly, eyes flickering away just long enough to move his free hand around the keys and cold fingers slightly as his eyes returned back to Sauli’s again,  
‘’You’re different from the others’’ The male told him as a soft smile fell over his lips, ‘’you haven’t tried anything…I feel like you aren’t really a vampire sometimes’’ He told Sauli as he chuckled softly and let his hand move away from the keys before resting on his chest.  
‘’Not all of us are led by the blood lust which runs through our veins, some do have morals’’ Sauli told him which brought a soft smile to his lips and a soft light back in to his eyes again as he nodded lightly.

‘’Hey…oh…sorry’’ Turning sharply, Sauli looked towards the  clubs door as it opened and Niko’s voice spoke out, his eyes once again pausing on the human who was still stood between his own body and the wall still.  
‘’Is there anything you wanted?’’ He asked as he stepped away from the human again and turned towards his friend before he glanced to the dark haired man and motioned for him to go on before he walked over to Niko whose eyes were following him. ‘’Niko’’ Sauli snapped which caused him to turn quickly.  
‘’Sorry my prince, no there isn’t no more, came to see if the apartment was free but I can see you are having an early night’’ He smirked before it fell as the wind blew the humans scent around them and Sauli raised his hand up against Niko’s chest as he took a step forward.  
‘’He’s not to be harmed, the human isn’t after the thrill’’ Sauli warned him as Niko turned to stare at him before he stepped back quickly,  
‘’my apologies my prince, his scent is one which is toxic, so sweet and different’’ Niko breathed out as Sauli nodded.  
‘’It is indeed, but he is not to be harmed by anyone understand,’’ Sauli told him again as he nodded, ‘’and if anyone asks for me, I have had an early night’’  
‘’Of course Sauli’’ Niko spoke out before he retreated and the vampire watched as his friend walked away, letting the club door close firmly behind him, Sauli turned and moved towards the escape, his strength moving him to the top quickly  where he pulled the apartment door opened and paused as the humans scent filled his senses.

Stepping inside and closing the door again, the vampire turned and looked towards the boots which lined against the wall beside his own, a small smile forming over his lips when he noticed the human’s own shoes sat there neatly like he had done the day before.  
Removing his own shoes and hanging up his jacket, Sauli let his feet lead him through to where he glanced in to the kitchen to see it empty before the dark haired man’s heart beat got louder as he stepped towards the lounge, standing in the doorframe, Sauli watched the man as he stood at the window, eyes watching silently as he shifted, hands sliding out from his back pockets with a soft sigh as he move them up in front of him, fingertips resting against the glass before he leaned forward and let his forehead touch too. Crossing the room in silent steps, Sauli moved his hands up to touch against the taller mans shoulder blades as he jumped and turned slightly to stare at him.  
‘’Come’’ Sauli whispered out as the bright eyed man nodded and slowly turned and took his out stretched hand as he turned and started to led him towards the couch which wrapped itself around two of the long walls, pushing him down gently, Sauli moved away again and walked back to the window where the male was standing and pulled the blinds down softly before turning and flicked some lights on and the main lights off.

Walking back and sitting down on the couch next to the taller man, he reached out and stroked a cold finger down his cheek slowly as he breathed out. ‘’Sauli’’ The human whispered before he turned bright eyes to look towards him, ‘’that’s your name isn’t it?’’ He asked softly, ‘’I remember someone saying it last night when we sat on the couch’’ He admitted in a whisper before Sauli smiled.  
‘’Yes its my name, you have a good memory, my friend Niko turned up while you were resting’’ Sauli whispered back just as softly, his finger tips still touching softly against warm skin,  bringing them down, Sauli curled his fingers around Adam’s wrist, the feeling of his heart beating softly under his skin. ‘’you’re always so calm, you only showed fear once’’ Sauli spoke softly as the other man looked away with a small blush.  
‘’I feel safe around you, I don’t understand why, I just do’’ The man admitted with a whisper, ‘’I felt different when you stood next to me, there was something…something about you’’ He whispered as eyes turned back to look at him shyly as Sauli smiled.  
‘’Come, lay and relax’’ He whispered softly as he moved and patted his thigh, watching as different emotions moved across his eyes, he wondered whether or not the man was going to say something before he softly moved on the long couch and shifted as he laid down, dark hair fanning out over his face softly as he rested against the vampires thigh, eyes closed.  
Watching him, Sauli moved his hand up and softly brushed the dark strands away from his eyes before trailing cold fingers over his forehead before sliding them down over his cheek again briefly before he let them trail lightly along his strong jaw.  
‘’Why do people hate so much’’ The human asked as he let a small sigh out, frustration clear on his voice and in his body again as the prince let a sigh out and moved his hand up to slide through his hair. ‘’we are all the same despite some living longer than others and crave blood to help them stay alive’’ He frowned out, his own hands moving up on to his stomach as Sauli smiled down at him softly.  
‘’People have never understood our race, many…many years ago we were hunted and killed for just being what we are’’ Sauli said softly as he smoothed the dark hair down and laid his other hand on the man’s chest. ‘’tales of us has changed hands thousands of times and each time things have been changed, once we were feared, monsters who didn’t deserve to live, now hundreds of years later we are still monsters to some, but through time and time alone us vampires have come to be accepted by most, we live side by side with humans, own our own homes and businesses’’ He whispered softly.  
‘’Why did you say I was toxic to you?’’ The male asked as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sauli as he paused, fingers half way through his hair again as a smile fell over his lips.  
‘’Your scent is different to most others, the sweetness of human scents affects us all differently but yours…yours is special’’ Sauli told him as the man frowned and he reached up to press cold fingers across the soft lines until he relaxed a little again, ‘’we haven’t come across a human like you in a long time which has caused such a stir between us vampires, you have this beauty about you which both my kind and yours turn towards’’ He whispered, eyes watching the warmth cross over his cheeks as he blushed and looked away again.

‘’What made you regret leaving here today?’’ Sauli asked softly before the bright but tired eyes looked up at him again as his palm rested against his jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek softly as the human let a deep sigh out.  
‘’My band members’’ He let his eyes close again, ‘’my drummer and keyboardist got in to a fight today, Brian…he plays the keys has always had a problem with vampires, always bad mouthing them, I knew he had a history with them when he was a child but I have never asked about it’’ He spoke out softly, words low as he turned in to the cold touch slightly. ‘’he done it again when one of my dancers mentioned about coming back to the club again tonight and my drummer Isaac…’’ He said as Sauli laughed and the male opened his eyes to look at him.  
‘’Isaac Carpenter, his wife is Sophie’’ He spoke out as the human nodded against his thigh softly,  
‘’Only Tommy knew that he and Terrance was one of your kind’’ He told Sauli as his eyes closed again and he moved a hand up slightly, warm fingertips resting just inches from the prince’s other hand on his chest. ‘’Brian said something and Isaac lost it and started yelling, Tommy tried to stop him from letting himself be known after keeping it a secret for so long but he told him he was tired of that so it finally came to light about Isaac and Terrance and tonight was basically a small celebration to knowing our friends fully but I can’t help but worry about Brian, he was the last key player I found which has such excitement and passion about playing, my last one before him didn’t stay for long before going off again’’ The man sighed.  
‘’Im sure your friend Brian will come around’’ Sauli whispered softly as he let his thumb softly trail over his skin before brushing over his lower lip.  
‘’I hope’’ He breathed out against Sauli’s touch as his hand came up over the one on his chest.

Sitting in soft silence, Sauli watched the taller man lay against his thigh, eyes closed and body relaxed, his breathing light and even although he wasn’t asleep, the tension which seemed to of been in his body at the start had left and now there was nothing but calm within him as his scent filled the space between them, it was intoxicating and made the prince want to know more about the nameless beauty laid before him.  
Reaching up with his hand again, Sauli slowly traced his lower lip lightly; the only movement was the soft intake of breath and slight parting to his lips before he brought his finger up and moved it over his top on, connecting the light dusting of freckles before he let his fingers dance across warm skin, just touching and feeling him without harming.  
Each passing of his cold fingers had him returning to his lips as he smiled, he could feel the difference in his body, the submission which ran through his blood as he layed there with the vampire, letting his fingers softly move along his jaw and down to his neck, Sauli lightly brushed away hair which covered soft skin and ran teasing fingers over it. Curling his fingers around the man’s neck, Sauli softly lifted it before he moved out from underneath and replaced his thigh with one of the cushions as the human slowly blinked his eyes open.  
‘’Shh, rest now’’ Sauli whispered as the other man nodded and let his eyes close again as he closed his eyes again and turned on to his side to face the back of the couch as he smiled.  
Walking out of the room silently, Sauli moved through the apartment and in to his bedroom where he gathered the comforter in his arms, the scent of the human’s covering it before he turned and gracefully moved back through the hallway where he paused as the door opened.  
‘’Sauli, I heard you were having an early night, decided that the day was better to be enjoyed than night?’’  
‘’No father, just a friend who was a little stressed’’ Sauli spoke out as he moved forward a few steps,  
‘’Niko said you were entertaining a human’’ His father spoke out as he shook his head quickly.  
‘’Im not like Niko father’’ Sauli whispered out harshly as he turned and walked in to the lounge again, the tall man still sleeping as he walked over and softly laid the comforter over his form as his father’s footsteps quietly walked in behind him.  
‘’Sauli who is he’’ Turning, he could see his father staring at the man with large eyes before he shook his head and turned to face his son.  
‘’I don’t know his name, but he’s different to others who has come to the club, he hasn’t shown fear at all apart from once when he was being backed up by another’’ Sauli told his father as he walked towards him and softly pushed him back out the door.  
‘’His scent’’ His father spoke out as the moved to the door of the apartment,  
‘’I know father, I’ve never come across it before either’’ Sauli rolled his eyes out before frowning when his father shook his head,  
‘’I have…he has our blood within him’’ His father spoke and Sauli laughed before covering his mouth,  
‘’He is human father…now please leave, before he wakes’’ Sauli spoke out, the older vampire’s eyes moving to look over him as he nodded.  
‘’Be careful Sauli, my son, my prince’’ He spoke out as his father’s hands cupped his face, ‘’not of the human but of life and all troubles we may face in life’’  
‘’I know father, im always careful’’ Sauli spoke out.

Bidding goodnight to his father, Sauli locked the door and returned to the lounge to see that the male had turned over and now faced in to the room, smiling as he walked closer to the couch, Sauli paused and knelt softly.  
‘’You left’’ He mumbled out, voice tired and still half asleep as Sauli chuckled softly as he traced cold fingers over warm lips before he leaned down and brushed lips over his soft skin,  
‘’Im here now’’ He whispered as the taller man nodded slightly, eyes closed before he shifted and pushed the comforter away slightly, almost like an invitation to the vampire prince.

Sliding under with the male, Sauli watched the human’s face softly as a small smile tilted the edge of his lips as a soft breath escaped them again, pulling the comforter back up over them both, Sauli moved slightly closer as he touched his fingertips against his neck, the soft feeling of his pulse under his fingertips matched the sound of his heartbeat as blue eyes slowly flickered open to look towards him.  
‘’Sleep, you need the rest’’ Sauli whispered softly as he trailed his fingertips over his neck again, the slight shiver he felt from the taller man brought a soft smile to his lips as he shifted closer.  
‘’Im tired but I can’t sleep’’ The man whispered out as he closed his eyes and took a soft breath, ‘’I can’t stop thinking about the band…I can’t lose another friend’’ He whispered as Sauli frowned, the look of distress back on his face as he moved and softly rested his own forehead against the humans as he sighed deeply and wrapped an warm arm around his waist.  
‘’If they are your friends they will stay, one little fact will not change that’’ Sauli whispered lightly as blue eyes opened and stared back in to his own.  
‘’How can you say that’’ He whispered back, ‘’you didn’t see the way he looked at them once he knew the truth, it was like he didn’t know who they were’’  
Sauli could hear the fear and pain in his voice as he spoke about his friends, the look of sorrow in his eyes which had Sauli reaching up and stroking cold fingers down the side of his face lightly.  
‘’Forget your troubles for one night’’ Sauli told him as he moved his hand back down to the side of his neck, eyes locked on each others before he pulled away a little and softly pushed him on to his back and held himself up above as he stared back.  
‘’Please’’ He whispered as he reached up with a warm hand and touched his cold cheek, ‘’just make me forget.’’

Watching the beauty before him lay himself wide open and submitting to him, Sauli brought a hand up and rested it against his neck as blue eyes fluttered closed, his heartbeat steady and calm as Sauli lowered softly and pressed delicate kisses along the human’s jaw, eyes open and watching him as he lowered and softly let his lips touch against the side of his neck where his hand wasn’t holding.  
Feeling the man tilt his head and baring his neck, Sauli listened to the slight skip in his heartbeat, but again it wasn’t out of fear as he kissed further down to where the collar of his shirt met his skin before he pulled away and lightly pressed a soft kiss to the edge of his jaw and pulled away, soft blue eyes staring down at the male as he breathed out softly, Sauli knew that he was waiting for him to do what ever he wanted and he knew he was ready for the bite if it came.  
smiling sadly, Sauli curled his hand back around the side of his neck again, his thumb running along his jaw as the man opened his eyes slowly to look up at him as arms moved around his waist more before the man shifted and pulled him further on top, his thighs moving to hold Sauli’s hips in between as he leaned down and softly brushed cold lips back over warmer ones again, the same feeling from the club’s bathrooms returning to him as large hands moved up his sides slowly and wrapped around his shoulders, the warmth of the body underneath his warming his cold one as lips moved together.

Pulling away a few minutes later, Sauli took in the change of scent around them as he let his lips skin over his neck again as he lowered his body and listened to the humans heartbeat as it quickened slightly again, strong hands moving down his back and slipping under his shirt,, the warmth running through his skin made him groan low in his throat as the sound of his pulse ran through his ears loud.  
‘’Do it’’ Hearing the wrecked voice, Sauli nuzzled his nose against his skin more before he bit down with blunt teeth as he tilted his head, breath leaving his lips. Even willing there was something stopping Sauli from biting him, the way he seemed to beg and move under him telling the prince that there was more under the surface before he pressed a gentle kiss to his throat and nipped at it just hard enough to leave a soft mark but not to break the skin as he pulled away and traced cold lips over his jaw again.  
‘’Come, the bedroom would be more comfortable’’ He whispered in to the man’s ear as he shivered again and nodded lightly. Kneeling up between the man’s legs again, Sauli traced his fingers down his chest slowly and finished unbuttoning his shirt as he stared up at him, eyes blown and breath harsh as hands came up to touch against his own as he sat slowly and pressed his lips against the prince’s knuckles softly.  
‘’You make me feel different’’ He whispered just as Sauli went to move, the confession stopping him as he stared with interest, ‘’you make me want to submit to you, let you do whatever you want to me and I wouldn’t do anything to stop you’’ He whispered against his knuckles, his eyes closed, ‘’I’ve never felt like this before’’

Watching, Sauli took in the softness of his voice as he spoke, the calm look over his face before he opened his eyes to stare back at him, reaching up, he placed a hand against the human’s cheek softly before he leaned closer and softly brushed his lips over the ones he couldn’t get enough off.  
‘’You make me feel alive.’’ The confession leaving the prince’s lips were hushed and whispered, almost as if they were sharing a secret from the world.


	5. And when im with you, I feel so alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter actually only took me two nights to write and I got a little carried away and ended up with 11,491 words on this chapter alone...for two nights writing, that is pretty good aswell as writing and posting another chapter on a different fic :)
> 
> anyway's, I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter and any feed back would be appricated <3

_''His neck throbbing softly in time to his heartbeat_   
_So soft and unblemished, a peach tinted white_   
_He cradled his head and leant over his body_   
_And kissed with lips open - jaws closing to bite''_

 

Waken slowly the prince could feel the warmth pressing around his back fully before sliding around to rest against his chest, his own hand pressing above as he smiled, the thought about the human staying made him happy for a strange reason, the same pulling feeling he had from the very first night there in the club.  
Moving just slightly, Sauli paused as the man behind him let a deep breath out and curled his arm around his colder body tighter again as he felt him bury his face in to the back of his neck more, his warm breath fanning out over his bare skin.

Listening to the humans heartbeat, Sauli let his eyes close as the feeling of it pressed against his back, temptation written all over him as he waited for him to fall in to a deeper sleep again before he slowly worked his way out from under his arm and hold. Slipping the covers back in to place, Sauli picked his boxers up and pulled them up over his legs as he walked around the bed and out in to the hallway.  
He could sense last night that the sleeping man had wanted him to bite him to help him forget everything which had been going on in his life, the way he begged and kept turning his head to the side, but there was still something in the way of him biting him like he wanted too, the prince wasn’t sure what it was apart from it ran deep within the human.

Being drawn out of his thoughts by a ringing phone, the prince made his way in to the lounge gracefully to see a phone lit up and vibrating on the top of the coffee table, walking closer and picking it up, Sauli read the name which came across with a small as he realized that it must have been the other man’s.  
‘’Hello’’ Sauli spoke in to it when the girl who must have been Danni finally took a breath in her words, ‘’no he is sleeping right now’’ Grinning softly, Sauli perched on the edge of the couch as his fingertips along the edge of the table as the female started to say things quickly on the other end as he chuckled softly, ‘’yes I am the blond vampire from the nightclub’’ Sauli spoke out with a small eye roll, ‘’and no I haven’t done anything he hasn’t wanted’’ Hearing footsteps working their way along the hall, Sauli smiled softly and glanced up at the doorway as the dark haired man stepped inside, his hand raised and rubbing at his eyes as he smiled sleepily at the vampire prince. ‘’he’s just woken up, ask him yourself’’ Sauli said in to the pone before he moved to stand and stepped closer to the human who frowned. ‘’your friend Danni is worried about you, worried that some scary blonde vampire has kidnapped you’’ Sauli chuckled out as he took the phone from his hand, his own laugh leaving his lips before he leaned forward and brushed a kiss over his cold cheek.  
‘’Thanks Sauli’’ He spoke out as he nodded,  
‘’Just reassure your friend that you are alive still…she’s waiting’’ Sauli spoke out as he nodded towards the phone and stepped towards the windows.  
‘’Danni…no im fine’’ Glancing over his shoulder, Sauli watched as Adam sat on the couch and rubbed his hand over his neck before running his fingers through his hair, ‘’no that never happened…yes…Danni please…okay’’ Turning away as he opened the blinds, Sauli couldn’t help but roll the humans name around his thoughts softly, the way the girl had kept saying his name over when he had first answered the phone before he finally had chance to speak. ‘’okay I’ll see you all tonight, just let yourselves in if im not home’’ Adam spoke out as Sauli turned and slowly walked over and settled on the couch behind him, a cold hand reaching out to run down his spine which caused him to shiver and glance back at the vampire with a warm smile.

Watching as Adam leaned forward and slipped his phone back on to the table, the vampire prince smiled softly as he turned and brought a leg up so he could curl closer.  
‘’Sorry, Danni gets worried easily’’ He said softly as Sauli smiled and reached out and traced a cold finger down his cheek before curling his hand around his jaw as he leaned forward for a soft kiss which was happily met by the human as a warm hand slipped along his thigh and on to his was it as he was pulled closer and on to the human’s lap which he didn’t seem to mind as Adam slowly pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Sauli’s shoulder, a cold hand on the back of his neck holding softly.  
‘’Friends are allowed to worry Adam, it’s their job’’ Sauli whispered softly as bright blue eyes slowly raised to look at him, a smile on both of their faces as he nodded slowly.  
‘’Can I stay here a little longer?’’ Adam asked quietly before Sauli let a gently laugh out and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose.  
‘’Stay as long as you like’’ He told him before standing slowly, ‘’but I need to dress and attend to something first, feel welcome to food and drink, treat my home like your own’’ Sauli told him, watching the small nod which left the human’s body.

Silently walking back to the bedroom, Sauli dressed in a pair of simple jeans a long sleeved top before he slipped a plaid shirt on top and walked back out to find Adam standing in the hallway, a soft blush on his face as he smiled softly.  
‘’Didn’t want to walk in while you were dressing’’ He admitted as Sauli laughed softly and moved closer,  
‘’you could’ve walked in, it’s nothing you didn’t see last night’’ He smiled as Adam nodded lightly.  
‘’Sorry’’ He blushed out as Sauli rose and softly kissed him again.  
‘’Relax’’ He whispered as he pulled away and smiled as he saw Adam nod again, ‘’good, I should be back in about an hour or two’’ He told him as Adam smiled softly.  
‘’Alright, I can always make lunch for you if you wanted, I can’t cook much but it will be the most to say thank you for letting me stay’’ Adam spoke out as Sauli smiled.  
‘’That would be nice, thank you’’ Sauli told him softly before he turned and headed towards the door and paused slightly to slip his shoes on. ‘’random question quickly, do you have any history of my kind in your family?’’ Sauli asked as he turned back to look at a confused Adam.  
‘’Not what I know off, why do you ask?’’ He asked before Sauli shrugged softly,  
‘’It’s no reason, just a random question’’ He smiled as the human nodded slightly and he turned away to finish putting his shoes on.  
‘’I…uh, um, see you soon’’ Looking towards the human as his heartbeat skipped slightly, Sauli let a warm looking smile fall over his cold lips as he tilted his head slightly.  
‘’See you soon Adam’’ he smiled before pulling the door open and stepped out in to the morning air.

Walking through to the back entrance to the club, Sauli pulled the door open after unlocking it and slipped in to the quietness, his footsteps silent against the floor as he moved through, only pausing softly as he heard the soft sound of the door closing behind him before he walked out in to the main bar and club area.  
‘’Ahh the famous night walker has finally turned to the day…lets all rejoice and have a party to celebrate’’ Turning, Sauli looked towards his friend with a small shake of the head as he moved towards the bar. ‘’oh…oh, oh what’s this, the prince has finally made his bed with a human’ Niko sang out as he skipped closer and hooked his arm around Sauli’s neck and pressed his nose against it as he sniffed. ‘’oh it’s that tasty smelling dark haired man wasn’t it…tell me my prince, what did he taste like, is he as sweet as he smells?’’  
‘’Back off Niko, this is why we have the name of monster because you behave like one’’ Sauli spoke out as he shrugged his arm off and slipped in behind the bar where he grabbed a clean glass and filled with a diet soda, eyes skipping over the few people inside already for an early brunch.  
‘’Okay im sorry…but still, Sauli the human what did he taste like? Did you finally feel that rush we all get when we fuck humans and bite them’’  
‘’I wouldn’t know, I never bit Adam when we were together’’ Sauli replied casually, his eyes darting over the rim of the glass as he looked towards the wide shocked expression on his friends face.  
‘’Why the hell not? It’s amazing Sauli you have to try it’’ Niko gasped out,  
‘’I can’t…there’s something about Adam stopping me, there’s something deep inside that’s telling me not to bite him yet, even father sensed something’’ Sauli chuckled softly, ‘’the crazy thing is, father spoke out saying that he had our blood inside of him, I mean Adam’s human and as far as I can tell he has never gone looking for our thrill’’ He spoke out as Niko nodded with a small frown.

An hour and half later, Sauli found himself walking through the club and clearing up slightly after the last customers left, their dishes being piled in to a small bucket before he wiped the tables down for the next lot if they came in for lunch, walking out to the back rooms and kitchens, Sauli piled the dishes all in to the washers before he washed his hands and went in search for his father to tell him that he was leaving again after doing the few things he needed and the mornings meeting.  
Finally free, Sauli half ran back to his apartment and up the stairs before he paused and let himself calm down slightly outside the door as the humans scent met his nose, strong enough to tell him that Adam was still inside before he pulled the door open and stepped in.  
‘’Sauli is that you?’’ Hearing Adam’s voice, he started to pull his jacket off and toe his shoes off as Adam stepped out the kitchen, dressed in only a pair of Sauli’s baggiest sweatpants he had which seemed to fit him just right, ‘’oh hey’’ Adam flushed out once he realized where the vampire’s eyes had been looking, his hands rubbing in to the dishcloth a little more as Sauli chuckled softly and walked towards him.  
‘’Hey’’ He smiled softly, fingertips brushing against Adam’s bare stomach as he walked in to the kitchen and moved towards the fridge. ‘’what are you cooking? It smells delicious’’ Sauli asked as he turned, a bottle of water in his hand as his feet led him towards the cooker, only to be directed away again by Adam’s arms.  
‘’It’s a surprise’’ Adam laughed out freely as he pushed Sauli towards the lounge, ‘’wait you aren’t allergic to garlic are you…no wait that was a stupid question, sorry, forget I even asked, you wouldn’t have it in your home if you were’’ Adam rambled out as he turned and walked out the room again, the sounds of his footsteps leading back in to the kitchen along with the clatter of pan lids had Sauli grinning to himself as he walked over to the TV and turned it on before moving to the couch and sat down on it, his feet resting up on the table where he noticed Adam’s phone was still along with a few of his other belongings like his wallet and what Sauli noticed was his necklace and two rings which he had been wearing the night before.

Flicking through TV listings, the vampire prince couldn’t help but listen to the sounds of the human moving around his home, the way he seemed to be so carefree with him despite the danger which Sauli was towards him if anything was to happen like him cutting his hand again like he did the first time he had been inside the apartment with the broken glass.  
‘’Adam, your mother is calling’’ Sauli called out softly as he heard the phone on the table start to buzz lightly against the dark wood, the photo of a tanned women with long dark hair and blue eyes flashing up along with the word mom, from the photo, Sauli could tell that Adam looked like her a lot before his footsteps came hurrying in to the room to grab it.  
‘’Oh hey mom…huh…no sorry I was just in the kitchen cooking lunch’’ Adam spoke out quickly, his breath heavy slightly from the quick dash, looking him over again, Sauli had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the sight of Adam wearing the apron around his neck and tied ever so loosely around his waist while he had flour across his cheek and a wooden spoon in his free hand. ‘’huh sorry mom’’ Adam chuckled and Sauli raised his eyes to see him watching him before he winked slightly and turned back to the TV as he flipped it over again and settled on an old movie which was in his mother tongue. ‘’no that’s just the TV…yeah im at someone’s house…no don’t worry mom, he doesn’t mind…what, why? Mom no…Danni called you didn’t she?’’ Adam asked, the frustration showing in his voice as the prince turned to look at him, the frown clear on Adam’s face as Sauli stood slowly and walked over to reach up and press his fingers against the lines with a soft smile before sliding his thumb across Adam’s cheek to clear it off the flour. ‘’okay mom, I really have to go, im cooking...yes im being careful’’ Adam shrieked out, the embarrassment showing on his face as he started to blush and Sauli grinned before leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek before he started to move out the room. ‘’you better stay out that kitchen Sauli’’ He heard him shout out as he laughed before going back to talking to his mother as Sauli stepped inside his bedroom and stripped himself out of his shirt.

Showered and changed in to lazy clothes, Sauli moved back towards the kitchen where he could hear Adam moving around before pausing in the doorframe and leaned against it to see him dishing something on to some plates, a smile on his lips as he heard the soft humming coming from the human as he moved, hips slightly moving to his hum as he pushed the pan back on to the cooker again and wiped his hands down on the apron before he reached up and behind for the knot.  
Grinning for a few seconds as he fumbled and tried to locate it, Sauli silently walked across and let his colder fingers pick the knot up and slide it undone as Adam quickly spun around, eyes wide before he relaxed, heartbeat slowing down slightly as he smiled. ‘’Sorry still getting used to you being able to move around without me hearing you’’ He admitted with a blush as Sauli smiled.  
‘’My fault really, I should learn to make noise when I have company’’ Sauli smiled as he reached up and slipped the apron off from around Adams neck and put it on the counter before he turned back and slipped his hands down the singers bare chest.  
‘’You shouldn’t have to make noise in your own home Sauli’’ Adam smiled before he leaned down and pressed a quick and shy kiss to his lips before turning away to grab the plates as Sauli chuckled softly.  
‘’But it isn’t fair to make my guests jump’’ Sauli spoke back as he moved towards the table along with Adam.

Eating softly, Sauli couldn’t denia that the savory pancakes in which Adam had made was the best he had tasted, voicing his opinions, he watched the blush form on the human’s cheeks again as he ducked his head and smiled shyly. Everything which Adam done made Sauli smile and wonder more about him and why the pull towards him was so strong in the first place.  
‘’I…uh, im going to head out soon, I promised my mom that I would go see her before I head home and hang out with the band’’ Adam said quietly a while later as they stood cleaning the few dishes left, ‘’but I was wondering…’’He trailed off slightly and Sauli glanced over to look at him. ‘’maybe…that you would like to come over tonight…meet the band and everyone’’ He whispered softly as Sauli smiled.  
‘’So I can tell them that im not a danger to their singer’’ He teased as he softly bumped Adam with his hips which ripped a soft laugh from his throat as he nodded.  
‘’A little like that, I just hate that Danni doesn’t trust me and you to be alone in the same room just because…’’ He trailed off again with a shrug,  
‘’because one likes blood and lives off it when the other doesn’t’’ Sauli finished off with a soft smile which had Adam nodding shyly again, ‘’I don’t mind Adam, it would be nice to finally meet the rest of the band other than Tommy and Isaac briefly’’ He smiled.  
‘’Okay, they are all getting to mine for about seven, maybe eight at the latest I think, I can’t remember honestly’’ Adam frowned.  
‘’They are turning up at six and Tommy said he would be there at seven’’ Sauli spoke out before he stopped moving and glanced at Adam who was staring at him, ‘’sorry, I honestly wasn’t listening to your conversation with Danni, but her voice was loud and I could hear it;’ he said as Adam smiled and leaned over to softly press his lips across the vampire which had him turning in to the warmer body softly.

^ _V_ ^

Leaving the vampires apartment, Adam felt like he had left a piece of himself behind with Sauli as he leaned against the railings of the fire escape, watching him as he moved through the alley way to where he had parked his car up the night before, glancing back, he smiled softly and waved once to the blonde before he unlocked and pulled the car door open and slipped inside, his keys heavy in his hand before he pushed them in to the ignition and started it up.  
Adam didn’t really want to leave but the question Sauli had asked him that morning had him wondering himself, wondering if there was anything to with his family and the tug he felt towards the blonde vampire who he was starting to enjoy spending time with. Knowing that he would be seeing him again in a few hours along with the rest of his friends, Adam smiled to himself and pulled out of the parking spot before heading down the street, clearing the lunch time rush which he seemed to catch the tail end off, Adam pulled the car around in to the street which would lead him towards his mother’s home a few miles away.

Leaning against the window with his elbow as he drove, Adam couldn’t stop smiling to himself as he thought about the time he had spent with the vampire, the way he felt so safe and calm with him and the way Sauli had treated him with such care that he could let himself relax and not worry about anything, in the back of his mind he knew how stupid he could’ve been with the way he had offered his neck up to Sauli, the way he had begged him to bite him when he knew that they were both getting closer to their peaks when they had eventually gotten each other undressed and under the covers of the bed but each time Sauli had just nipped lightly with dull teeth before pressing a kiss over his throat and moved away again. He trusted the vampire with everything he had to give and he wished that he could just turn the car around and go straight back to his arms again, but he had to think about other people and the people he needed to see before the next part of the tour started up again and he was too busy to think for himself.

Pulling up outside a small two story house, Adam smiled at the flowers which lined the pathway which curved through lush green grass up to a wooden porch which ran around three parts of the house, the other side being connected to a garage and the gravel driveway which crunched under the weight of the tires as he pulled the car up and parked it outside. Turning the engine off, Adam grabbed his things where he realized he had left his rings and necklace on the coffee table back at Sauli’s, the thought bringing another smile back to his face as he had a reason to just turn back up at the vampires apartment without too many questions being asked.  Getting out the car, Adam locked the doors up again and moved along to the path where the crunching of gravel under his boots flattened out to the soft tap against the large flat rock stones which created the path. Stepping up on to the old porch, Adam glanced around it with a smile as many memories of his childhood came back to mind as he reached forward and tried the door to find it locked. Walking around the side and in to the back garden, he smiled softly as he noticed his mother knelt on a pad and on the grass, her hands tidying up a flower bed as he leaned against the post at the top of the small three steps which led in to the garden.

‘’You know, you used to stand there against that same post a lot when you were a child honey’’ Leila spoke out as Adam watched her turn with a smile when she had noticed him stood there.  
‘’And you would always be on your hands and knees doing something to the garden because you got fed up with dad saying that he would do it soon’’ Adam spoke back as she laughed brightly and brushed her hands off as she stood and headed back to the porch where Adam pressed a kiss to her cheek and held the back door open for his mom as she walked through with a smile.  
‘’How are you honey?’’ She asked as Adam pulled a chair out and sat down, his phone and wallet dropping down on to the table top of the kitchen table as he smiled.  
‘’Tired of normal life, but relishing in the break we are having in the tour’’ He chuckled softly as his mom turned the water tap on and pushed her hands underneath it. ‘’other than that im good, we had a small problem with Brian yesterday and im worried that he is going to leave the band’’ Adam sighed as his mother glanced over at her.  
‘’What happened?’’ She asked, sitting back, Adam explained the whole thing from starting at the very beginning from when he first met Brian to meeting Sauli the first night and then to the rehearsal yesterday with Terrance and Isaac.  
‘’Are you sure he will quit, I mean he is friends with them and they went a long time without telling you’’ His mother said, a cup of tea in both of their hands as he shrugged.  
‘’I don’t know, im just worried that its going to cause a problem within the band and im afraid of losing Brian, he’s a good key player and no one seems to stick long with us’’ Adam sighed, his blue eyes turning to meet his moms as she smiled softly and reached out, her hand resting over Adam’s wrist.  
‘’Im sure it will be okay, they are your friends at the end of the day’’ She smiled as Adam chuckled softly.  
‘’You sound like Sauli’’ He grinned out as his mother smiled and moved her hand away again as she picked her cup up and took a mouthful from it.  
‘’Well he seems like a very informed young man’’ His mother smirked out as Adam rolled his eyes,  
‘’Mom he’s a lot older than me, god I don’t even know when he was born, I’ve never asked him’’ Adam chuckled as he leaned against his hang which was resting against his jaw, his elbow on the table top as he smiled at his mom. ‘’but he really is nice, different from other vampires which I have met’’ He told her softly.  
‘’Uh-hu, you like him Adam, I know that look when it comes to boys, I had nineteen years of that look’’ She teased as he shrugged slightly,  
‘’I’m not going to say I don’t because I do, it’s just confusing that’s all, that’s why I wanted to come here today too because it was something Sauli asked me this morning before he left to go to the club which had me wondering because from when I first met him, I just had this sort of pull towards him and he said he had it too and we both don’t understand why’’ Adam spoke out with a frown.  
‘’And what’s that honey?’’ Leila asked as she looked at her son with wondering eyes.  
‘’Do we have any vampires in the family?’’ Adam asked before he watched his mom’s eyes widen slightly and her look away, ‘’mom?’’ Adam spoke out softly as he sat up more and looked at her as she sighed and put the cup in her hands down.  
‘’Come with me Adam, its about time you knew’’ She told him which left him frowning as he nodded and slowly stood before he followed her out of the kitchen and up the stairs where she paused at the top and nodded towards the attic space, reaching up, Adam carefully pulled the hatch down along with the ladders before following his mom up afterwards in to the dusty space.

Sat on top of an old rocking chair which used to belong to his father’s mother, Adam watched as his own mother moved a few boxes of a large chest and out the way before she dragged it a little closer and turned on the over head lights, her own blue eyes glancing towards him before she turned back and turned two small locks on the chest which slowly turned with a click which sounded loud in the small and silent space.  
‘’I always thought that it would be for the best that I kept most of our family history a secret from you boys as you grew up, only promising myself that I would tell you or your brother if something every happened and it came to light, but I didn’t think I would ever find myself sat here with you’’ She spoke out as Adam frowned again but nodded anyway as he watched his mom push the heavy lid back with a small thumb as it hit against a few other boxes in the attic.

Taking a box from her, Adam pulled the lid off to see a black leather bounded book inside, ‘’what’s this?’’ He asked as he settled the boxes lid down beside his feet and took the book out and placed the bottom with the lid as he rested the book against his knees and opened it to see that it was a photo album.  
‘’It belonged to your great grandmother, my grandmother, she had always been in to the photography side of the arts and often took photos of the family when we got together or happened to see them’’ She spoke out as Adam turned a few of the pages and smiled as he looked through the different photographs, pausing on one of his grandmother, Adam laughed softly as he realized that she was holding his mother as a baby in her arms, the background of a beach clear in the black and white photograph before he moved on through the book. Getting towards the back of it, Adam started to see the difference in age of the photos before he frowned as he came across one of the older ones to see a face he had sworn he had seen in one of the other photographs, pulling it out carefully, Adam turned the photo over to see the date of 1878 on the back before he flipped back through the book to find the same photograph of the person,. Pulling it out and turning it over, he breathed out slightly to see that the date was a good thirty years later yet the person looked the same in every way and not a single day older.  
‘’Who is this mom?’’ He asked as he held the photograph up to see his own mom frown,  
‘’Im not actually sure who he was to my grandmother, she never said when I found it before’’ She admitted with a shrug as Adam nodded and replaced the photographs again and placed the book back in the box before handing it back to his mother again who replaced it back in the trunk before she looked through it a little more and found some more photographs and old letters.

For about an hour and half, Adam and his mom went through the box together, looking through all the photos and reading every letter and documents which was inside before Adam sat back, his shoulders leaning against the chair as he frowned.  
‘’But I still don’t understand anything, do we have vampires in our blood line’’ He asked as his mom turned back to look at him.  
‘’We do honey’’ She told him,  
‘’but how is that possible I mean, we are totally 100% human’’ He spoke as she nodded again,  
‘’we are’’  
‘’that’s where im confused’’ He admitted as his mother sighed and nodded softly.  
‘’A long time ago when our family came to this part of America, it was just one person, a male who was a vampire, I don’t know what his name was or where he came from, I just know what I was told by my mother and my grandmother Adam’’ She spoke out as he nodded and brought a leg up softly, ‘’for years the vampire line went on and on, never stopping until one of them fell in love with a human, felt the same pull you talk about with this Sauli boy’’ She told him as he frowned.  
‘’I don’t understand, just because they fell in love with a human doesn’t mean the vampire in the family just died out’’ Adam spoke out before his mother raised her hand slightly.  
‘’Let me continue honey, they fell in love and had children of their own, of course because their mother was human and the father was a vampire, the children wasn’t pure bloods like their father, from that couple, the blood line slowly died out because instead of vampire’s they would fall in love with humans so the bloodline didn’t get passed on like it did before hand, but in a way still the vampire blood still ran and it still does today through our own blood, some stronger than others and it seems that your blood has the strong gene in Adam’’ His mom told him as he nodded slightly.  
‘’That first night, Sauli told me how I seemed toxic to the other vampires’’ He told her as she chuckled softly,  
‘’Yes, because your great, great, great, great, great and many more great grandfathers bloodline was pure, passed on from vampire to vampire until it was broken by humans, now on your father side I do not know the history and he doesn’t know mine as I never let him in on the family past so there’s always a chance that his family line has been passed down through both vampire and human so your blood is stronger to them where it seems to of skipped out on your brother and many other of our family’’ She told him with a faint smile.  
‘’Wow...of everything…I never expected that’’ Adam chuckled dryly as he slowly watched his mother lock the trunk up again and push it back to where it had been and replaced everything on top before they both left the attic and moved back to the kitchen again.

‘’So what do you think would happen if I was to be with Sauli and we went and done the whole biting thing?’’ Adam asked casually as he cleaned the teapot out and made a fresh pot up.  
‘’I suppose nothing really as you are both male so you can’t have children unless you had a female vampire willing to carry for you so that the child had her vampiral genes and a mixture of both yours and Sauli’s’’ His mother spoke out as Adam screwed his face up slightly, ‘’why have you been biting?’’ She asked, the humor in her voice as she walked in and Adam jumped and turned to look at his mom with wide eyes.  
‘’God no…no im not stupid…maybe’’ He trailed off which earned a look from his mom as he sighed,  
‘’Yesterday after the band left for home and I went to find Sauli, I didn’t tell you everything, I might of felt pretty weak and everything and I might of begged him to help me forget everything to do with Isaac and Brian but he wouldn’t and im not going to go in to any details but each time I asked for him to bite me he wouldn’t’’ Adam told her with a blush as he sat the pot down on the table and put the cups next to it before pouring them both a drink out again.  
‘’Well im glad to see that he also has a sense of wellbeing about him too’’ she teased as Adam a smiled lightly before it fell in to a frown again.  
‘’Do you think he didn’t bite me because he could smell the difference in my blood, I mean when I dropped the glass and cut my hand, he seemed so calm about it and even then I was expecting him to attack me yet I didn’t fear him and I haven’t felt fear towards him and I’ve left myself open to a lot of times when he could’ve attacked me and I wouldn’t of been able to stop him’’ Adam spoke out as she nodded slightly,  
‘’It could be that he senses something different about you, that you’re special, but I would tell him Adam as he asked himself didn’t he?’’ She asked as he nodded.  
‘’He did’’ Adam sighed before rubbing the back of his neck.  
‘’Then if you see yourself wanting to be with him despite the difference between the two of you, even with the vampire bloodline running through your veins we are still human Adam and you are still delicate not like our late grandfathers who started our family’’ She reminded him as he nodded.  
‘’I know mom’’ He smiled.

Three hours and a dinner later, Adam finally pulled his car around in to his own driveway which had a few other cars sat already, a smile spreading out over his lips as he realized that everyone was here already and that one of the cars belonged to Brian.  
Parked out of their way, Adam locked up and headed up towards the house, the night air a little chilly as it wrapped around him and the soft breeze pushed him forward as Adam pushed the door open and stepped inside, loud laughter coming from his lounge with the sounds of whatever they were watching.  
‘’You idiot, why did you trust a alien for’’ Hearing Tommy’s yell, Adam chuckled softly and toed his boots off before walking through and lent against the door frame to see that they were watching his box set of True Blood again, rolling his eyes, he walked forward and flicked Tommy’s ear slightly which caused him to squeak and jump before he turned and glared at him.  
‘’Are you going to yell that every time she walks out after giving birth to the babies?’’ Adam asked as he walked around and dropped down in to the seat beside Tommy, his eyes glancing over everyone as they waved slightly or smiled towards him.  
‘’Well he’s an idiot’’ Tommy muttered out as he turned away and leaned back in to Ashley again, ‘’where have you been too anyway dude, we’ve all been here for like two hours’’ Tommy grinned as he sent a wink towards Adam which caused him to laugh softly before he shook his head.  
‘’Nothing like that, went to see my mom for a bit’’ He told Tommy as he nodded.  
‘’How is the sexy momma?’’ Turning Adam laughed as Isaac grinned up at him from where he was laid out on the floor beside Terrance.  
‘’First thing, that’s just wrong and my mom is fine thank you for asking, she all misses you guys by the way and wants you to come visit soon’’ Adam spoke out as Isaac grinned and turned back to the TV quickly again.

Standing and heading in to the kitchen, Adam rubbed his hand against the back of his neck slightly as he stood in front of the counter, everything which his mom had told him running through his mind at a hundred miles per hour still as he sighed and flicked the kettle on and found a unused cup sat on the top.  
‘’Everything alright with Leila’’ Turning, Adam smiled towards Tommy as he stood against the doorframe before he slipped inside the room and walked closer.  
‘’Yeah everything’s good, had dinner with her’’ Adam smiled as he nodded slightly but watched the small frown on Tommy’s face deepen.  
‘’You would tell me right…if something happened or something was wrong wouldn’t you?’’ He asked as Adam nodded again.  
‘’Of course I would Tommy, you are my best friend after all, but at the moment im just trying to my head around a few things’’ He admitted as Tommy pulled himself up on to the counter.  
‘’So there is something…I knew it’’ He grinned out as Adam laughed and started to make himself a cup of tea again, ‘’don’t worry dude, im not going to push you in to talking it out with me, you can do that in your own time’’ He winked which had Adam shaking his head slightly.  
‘’Thanks Tommy’’ He told him quietly, a warm smile on his face as the guitarist nodded.  
‘’So a little birdie told me that you never came home last night after we left the club and you stayed’’ Tommy spoke out, his eyebrows wagging slightly before Adam stuck his tongue out and grinned.  
‘’Might not off, what’s it to do with you?’’ He asked as he turned towards the fridge.  
‘’Oh my god, Adam Lambert you dirty boy, you went and got laid last night’’ Tommy squeaked out as Adam felt himself blush slightly, ‘’so tell me…human or vampire, was he good, did you top or bottom?’’ Turning Adam stared at Tommy before he broke out in to laughter.  
‘’Really Tommy, for a straight boy you really do want a lot of gay sex details don’t you’’ Adam teased with a wink, they both knew that Tommy was 100% straight and that he was pretty open about sexualities when it came to other people, he kissed other guys just like Adam kissed other girls, to them it was harmless and a way they greeted certain people sometimes like Sutan and some of the dancers.  
‘’Oh forget about me and my straight ways Adam, vampire or human…im guessing human as you don’t have a bite mark on you’’ Tommy smirked as Adam grinned and turned away.  
‘’Of everything in the world Tommy, im not talking about my sex life with you or any other person apart from the person I slept with’’ Adam told him as the doorbell rang and he turned with a slight smile on his face.  
‘’Oh good you invited him over tonight’’ Tommy grinned as he jumped down from the counter and ran out the kitchen. ‘’Adam had sex last night and never came home’’ Hearing Tommy’s words to the others, Adam groaned slightly and pulled out the water he had been reaching for before closing the door and grabbed his tea again.

Stepping in to the hallway, Adam glanced along it just as Tommy opened the door and Adam could see Sauli turn, the light from the house highlighting his strong jaw and cheekbones which made Adam swallow slightly before Tommy turned and looked towards him with a small smirk.  
‘’I so approve babyboy’’ Tommy laughed out as he stepped away from the door and headed back in to the lounge again, leaving Sauli stood in the doorway and Adam slowly walking closer with a shy smile.  
‘’Well at least we know one person who doesn’t hate me’’ The vampire spoke out which caused Adam to nod and laughed softly before he grazed his teeth over his lower lip and placed the water and tea down on the small table and moved closer again. ‘’Hi’’ Returning Sauli’s smile, Adam nodded softly and softly reached out to take his colder one in his own hand and softly pulled him inside before closing the door again with a soft click.  
‘’Hey’’ He whispered before glancing towards the lounge at the same time of Sauli just in time to see Tommy quickly duck back in, blushing Adam groaned slightly as Sauli laughed and he felt the blond man pull him closer as cold lips brushed against his jaw. ‘’would you hate me if I murdered him slowly’’ Adam asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body and pulled him in to a hug, his face burying in to the vampires neck slightly as he laughed.  
‘’Im afraid I would, and I think the rest of your band might do too’ He said softly as Adam pulled away again and nodded.  
‘’Okay, I wont kill him, but I wont promise not hurting him’’ He grinned out, ‘’come on, I guess we can’t stay out here all night’’ Adam spoke out as Sauli nodded softly and toed his boots off, for the first time since he had arrived, Adam took a proper look at him and took in the tight clothes, his grey stoned washed jeans which hugged his body tightly had a few rips in showing his skin underneath before Adam slowly raised his eyes to take in the white shirt which the vampire was wearing, at the same time it hugged his body as well as flowed over his skin, the black leather jacket over the top adding to the finish as he took it from him as it was slipped down arms which showed tattoos. ‘’you…you look amazing’’ Adam found himself whispering out to the vampire as he turned back with a smile as a hand moved up to rest against Adam’s chest.  
‘’Thank you, you do yourself’’ Sauli winked as Adam laughed freely and nodded slightly.

Picking the tea up, Adam smiled softly as Sauli took the water and grabbed his free hand with his own, the coldness sending a soft chill through Adam’s body but at the same time giving him a warm feeling inside as he looked up at the lighter blue eyes and bright smile.  
At that moment, Adam couldn’t help but think of what his mother had told him about his bloodline, looking towards the lounge quickly and back again, Adam watched as Sauli arched a perfect eyebrow up and looked at him. ‘’Can we talk later…about what you asked me this morning before you left?’’ Adam asked and he watched as Sauli frowned slightly before nodding.  
‘’Of course we can’’ He smiled out as Adam let a soft breath out and nodded and squeezed his hand softly before they started to head in to the lounge.  
‘’So you enjoyed yourself last night then Adam’’ Isaac grinned out before he turned and let his eyes grow wide as he noticed Sauli.  
‘’I really could kill you Tommy’’ Adam groaned as he looked around the room to see that him and Ashley had moved to the armchair to sit, leaving the bigger chair open for him and Sauli.  
‘’Sauli wouldn’t let you anyway’’ Tommy grinned out from behind Ashley as he stuck his tongue out.  
‘’sadly that’s true’’ Adam grumbled as they walked a little further in. ‘’anyway, Ashley, Brian, Taylor this is Sauli’’ He spoke out with a smile as they nodded slightly towards him.  
‘’Why aren’t you introducing the other three to him’’ Taylor asked before Isaac reached over and punched him slightly in the arm.  
‘’Because me, Terrance and Tommy already know Sauli okay’’ He spoke out with a grin before he jumped up and walked over to Sauli and held his hand out. ‘’but it’s finally nice to meet you properly’’ He grinned out as Sauli let a light laugh out and shook his hand.  
‘’And it is you too Isaac, how is Sophie, she hasn’t been in to work today’’ He spoke out as Isaac nodded softly.  
‘’No she wasn’t feeling very well so I ordered her to bed rest’’ Isaac spoke out with a soft smile as Sauli nodded.  
‘’I send my wishes’’ Letting his hand go softly, Adam stepped back over Terrance’s legs again and sat back down on the seat before he felt it move beside him as he glanced over with a smile at Sauli as he sat down himself.

Letting a few minutes go by, Adam leaned forward and pushed his cup back on to the table before sitting back again, his feet moving up on to the couch softly as he leaned closer to the vampire, his cold hand moving up to rest over his knees softly as Adam glanced at him with a small smile which he returned. Turning back to the TV, Adam could see Tommy looking towards them from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips before Adam watched him slide his arms around Ashley’s waist tighter before whispering something in to her ear which had her turning to look at him with a slight nod.  
‘’We’re going to call it a night guys’’ Turning to look towards Tommy and Ashley, Adam smirked slightly before nodding.  
‘’Of course you are’’ Adam chuckled as Tommy helped Ashley to stand and quickly moved to his own feet.  
‘’Oh shut up Adam, at least we return home’’ Tommy winked out before Adam blushed, eyes glancing towards Sauli as he chuckled softly and gave Adam’s knee a soft squeeze.  
‘’That was my fault Tommy’’ Sauli spoke out as he moved his hand away as Adam stood.  
‘’Can you give me a lift home Tommy?’’ Taylor spoke out from where he curled up in the corner of the room against the bunch of cushions which was sat around.  
‘’Sure thing kiddo’’ Tommy grinned out as they started to head out the room, following behind them, Adam paused and let his hand rest against the door as Ashley and Taylor said their goodbyes and headed out towards Tommy’s car as he paused along with Adam.  
‘’What now?’’ Adam asked the tone teasing and playful as Tommy laughed softly.  
‘’Nothing, just…im happy dude really, Sauli’s a good guy and if he took an interest in you than you’re lucky’’ Tommy told him seriously, his eyes on his as Adam frowned slightly.  
‘’What do you mean?’’ He asked before Tommy glanced behind him and motioned for him to step outside and out of the listening ears of the others inside still.  
‘’Sauli doesn’t go after people often Adam, when we’ve been in the club and I’ve gone off to see someone, it’s been Sauli, he sits up…’’  
‘’In the shadows I know’’ Adam butted in slightly as Tommy grinned but nodded.  
‘’Yeah, but you must notice the way others look at him or talk to him?’’ He asked and Adam frowned slightly as he tried to think of the way people had been when they had been sat together in the club, ‘’they talk to him with respect, he’s the prince of their world Adam okay, so if Sauli has taken interest in you than that’s something’’ Tommy whispered before turning to look towards the car as Ashley pushed on the horn,  
‘’I still don’t understand’’ Adam said quietly as Tommy waved a hand up slightly towards the car.  
‘’Sauli never and I mean, in the few years of knowing him, has never taken an interest in any guy, nights in the club he just sits in the shadows on that couch watching people, you mean something to him if you have gotten close to him’’ Tommy told him, ‘’the way you both looked at each other and the way you leaned in to him and he was touching, that isn’t something Sauli normally does with someone like us’’

Hugging Tommy tightly, Adam let a small sigh out as the smaller man hugged his waist tightly, Adam knew that he had to tell Tommy about his past, even if his mother had kept it hidden for a reason, he didn’t like lying to the people he cared about the most and Tommy was his best friend.  
‘’If I tell you something briefly, will you promise to keep it a secret?’’ Adam whispered as he pulled away and stared at him.  
‘’You know I would babyboy, what’s wrong?’’ He asked, the concern clear in his voice as Adam breathed out slightly.  
‘’That first night I met Sauli, the night you and Ashley had a date, I felt like I was being watched and it wasn’t until Sauli turned up next to me at the bar when everyone had wondered off that I felt this pull towards him…apparently he did too and…I…I don’t know, everything seemed just right and I felt so safe in this guys arms that I didn’t even know and god Tommy’’ Adam breathed out as he ran a hand through his hair.  
‘’Hey…hey listen, deep breath’’ Tommy spoke out as he reached up and touched against his neck, taking his advice, Adam breathed out deeply and rested his hand over Tommy’s before he turned to look back at him again.  
‘’This morning before Sauli went to the club, he asked if I had any vampires in my family line, that’s why I went to moms today…to ask her because the question kept going through my mind and I didn’t understand the pull towards Sauli I had and he told me that he felt pulled towards me too, mom explained a lot and my bloodline comes from a pure blood vampire which has died out over the generations of family’’ Adam whispered out with a soft breath as he saw Tommy’s eyes widen slightly.  
‘’Are you going to tell him’’ Tommy asked before Adam nodded slightly.  
‘’I feel like it would be wrong not to tell him’’ I admitted as he chuckled softly and pulled me in to another hug.  
‘’You like him and that’s good, you deserve some happiness in your life, Sauli’s a good guy, always looked after me when I’ve needed it’’ He told Adam before they both jumped as the front door opened and Sauli stepped in to view. ‘’I’ll see you soon babyboy’’ Tommy told Adam as he nodded,  
‘’Of course’’ He smiled,  
‘’and you take care of my boss sucker, you hurt him I will come after you’’ Tommy told Sauli, a large grin on his face as the vampire chuckled softly and nodded.  
‘’Of course I will Tommy I’ll look after him like I look after you’’ Sauli smiled which made Tommy nod before hugging him just as tightly as he hugged Adam.  
‘’Okay, I really need to get going now’’ Tommy chuckled before he turned and jogged over towards his car and got inside.

Watching them drive away, Adam let a soft breath out before he turned back to look at Sauli with a smile which was returned, taking the out stretched hand, Adam let himself be pulled closer, ‘’I thought I would come to get you, Brian seems to be nervous now that he is outnumbered by vampires’’ Sauli whispered softly as Adam nodded and let a soft breath out.  
‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to take this long’’ Adam admitted as he let Sauli pull him back inside, his hand softly closing the door behind them before leading him back in to the lounge again where the other three turned to look at the two of them.  
‘’Ah so he does return, at first we thought you might of ran away with Tommy’’ Terrance winked out from where he and Isaac had moved on to the couch from the floor, their legs tangled and Brian sat in the arm chair.  
‘’Sorry we got talking about something’’ Adam admitted as he walked over to the large armchair and sat down at an angle as Sauli slipped down beside him, hand sliding over his thigh softly and resting in the bend of his knee as he leaned his head against the vampire’s shoulder softly.

Watching a few more episodes of the box set, Adam couldn’t help but let the small yawn out as he curled closer to the vampire, a hand moving along and fingers sliding through colder ones as he felt a light kiss be pressed to the top of his head.  
‘’Hey boss man, we’re going head out now’’ Blinking his eyes open slightly, Adam lifted his head from Sauli’s shoulder to see the other three standing up with soft smiles.  
‘’Alright’’ He smiled back before he started to move and Terrance moved quickly and pushed him back down.  
‘’You stay here, princy boy here can show us out’’ Terrance grinned as Sauli laughed and squeezed Adam’s hand softly and started to get up.  
‘’I’ll get in touch soon’’ Adam told them as they each said goodbye and headed out along with the blonde vampire.

Letting a soft breath out, Adam stretched softly before he moved to his feet and walked towards the TV where he crouched and started to turn the DVD off and replace it back in to its case before he turned the TV off and moved towards the large bookcase where he pushed the box back in to its place and turned, jumping as he noticed Sauli standing in the middle of the room, Adam laughed softly and rubbed at his eyes as he slowly walked towards the vampire as he held a hand out to him.  
‘’Im sorry, I keep forgetting you cannot hear me’’ Sauli said softly as Adam felt cold fingers wrap around his and drew him closer, his other hand moving up to rest against his shoulder as Adam moved his hands up on to his waist and let a soft breath out.  
‘’No, no its fine, I promise’’ He smiled out as he stared back at the vampire, the soft expression there making him smile as he leaned closer and brushed a soft kiss against the colder lips before he pulled away.  
‘’Come, you wanted to talk then we shall get you in to bed, you’re tired’’ Sauli spoke out as he led Adam towards the door and then stairs before letting him take over and lead him up to his own bedroom which was at the end of the long hallway.  
‘’Sorry for the mess, I was going to clean the other day when we got back from the tour from I kept putting it off.’’ Adam told him as the vampire chuckled softly and pushed him towards the bed softly.  
‘’There’s no need to be sorry for your space’’ He told him as he pushed Adam down on to the bed softly, ‘’now why don’t you relax and tell me what you wanted to say’’ Sauli said softly as Adam nodded and pulled himself back on the bed more before he laid back against the pillows, eyes watching the vampire as he stood beside him. Watching the small smile play over his lips as he nodded to the bed beside him, Adam let a soft laugh out as Sauli climbed over his legs carefully and sat down, legs crossed under him as Adam let a deep breath out.  
‘’So I went to my mom’s today’’ Adam started as Sauli nodded, his soft eyes watching him before Adam glanced down at his hands in his lap, ‘’it wasn’t just to see how she was, the question you asked me this morning kept going through my mind while you went to the club so when I went to see her I asked her’’ Adam admitted as he looked back up to see Sauli smile at him softly.  
‘’You know you don’t have to tell me’’ The vampire told him before Adam shrugged softly.  
‘’I want too…I mean, I feel like I need too and if I didn’t  that it wouldn’t feel right’’ Adam admitted as he reached over with one hand and softly linked his fingers through with the blonde man’s.

Staring at their hands, Adam couldn’t help but think about how well they fitted together, the pull he felt towards the vampire and how Adam felt like he never wanted to leave his side again when cold fingers brushed along his jaw and he lifted his eyes to his soft face.  
‘’My mom admitted that it was about time that I knew, I told her about everything from us meeting the first time to the trouble within the band and just mainly what was on my mind’’ Adam said softly as he held the vampires eyes, ‘’she had this trunk in the attic filled with old family stuff, photo albums, letters and other paperwork’’ Looking away again, Adam let a soft breath out before he looked away and down at his hands in his lap, ‘’I was looking through the album when I noticed this same guy in two photograph’s, they were at least thirty years apart but he looked the same, I didn’t understand it and mom wasn’t sure why my great grandmother, her grandmother had taken the photo of him’’ He told the vampire who squeezed his hand softly and still stayed silent, letting Adam talk in his own time.  ‘’when I asked my mom about it she paused for a bit before she started to tell me about our family history, saying how she didn’t know where our family originally came from…just…just that the first known member of our family was a pure blood’’ Adam spoke out quietly as he glanced back up at the vampire to see him staring at him, his head tilted slightly.  
‘’Pure blood’’ Sauli spoke out as Adam nodded.  
‘’Yes, I asked her how that could be as my family is human, but she said that over time the vampires in our early bloodline fell in love with humans and had their own children…’’  
‘’Tainting the pure blood to half’’ Sauli said as Adam trailed off and nodded.  
‘’and apparently over the time, the blood line slowly died out because they would fall in love with humans more than vampires, I told her that I didn’t understand how I smelt toxic to you and the others in the club like you had told me I was, mom said how that the vampiral blood still ran through our veins, some stronger than the others and apparently im the first one in a long time to have the mix of vampire blood so strong within my own blood, it hasn’t affected my brother. Not even my dad knows about the family history so mom isn’t sure if there is anything like that on his side of the family which has made the blood strong within me but’’ He shrugged out as he turned back to look at Sauli again.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Adam let a shaky breath out as Sauli moved, his hand leaving his own before he sat up fully on the other side of the bed, his back to him as he slowly bit his lip and pulled his legs up against his chest slightly, his arms curling around them as he watched the vampire.  
‘’Sauli’’ Adam whispered out softly and hating the way that fear seemed to come across it as the blonde vampire turned to look at him, his face falling slightly as he looked over him. Swallowing softly as he moved back across the bed and knelt beside him, Adam let cold fingers lift his head softly before equally cold lips brushed over his ever so lightly.  
‘’I just need to make a phone call okay’’ He whispered softly as he pulled away, his eyes boring in to Adam’s with softness as he nodded. ‘’im just going to inform my father that im not going to be home tonight’’ Sauli told him softly as a small smile crossed Adam’s lips as he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips back against the vampires again, his hand moving up to curl around the back of his neck. Letting the vampire pull away, Adam let a small breath out and looked up at him as he slowly moved to his feet and headed out of his bedroom.

Sliding around to settle his feet down on the floor, Adam let his fingers run through his hair before he pushed away and started to pull his shirt up and over his head as he moved across the room to where his drawers were. Dropping his top down on to the floor to be cleaned up another day with the rest of the clothes, he pulled the drawer open and searched through it for some shorts and pulled out another pair of pants which he would fit Sauli.  
Draw closed and turned back to the bed, he dropped the clothes on the bed as his hands moved to his pants and started to undo them before he paused and turned to look towards the door as a small shiver ran down his spine and he turned back again and finished undoing them and pushing them down where he kicked them away and grabbed the shorts and pulled them on before heading across to where his stereo was and turned some low music on before walking over to his bedside unit again where he turned his own phone off.  
Feeling cold hands slide around his waist before lips pressed against his shoulder, Adam smiled softly and covered the vampire’s arms with his own as he let a deep breath out.  
‘’Do you think my bloodline is what caused our pull to each other?’’ Adam asked quietly, his fingers moving over the blonde’s cold skin slowly before he pulled away and turned to look at him.  
‘’You are rare Adam, and I think so’’ The vampire said softly with a smile, ‘’and your mother is correct, I spoke with my father, he said himself that our blood ran through your veins, you may be human but at heart the blood of the purest vampire runs through it, it makes you strong’’ Sauli whispered as he laid his hand flat against Adam’s chest and over his beating heart.  
‘’There’s some sweat pants for you’’ Adam whispered, a grin moving over his lips as Sauli laughed and leaned up for a small kiss before he pulled away again.  
‘’Thank you for the thought’’ He smiled as Adam nodded and watched as he moved away to start sliding his top off.

Breathing out softly, Adam made himself look away from the blonde beauty in front of him as he pulled the bed covers back and climbed in and under the soft sheets, his eyes glancing towards the prince every so often as more skin came in to the dim light before his hands pulled the sweat pants up his legs, looking away again, Adam moved down the bed a little before laying back again as it dipped beside him and he turned to watch as Sauli climbed in, his body smooth and leaning on one elbow as he looked down at him with a soft smile which Adam couldn’t help but return to the vampire.  
Staring at him, Adam lightly reached up and let his fingertips trace along Sauli’s jaw line and down over his cheekbone softly before he traced the vampires lips which parted lightly under the touch as they kissed his fingertips and lightly nipped at them as Adam swallowed softly and pulled his hand away again.  
‘’Bite me tonight, please’’ He whispered, almost too low for his own ears but he knew that the vampire had heard the four simple words with the way his eyes changed slightly, his lips pulling a little tighter.  
‘’Why’’ The prince asked as Adam breathed out softly and moved his hand up to cover Sauli’s chest lightly.  
‘’Because I want to belong to only you’’ Adam whispered out, deep down inside he knew that he wanted to be with Sauli, that he didn’t want to ever find someone else, the vampire prince made him feel safe, made him feel like he could do anything which he wanted to do and to be able to feel alive. He knew that it probably meant something important to Sauli to bite someone, the way Tommy had told him about the way he acted and never took interest in people until he came along.  
Feeling the coldness of fingertips brush along his jaw slowly, Adam slowly blinked back up at Sauli again as he came back from his thoughts, the soft smile on his face telling that Sauli had been trying to get his attention had him blushing lightly.  
‘’You really want to don’t you?’’ He asked quietly as Adam nodded and brushed his thumb over his bare chest softly.  
‘’I’ve wanted it ever since that first pull towards you, I understand it now because of the blood line’’ Adam admitted quietly, ‘’I don’t want the bite for the thrill, I want to be with you’’ He whispered as Sauli ducked down and softly kissed him.

Curling his fingers against his chest, Adam let the hand trail up and around his neck as the vampire lowered his body and moved until he was above Adam, his knees either side of Adam’s hips as he ran warm hands over cold skin and leaned up in to the kiss more.  
‘’It will hurt a little without the orgasm’’ Sauli whispered softly, a small noise leaving Adam’s throat as cold hands skimmed down over his sides and back up again.  
‘’I don’t care’’ Adam told him honestly, he could feel his heart speed up a little, the smile clear against his jaw from Sauli as a hand rested over his beating heart while the other moved up to lay flat against the side of his neck as the vampire’s lips moved down to lightly brush over the skin of his neck which was unblemished apart from the light dusting of freckles.  
‘’I can take the pain away from it’’ He whispered as Adam let his own hands slide over his body before they moved and cradled his waist as the vampire’s hand cradled his neck.  
‘’I want to feel it’’ Adam whispered as he swallowed softly, he could feel his heart beating against his chest, the feeling of it beating against the skin on his neck felt strange but at the same time it felt amazing know that he would be able to feel Sauli and what he would do through a clear mind. ‘’I want to fill you’’ He whispered in a small voice as Sauli slowly kissed down over his neck again, his lips pressing an open kiss above the throbbing vein before Adam felt his body arch up in to the smaller man’s as he felt the blinding white pain run through his body deeply as the sharp points of teeth broke through his skin and in to the vein as a small whimper finally pushed its way past Adam’s lips.


	6. Distant Memories

_The heat hits his mouth as the blood trickles slowly_  
 _the taste is addictive, so rich and so warm_  
 _Unconscious, he's feeling a rush in his body_  
 _Excited, he calls out to him "Oh yes! More!"_

 

_November – 1868  
Tavastia  (Häme), Finland _

_‘’They are calling it Suuret Nälkävoudet’’ Turning to look towards his father, Sauli frowned, his father’s eyes were still looking out over the vast land from where they were stood upon a hill, looking down on the small city._  
 _‘’The great hunger years, why that father’’ Sauli asked, he knew that there was something great happening throughout their home land, just not how much it was effecting their country._  
 _‘’Yes son, since the summer of 1866, the crops had started to fail because of the rain, it caused things to rot and die in the ground, many of our people took to the roads to beg once their stored food ran short or out.’’ His father told him as his father turned to stare at him, his eyes distant and the worn look low on his face, Sauli knew this was because of his last feed, it had been a while since any of the family had fed on animals and even longer since they touched a person. ‘’the winter was hard, that is why we left to move to another part of Europe, even our kind suffered greatly and many passed, the weather had improved for them closer to the midsummer but September of 1867 brought freezing temperatures, thousands have died since 1866 Sauli’’ His father told him as he nodded slowly and walked closer to where his father was stood._

_‘’Why are the people still suffering’’ The prince asked quietly after a while of them standing, their eyes following a small cart being led by a man and a few people around it, the body of their dead laid covered by a dark blanket. Turning with the touch of his father’s hand against his lower back, Sauli started to walk away with him._  
 _‘’The weather returned for a good harvest this year Sauli however many diseases has spread through the humans, the number is still dropping but a lot slower, that is why we do not feed from them no longer, we may be immortal my prince but our kind can still be killed by tainted blood’’_  
 _‘’Disease’’ Sauli rolled the word around his mind and on his tongue a few times, his father leaving him to it, as a fourteen year old born to a family of noble vampires, a lot of things was new to the young prince, a lot was kept from him in fear that it could taint his perfect image but Sauli’s father knew better than to keep big things from his son so he often sat up to late hours with him, talking about the council meetings his father had attended over sea’s and close to home, his mother didn’t like it, she wanted to keep her son pure like his sisters, to keep growing and find another noble vampire to marry them off too._  
 _‘’Sauli, my son’’ His father spoke out, turning light blue eyes towards his father, Sauli nodded just once to show that he was listening as they walked the dirt path way back towards town. ‘’I am due to leave Finland for the America’s in a few days, I am to meet with a pure blood’’_  
 _‘’How long are you leaving for?’’ Sauli asked, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked back, eyes dancing over a few villagers who passed and lowered their heads once they noticed the two walking._  
 _‘’The voyage will take a while my prince, I will be gone for three months at the latest’’ His father told him, voice soft._  
 _‘’Father’’ Sauli said softly, ‘’would you wish it ill for me to come with you’’ Sauli asked, ‘’for I want to see the rest of the world and I am often intrigued by the stories you tell of your travels’’_  
 _‘’Sauli my son, you know your mother would not like that’’ His father said as his son sighed softly._  
 _‘’I do father, but if I am going to follow the same noble path as you, I need to learn how to do these things with other vampires’’ Sauli spoke back._  
 _‘’You make me proud Sauli, as my only son you make your ole father proud’’ Grinning, Sauli nodded just the once again as they turned down another dirt road which would take them back to the village in which they had been living for a few months._  
 _‘’I try my best father, I know as royals we have a way to be for our people, that the past few years have been the most dangerous with us having to hide our true beings but I learn from only the best, and that is you father’’ Sauli spoke out with a smile._  
 _‘’Leave your mother to me my prince, I will talk business out with her tonight’’ His father told him, the smile which spread out over Sauli’s lips stared there for the rest of the night until he overheard his parents._

_‘’Osmo, he is only fourteen, he is only a child’’ His mother shouted at his father,_  
 _‘’He wants to come along with me honey, how can I deny my son that?’’ His father asked back, his voice calm as the hysteric laugh left his mother again._  
 _‘’I cannot let my our only son be killed if something went wrong Osmo, its another country where I cannot look over him’’_  
 _‘’Honey, he will be safe, no harm will come to our prince, my darling…I will make sure to that myself’’ His father spoke out as Sauli bit his lip and pressed his body fully against the wall as he heard footsteps faint passing the doorway._  
 _‘’And what of his sisters, will they not think you are picking their brother as a favorite?’’_  
 _‘’They know how  our kind works, the males take care of the business so no harm comes to our loved ones’’ Smiling to himself, Sauli knew that his father would be moving towards his mother, possible his hands moving to touch against her jaw or hands moving to her own._

_Stepping away to give his parents the privacy they should’ve had in the first place, he slipped out of the house and in to the darkness before the soft sounds of night time traders came to his hearing. Walking the dirt path towards the village edge and towards the lake, Sauli let the smell of the water reach his nose._  
 _‘’Sauli, I thought it would be you’’ Turning towards the left, Sauli let a smile form over his lips as he nodded and turned towards the large trees._  
 _‘’Sara, my sister’’ He spoke out before walking towards her._  
 _‘’Why are you out so late?’’ She asked as he joined her under the tree, the darkness hiding them from eyes which could not see so clear._  
 _‘’Could not sleep and over heard mother and father talking’’ He admitted as she nodded._  
 _‘’You want to leave with father for the America’s don’t you?’’ She asked as he turned to look at her before nodding slowly._  
 _‘’Yes’’ He told her before moving closer and rested his head upon her shoulder._  
 _‘’Father will work his ways for you Sauli’’ She told him, a smile forming over his lips again as he felt the light brush of her lips over his hair._  
 _‘’I do hope, I want to make him proud of me’’ Sauli whispered to the princess before she laughed softly and moved, a hand moving to his jaw to turn his face to her own as she smiled._  
 _‘’You make father proud already Sauli my brother dearest, many would not want to follow in their fathers steps at such an early age, not to say to the America’s where it is still unknown to many, even our kind’’ She whispered as he nodded just once. ‘’but now, come we should return before mother and father find us missing from our beds’’_  
 _Standing, the prince offered his hand to his sister as she rose before letting her take his arm as they turned and walked back towards their small hut._  
 _‘’Thank you my sister,’’ Sauli spoke out after a few quiet moments, her light laugh filling the air around them musically before they returned to their homes and slipped back inside to find their parents waiting for them._

_^V^ _

Feeling the warmth of the blood hit his mouth as Adam’s body moved up against his own, the prince carefully moved a hand down to the center of his chest and pushed his body back down, he didn’t want to hurt Adam any more than he had already done and he knew that if he moved around to much that his teeth could tear his skin more and that would be painful for the human.  
Feeling hands come around him as he drunk on the addictive taste, Sauli let his eyes close as he fell to his vampiral instincts, the animal inside of him finally getting something he craved for, for a long time, the rich taste flowed from Adam’s neck and in to his mouth with each push of his tongue against the delicate freckled skin, pushing more of the mixed blood through to the puncture wounds.

All around him, the prince’s senses sharpened, the sound of the human’s heart beat loud around them as it pumped quickly from both adrenaline and what Sauli could only describe as excitement as fingers found their way in to his hair, their hold tight before the vampire let a small warning sound out deep in his throat which had Adam’s touch moving back down to his back, and his head turning to his side as his breathing picked up, he hadn’t meant to let the sound escape but he knew that if Adam had tugged on his hair or moved roughly, that he would also tear his flesh.  
‘’Sauli’’ The broken name fell from Adams lips and had him moving so that his knees could hug around Adam’s waist a little tighter, a small motion to show that he was still there, that he was still clear enough in thought and that the animal hadn’t taken over fully.  
Felling hands on his waist, fingers squeezing slightly as he pressed his tongue flat against Adam’s freckled skin again, Sauli could taste the adrenaline, the slight salty taste to his skin, the way his blood was rich and addictive, so warm that Sauli just wanted to stay there and drink from him forever.

It had been a long time since he had fed from another human being who was so willing, the taste always so much better, tainted more with trust, taking blood from a person full of fear made it taste bitter and so sharp that he often found himself wanting to gag. Adam was special, Sauli knew that and in the back of his mind, he knew that his blood line made him have the flash backs of his past years, the years he still spent living n Finland with his family. But at the same time, he knew that there was something in the back of his mind, a distant memory which was trying to work itself loose enough for Sauli to grab on to it and bring it to light.

Deeper down inside his cold body, the prince of darkness could feel the slight warmth from which feeding brought him, the way his body reacted to the blood of the human below him who was breathing quickly not from the lack of blood moving through his veins but from feeling of trust and having something so imitate done to him without the thrill which most Vampires and humans alike went for when they were biting. No, Adam was different, Sauli knew that the moment he had settled soft blue eyes on the dark haired man, and he wasn’t thinking about the vampiral bloodline which ran through Adam’s blood, no, he was thinking about the way he looked at his kind, the kindness he showed across to them when being spoken too, even towards his band mates, the fear he felt when they had fought, and thought that he might of lost one of his band members. Sauli could see and feel the love deep inside of the human’s body as a soft cry left his lips again, his hand sliding up from where it was on his chest to hold against the other side of his neck, his touch still cold against heated skin.  
‘’Sauli…’’ The softness of Adam’s voice had him lightly pressing his tongue under his teeth again to coax a last small mouthful out before he paused slightly as Adam tilted his head slightly, ’’More…please’’ He whispered out which had Sauli slowly pulling his teeth clear of the soft flesh below and turning to stare at Adam as he turned to look back, his dark blue eyes moving to Sauli’s mouth to where he followed a small droplet of his own blood as it trickled down the prince’s skin.  
Watching him with darkened eyes of the animal deep inside of his body, the prince watched as the dark haired man raised, a hand moving to the princes neck before lips pressed against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if I have made any mistakes, I have used Wiki to help me do the research
> 
> Finnish Famime: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finnish_famine_of_1866%E2%80%931868 
> 
> Tavastia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tavastia_(historical_province)


	7. Whispered promises.

_He reads his elation and stops from his feeding_   
_And, kissing him, turns round to look at his face_   
_Light-headed, unthinking, he rises to kiss him_   
_And falls to the spell of the vampiral embrace ‘’_

_December 1868  
Indianapolis - Indiana – United States of America _

_‘’Father Im tired’’  A young boy complained as they walked through the busy street, the cold air wrapping around them as they pulled coats closer and looked around._   
_‘’Not long now, they should be here soon son’’ The man replied as the child turned to look at his father and nodded softly, turning blue eyes back, the young child looked around at the people passing them by without a second glance, almost as if they didn’t realize that the vampires were stood within their reach._   
_‘’When can we eat’’ The child asked again before he stepped back, the feeling of being watched creeping along his spine and over the back of his neck as he hid behind his father more._   
_‘’When our guests arrive my younger thing’’ He whispered, a hand moving up to rest against the back of the child’s neck, ‘’and I have a feeling that they have arrived already’’ He chuckled softly, the darkness just behind his words as the child clutched at the man’s waist coat._

_Appearing before they_ _knew it, two male’s stood in front of them, their hair blonde and bright in the sunlight which bounced around them and off snow, coats thin and a bag over each of their shoulders as the eldest stepped forward again and offered out a hand._  
 _‘’I am Osmo Koskinen of Finland’’ The man spoke out, accent thick and heavy as the boy’s father nodded, ‘’and this is my son and heir Sauli,’’_  
 _‘’Young’’ The boy’s father spoke out before he tilted his head towards his son and spoke in their own tongue as the boy nodded and stepped forward, his own hand being offered to his father who shook it and laughed lightly._  
 _‘’Please, you must be tired from the journey, in which you took, let me offer hospitality and maybe a warm meal to settle your empty stomachs._  
 _‘’We accept, the warmth will feel nice after the last meal we had’’ The man spoke as he smiled and glanced down slightly, head tilting towards the boy hiding behind the man’s back. ‘’I see we are not alone’’ He smiled, the action warm and kind as his own son done the same and moved forward slightly and crouched down, his hands moving in to the bag he was carrying before he pulled out a pair of gloves and held them out to the boy,_  
 _‘’You look cold little one’’ He said softly, the same accent thick and heavy as the boy stepped further behind the man and glanced up._  
 _‘’Father’’ He whispered quietly as the man turned and lightly nodded once,_  
 _‘’It’s okay to accept their gift son’’ He was told before he turned back to the young lad and slowly stepped out from behind him and reached out to take the gloves._  
 _‘’Thank you’’ He spoke quietly before moving to stand behind his father again, a hand heavy on his shoulder as he slipped the gloves on and pulled his coat further around his body again._

_≈_

_Walking in silence, the prince watched the man’s child skip on ahead of him before he would pause every so far and turn back to look towards his father before he moved on again, his movements graceful but at the same time they still held the clumsiness that of a human which confused Sauli deeply._   
_‘’Pardon me for my question, but is he not of yours?’’ Sauli asked the man who was walking beside his father, both of their heads turning to look at the prince._   
_‘’Sauli’’ His father warned before the other man shook his head and waved his hand slightly._   
_‘’No its okay Osmo, and you are correct, how did you know he was not born of us?’’ He asked as his eyes moved up to the child who had paused again, a smile on his lips before he ran off._   
_‘’His movements are graceful but they still hold those of a human, his steps stumbling slightly and the way he still feels the cold deeply, I could see it within his eyes’’ Sauli spoke as the man laughed softly and gave a nod before he turned back to his father._   
_‘’Your prince is smart Osmo’’ He spoke out, the words making Sauli roll his eyes slightly as he shifted his coat around him and let his eyes wonder the street as they walked, the females moving together, arms linked and some looking towards him before giggling and turning away again once they had realized that the traveler had seen them watching._   
_‘’Sauli’’ Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the prince jumped and turned to look at his father._   
_‘’Sorry father’’ He quickly spoke out before he smiled and followed him inside the house which was alive with voices, some pausing as they walked past an open doorway before moving on up a flight of stairs and in to another large room where the child had shed its coat and was moving towards the large fire place, his knees falling in to the carpet as he tried to crawl as close as he could without touching the gate in front of it._

_Settled around a table, Sauli slowly let his coat fall from his shoulders and held it in his lap quietly as his father spoke with the man who had asked for him to travel to the America’s to speak with. Hearing footsteps walking along the hallway outside the room, Sauli turned his head towards the door before it was opened moments later to a female, her heart fast against her chest as she noticed the three of them sat there before she blushed deeply._   
_‘’My love, come there is no need to be afraid of our guest, they come with no harm’’ The man spoke out, a hand reaching out towards her as she nodded and walked across the room to take it where he pulled her closer and rested a hand against her waist as he smiled. ‘’my wife Lisa’’ The man spoke out before he chuckled softly, ‘’I do believe I have not introduced myself’’_   
_‘’Sweetheart, that is very rude of you as a pure blood, did you not tell me yourself that a pure always had manors of that’’ His wife asked as he laughed and nodded softly,_   
_‘’You are correct Lisa, now why don’t you take James with you to the kitchen and prepare our guests and us a warm meal to settle us from the cold?’’ He asked as she smiled and leaned down to press a small kiss to his cheek before she moved across the room. ‘’James, go with your mother’’ He called out to the boy who was still stood by the fire, the gloves on his knee before he held them tightly and quickly ran over to the prince and set them down on his lap before he was running off with the women again._   
_‘’How did he become one if his mother is human, im assuming his father was that of a human as well’’ The prince’s father asked as the man nodded._   
_‘’You are correct, Lisa’s former husband died in a war many years ago, leaving her young and pregnant with James. They traveled to here and asked for boarding of  the lady who lived here before I stepped in after hearing the women refusing on behave of being along and with a child, I stepped in and said she was my wife and that it was my child who I had to leave years before for work, that my last visit home had made her with child before I asked them both to come here’’ The man chuckled as he sat back, eyes closed as if he was remembering, ‘’she believed and Lisa came to live with me, she had her child and I helped to raise him as if he was my own son, he is eight years old now, he’s been half of us for a year now I do believe, we had an attack  and James was caught and biting, I saved him myself, so now my blood is running with his own and making him stronger’’ He finished as the door opened again and James came running across before he tripped slightly on the floor and fell to his knees._   
_‘’Father’’ He laughed out as he scrambled back to his feet and ran to the man, ‘’you never believe who is here’’ He grinned out, the smile wide on his lips before his father nodded._   
_‘’Who James’’ He asked before the boy leaned up and whispered in to his ear which had the man laughing and nodding softly before the boy ran out again._   
_‘’He is a happy child’’ Sauli’s father spoke out as Sauli smiled and turned back,_   
_‘’He is’’ The man spoke out before he smiled, ‘’I’ve done it again, please forgive me, I am Jonathan Lambert’’ The man spoke out before he reached across to shake Osmo’s hand again._

_^V^_

Feeling Sauli’s teeth leave his neck, Adam let a small sound out before he had turned to stare up at the vampire, his lips tainted by his blood before a small drop slipped down the side of his mouth, his eyes following it before he could stop himself, he was rising quickly, the motion making him lightheaded even more as he pressed his lips against the prince’s the taste of his own blood moving on to his own lips before he parted them and encouraged the vampire to let himself go again, to let the animal inside of him out.

Hearing the small growl from the vampire’s throat, Adam slid his hands down his back before moving them back to his cold arms again which felt a little warmer to the touch.  
Against his chest, his heart thumped loudly, the sound echoing through to his ears as he fell backwards again, the body above him moving as hands gripped his wrists in a bruising hold and pushed them above his head as a small moan left Adam’s own lips, the roughness at Sauli’s expense driving him on more as he nipped at the vampire’s own lips, not a care in the world for the feeling of his blood sliding down his neck or the copper taste within his own mouth.  
Feeling the vampire move away, he panted deeply and arched up slightly in to the other body as he felt the prince’s lips move back to his neck, a tongue sliding up to catch the droplets before they closed around the bite again and pushed against skin without breaking anymore skin.  
‘’Fuck’’ Adam groaned out as he tilted his head to the side, the whole side of his neck bare to the vampire who seemed to take a liking to licking his neck before he pulled away and sat up, head thrown back and eyes closed as lips stayed parted and painted a dark red.   
Breathing deeply as he stared up at the prince, Adam couldn’t help but think of how beautiful he looked when he was free of trying to hide who he really was on the inside.  
‘’Your blood’’ Sauli spoke out, voice rough a little before he turned back to look down at the dark haired man, his eyes darker in color as he reached a hand out to trail along Adam’s jaw and down over the bites again, ‘’so rich and addictive’’ The prince whispered out, ‘’no one is going to touch you again’’ He all but growled out as he lowered his body down over Adam’s, his lips pressing against his deeply which Adam returned as his hands fell down to Sauli’s thighs and slipped up them slowly, the feeling of the cold body above his was different from people he had been with before but in the back of his mind, Adam didn’t care, he enjoyed the feeling and he knew that he didn’t want to touch anyone else as he pulled away from the kiss to turn his neck to the other side, his throat bare and untouched being offered up to the vampire above him who growled low in his throat. ‘’you do not know what you are offering’’ He whispered low against Adam’s ear, his accent heavy and tainted as he swallowed.  
‘’Your protection and your touch’’ Adam whispered out, ‘’for me to be yours at your beg and call, any hour of any day’’ Adam breathed out, heart racing just out of the thought of belonging to Sauli completely.

Feeling the vampire raise from where he was laid against Adam’s body, he watched through hooded eyes as Sauli stared down at him, eyes slowly returning back to their pale blue as he tilted his head and reached up to his own mouth and rubbed it along his lower lip before he pulled it away and stared down at it and the tiny amount of wet blood still there as he smiled softly.  
‘’You are something else Adam Lambert’’ Sauli spoke out before he grinned slightly as Adam’s eyes went wide,  
‘’I’ve never spoken of my last name to you and neither has Tommy of what I have known’’ He spoke out as gentle hands ran over both sides of his neck in a soft touch.

‘’With your blood, it has brought forth old memories of a young age’’ Sauli whispered softly as Adam stared up at him, his own hands trailing up over the vampires body before he moved them down over his cold wrists,  
‘’How young?’’ Adam asked interested as Sauli chuckled softly and leaned down, his lips brushing over his lightly before he tilted Adam’s jaw up softly and leaned back down, his tongue trailing over the bite marks slowly.  
‘’Fourteen years young, the year 1868, I came to this country with my father’’ Sauli whispered lightly in to his ear as a hand moved down over Adam’s chest slowly, the movements slow and gentle as he rubbed circles over his chest, ‘’Indiana, the home to the pure blood he was to meet, I believe he is the first of your family’’ Sauli whispered lightly in to his ear as Adam let his eyes close, body relaxed under the vampires touch.

‘’He was called Jonathan’’ The vampire whispered in to his ear lightly as sleep tugged at his sub-conscious, ‘’He had the same blue eyes as you do’’ Sauli whispered, the movement still over his chest before Adam slowly raised a hand up and covered the prince’s which stilled the movement over his beating heart, ‘’dark hair and a laugh which would run through your body and make you smile yourself’’  
‘’He sounds pretty’’ Adam mumbled sleepily as Sauli let a soft laugh out from beside him, the weight gone from his own body which Adam didn’t notice as he turned slightly, only to be pushed back.  
‘’He was, stay…it will hurt less come morning’’ Sauli whispered as he nodded softly, ‘’He had a child, not his by blood or marriage, but that which he saved, young master James, such a happy boy’’ Sauli whispered as Adam felt himself starting to fall deeper in to the sleep which was trying to take over his body.  
In the back of his mind, he could still hear the prince talking to him, saying words which faded away to his own mother tongue and which seemed to nag at the back of Adam’s mind, a familiar tone and the words trying to make sense as if he had heard them once before. ‘’sleep my human, regain your strength for I took too much’’ Sauli whispered closer to his ear, lips touching before silence took Adam deeper under until he was fast asleep in the vampires arms.


	8. Waking up alone

_ March 1869  
Indianapolis - Indiana – United States of America _

_‘’Father’’ The prince spoke out as he turned from the large window and moved towards the fire burning brightly in the library where his father was stood, his own blue eyes turning to look towards his son before he moved his hand away from his mouth._   
_‘’What is it Sauli’’ His father asked as he stood straighter, the worry etched on to his face had the prince concerned._   
_‘’Mother and my sisters will be fine will they not?’’ Sauli asked, his arms wrapped around his torso as his father smiled weakly and moved away from where he was stood watching the clock on the wall to lay his hands on his sons shoulders with a tight squeeze, he could see the fear in the young prince’s eyes and he felt the same fear inside as Sauli felt his father’s hands press either side of his neck._   
_‘’Your mother and sisters are strong my prince, do not worry’’ His father told him as he lightly bit his lip._   
_‘’Father I am afraid’’ Sauli whispered quietly as his father nodded slowly and pulled his son closer to his chest, just holding and staring towards the window before his head turned towards the door as it opened and James ran in._   
_‘’Prince Sauli’’ He cried out happily before Jonathan stepped inside the room behind him._   
_‘’My apologies, am I interrupting?’’ Jonathan asked as Sauli slowly pulled away from his father’s hold and shook his head._   
_‘’Sauli’’ Turning to stare at his father, Sauli watched his eyes before he shook his head and turned away to return to the window he had been standing at. Letting his pale blue eyes watch out over the street below, inside he was afraid of what was happening, he knew hat back home a small war had started between his kind and the humans, he knew that his father and himself was due to return back to Finland the week before last but the news of the war had reached to them and delayed their return at his father’s words, instead, his father had sent for the rest of his family to come to the America’s with as much as they could bring._

_‘’Sauli’’ Turning his head, the prince looked down at the new born vampire who was stood beside him with a large grin on his face._   
_‘’Yes James’’ Sauli asked as the boy jumped slightly, like he was trying to match Sauli in height._   
_‘’Mama said I could go to the park today, but none has taken me yet’’ James grinned before he suddenly went quiet and turned towards the two elders as Sauli done the same to see them huddle close, the look of despair on his father’s face had Sauli turning fully to look towards him._   
_‘’Father’’ Sauli spoke out to see his father’s eyes move towards him, ‘’what is it?’’_   
_‘’Nothing to worry about my prince’’ Osmo told him with a smile which had Sauli frowning,_   
_‘’Forgive me father for I do not believe in your words’’ Sauli told him as he moved a hand to cover his chest where his unbeaten heart was, ‘’for in here I know when you’re in doubt, I know your eyes when they are tired and afraid, I know your eyes when they are happy yet now they are void of emotion, please do not treat me like a child father’’_   
_‘’My prince’’ Osmo sighed as he turned and walked towards his son, his hands once again settling on his shoulders before they slipped up to his neck again, ‘’you know I do not wish to keep things from you my son but some things are worth keeping to protect you’’_   
_‘’I do not need protecting father’’ Sauli cried, his hands moving to his father’s wrists and pulling them away, ‘’yes I am afraid for my mother and my sisters, I may be a noble father but I am still alive and I do still have emotions , I may not understand what the humans feel for I have never been one but I feel like you are trying to hide the truth from me’’_   
_‘’James, come son’’ Jonathan spoke out before Sauli reached out and laid his hand on the young boy’s shoulder, stopping him from leaving._   
_‘’Sauli son matters I do hide you from, not only to protect you but to keep you alive, you are my only boy, my prince and heir if something was to ever happen to me my prince’’_   
_‘’And what about mother and my sisters, how can you protect them from the war when you delay our return home’’ Sauli bit back as his father looked from his son, down to James who was watching the young prince._   
_‘’Im protecting them by bringing them here Sauli, we are not returning to our land, it is too dangerous for us to be there now’’_

_Shaking his head, Sauli pulled away from his father’s touch and turned to the young boy by his side still,_   
_‘’Come James, I’ll take you to the park’’ Sauli told the boy who beamed widely and grabbed the prince’s hand before he was being dragged away from Osmo and Jonathan and towards the door._   
_‘’My prince-‘’_   
_‘’No father…I will not speak of this no more until I am treated like my title gives me, I may be fourteen but I am wise above my years, you have said that yourself many times’’ Sauli spoke out before he was turning and allowing James to pull him out the room and down to the front foyer where Lisa was stood with worried upon her face._   
_‘’Momma, momma Prince Sauli said he would take me to the park’’ James beamed out as he let his hand go and moved to grab his coat._   
_‘’Thanks very nice dear, why don’t you run along to the kitchen and see to Joan and tell her what you would like for lunch’’ Lisa spoke to the boy as he nodded and quickly ran out of view. ‘’is everything okay prince?’’ Lisa asked him as he breathed out._   
_‘’Please, there is no need for a title when I am a guest in your home, and my apologies for my raised voice’’ Sauli told her softly as she smiled at him._   
_‘’Hush dear, the house is used to its raised voices, matters are important to your family’’ Lisa told him as she reached forward and let her hands rest against his jaw which was set firmly, ‘’do you need to feed Sauli?’’ Lisa asked as he closed his eyes before opening them again. Her tone was soft and comforting, it reminded him of his sisters and mother, and she was worried for him but not demanding._   
_‘’Yes, but it is not a need in which I need to tend to right now, I have time to take James to the park, despite our nature, he needs to have a normal childhood as much as he can’’ Sauli replied softly as he smiled at Lisa softly._   
_‘’Okay, but you just tell him if that need grows okay, he knows places to go if you cannot come home in time’’ She smiled at him as Sauli returned it._   
_‘’Thank you Lisa’’ Sauli smiled as he raised up and lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling away as footsteps came running back and James came to a skidding halt between them._   
_‘’Father, would you like to come with us?’’ Turning, Sauli raised his eyes to the stairs to see both of their fathers watching them._   
_‘’No, you go on son, I have things I need to attend to’’ Jonathan spoke out as Sauli locked eyes with his own father before he turned away and held his hand out to James._   
_‘’Come, let’s go have fun’’_

_^V^_

Eyes opening slowly, Adam blinked a few times and let his eyes roam around the room before he slowly turned, his neck sore had him letting a weak sound out before he rolled over on to his side, feeling the tug of skin taught over his neck, Adam let a soft breath out before opening his eyes again to stare across the bed to see it empty, the sheets slightly disturbed from where Sauli had been laid.  
Letting a soft breath out, Adam thought back to Sauli’s words which had seeped through to his mind from where he had been falling asleep, the soft touch against his skin and the whispered words of lying still to stop him from having too much pain come morning. With that thought, Adam found himself turning back over and pushing himself on to his elbows as he looked towards the clock which sat on his night stand, the digital numbers showing him that it was close to six am as he slowly pushed himself up fully and moved the covers away from his body before legs were swung around and feet touching against cold hard flooring.

Moving through his house until he found himself in front of his bathroom mirror, Adam blinked a few times at the brightness from the white before he tilted his head slightly, a hand coming up to touch fingertips against the small bite mark on the side of his throat.

_‘’you do not know what you are offering’’_

_‘’Your protection and your touch…for me to be yours at your beg and call, any hour of any day’’_

Closing his eyes, Adam let the memory of their words pass by as he gripped the sink tightly with one hand and covered the bite with another, he knew that Sauli neck took the second bite to the other side of his throat, instead he had creased from his feeding to talk to Adam, to tell him of Jonathan, his family’s creator in a way before he had started to fall in to a deeper sleep and heard Sauli turn to his own mother tongue, inside Adam could remember some of the words which seemed to familiar to him yet at the same time he couldn’t come to understand why, as far as he had known, he had never been to Finland nor had any of his family before his eyes opened and he stayed in to the mirror at his reflection.

His father;

He knew that on his father’s side of the family he had Scandinavian routes, they were mainly Norwegian but that had to be some which wasn’t, he also knew that his father had lived there as a teenager and Adam wondered if the vampiral bloodline also came from there, he couldn’t make his mind point to anything anymore, he didn’t know what to believe and what not to, now that he knew about the bloodline of his mother’s family.  
Shaking his thoughts away, Adam turned the tap on and let the water run before his hands were moving under and cupping it as his body leaned down and he brought his hands up to splash the water over his face which felt heated a little like the rest of his body. Letting a breath out, Adam closed his eyes and turned the tap off before he retreated, eyes opening to pick the towel up and slowly dried his face off.

Returning to his room, Adam peered inside to see it still empty as his thoughts turned to those of the vampire prince and where he might be, he knew Sauli was spending the night, he had said it himself before he left to make his phone call. Stepping as silently as he could through his hallway, he peered in to each room before finally settling down the stairs and in to the large hallway which was silent still.  
‘’Sauli’’ Adam spoke out before he grimaced at the slight roughness to his voice before he headed in to the lounge where they had been only the night before to see that too, empty of the vampire. Confused and still tired, Adam searched the house until he found himself stepping out on to the back porch of his home to find the prince stood on the steps, facing out over the view from his back yard, the silver moonlight making his image look almost magical and powerful which had Adam reaching out to hold on to the door frame.

_’’No one is going to touch you again’’_

Letting a soft breath out from Sauli’s words, Adam lifted his head up to stare at the vampire whom had not moved a single breath…almost as if he did not notice him stood behind.  
Stepping forward slowly as to test his balance, Adam let himself let go the frame a he moved towards Sauli and let a soft breath out which he soon realized was a bad mistake as he more than felt the wave of cold air pass over his bare chest before he felt his back slam in to the side of the house beside the open door, his breathing being knocked out of his lungs as he grabbed at the hand around his throat.  
‘’Adam’’ Hearing Sauli’s voice before the feeling of the cold hand moving from his throat quickly, Adam felt himself drop down on to his knees slightly as he coughed, the sudden rush of air back in to his body quicker than his body could handle as a cold hand rubbed over his back. ‘’I am sorry Adam’’ Sauli’s soft words reached his ears as he shook his head slightly and reached out, his fingertips brushing over Sauli’s leg before it moved up to his wrist as he raised his eyes to see the worried look on the blondes face.  
‘’Not your fault, I startled you’’ Adam breathed out.  
‘’I hurt you’’  
‘’No you didn’t, im fine’’ Adam stated, his heart still fast against his chest which he wished would slow as Sauli ran his hands over his body.  
‘’Come, you should still be resting, you’re still weak from my bite’’ The prince whispered softly as he helped Adam to stand, his arms around Adam’s waist as Adam moved his arm over his shoulders and they moved back inside and back upstairs to the bedroom where Sauli settled Adam down before pulling the covers up over him.  
‘’Why were you outside’’ Adam whispered softly as Sauli sat on the edge of the bed and ran cold fingers though Adam’s dark hair.  
‘’I did not sleep well’’ Sauli whispered softly as he leaned down, cold lips pressing a kiss against his warm forehead which had him pulling away with a small frown. ‘’you have a small fever’’ He whispered softly, his body moving before Adam could pull him back.  
‘’I’m fine Sauli, I feel better now you are close’’ Adam told him honestly as Sauli paused in the doorway of the room. Watching as he returned to Adam’s side, he slipped across the bed and pulled the covers away for the prince who looked at Adam before he was moving and sliding in beside him. ‘’why didn’t you sleep’’ Adam asked with a small yawn which had Sauli smiling and running a cold finger down his chest softly.  
‘’I had another memory, a dream’’ Sauli whispered softly as his hand rested against Adam’s chest, ‘’but hush now, sleep some more’’ He whispered as Adam nodded, he couldn’t understand it but he trusted the vampire enough to let his guards down and be submissive under his control, never had Adam done that to someone else.  
‘’Tell me a story’’ He whispered softly as he edged closer to the vampire prince whose arms found themselves wrapping around his body as Adam laid his head on the unmoving chest.  
‘’Which story would you like to hear?’’ Sauli whispered lowly, the sound making Adam shiver slightly as he let their legs tangle.  
‘’The one you told me before I fell asleep fully…one in your tongue…the gods and the wolf, it seems familiar to me’’ Adam whispered out.  
‘’You understood?’’ Sauli asked as Adam shifted with a shrug,  
‘’A little but I don’t know how but come morning I’ll talk to my father about his family, he has Scandinavian bloodline’’ Adam yawned out as he felt the touch of the vampire pause softly on his back.  
‘’The gods and the wolf is a tale from Prose Edda’’ Sauli whispered before he started to talk, the folktale slowly pulling Adam closer to sleep along with the prince’s soft voice.


	9. Meeting Eber

Waking to warmth across his face, the prince stirred, his lips pulling back slightly as he turned, his back moving against the warmth as a quick rustling sound had Sauli opening his eyes slowly to see the bed empty and movement behind him.  
‘’You should be resting Adam’’ The vampire prince spoke out quietly, the small intake of breath causing him to turn slowly to glance back. Seeing Adam stood by the window, Sauli watched as he fiddled with the bottom of the curtains.   
‘’I didn’t mean to wake you’’ Adam whispered softly as Sauli pushed himself up until he was sitting, the covers pooling around his waist as he held his hand out.  
‘’Come, you did not’’ Sauli said softly, ‘’im not used to the sunlight so much at the moment’’ Smiling as the humans hand slipped in to his, Sauli moved on the bed and softly pulled him back down beside him.

Watching Adam settle back beside him, Sauli let himself curl closer as a warm hand rested on his hip with a sigh which had him watching Adam’s face softly as bright blue eyes stared back at him.  
‘’Your mind is busy’’ The prince whispered as he raised a hand and touched his fingertips softly to Adam’s temple. ‘’talk to me Adam’’  
‘’It’s stupid, but im worried about talking to my father’’ Adam whispered to him softly as his hand slipped up along Sauli’s side to rest flat on his ribs, his fingers spread wide. ‘’after my mother explaining our family history, im just scared that my father will have the same on his side and its stupid because I know I should not be scared of what runs through my blood’’   
‘’It’s normal to be afraid of something you have never thought about’’ The prince whispered softly, ‘’even I get afraid sometimes’’  
‘’You do?’’ Adam asked surprised,   
‘’I do’’  
‘’Tell me of a time you were afraid’’ Adam whispered as Sauli smiled softly and let his fingers trail over the warm cheek before tracing along Adam’s jaw and down on to his neck where he brushed his fingers over the bite, the small breath leaving his lips had him placing his hand on Adam’s jaw again.   
‘’The year 1869, month March, I and my father were still here in the America’s; our voyage back to Finland had been delayed when the word of war had reached my father’s ears in our home land. The humans had taken fight against my kind in fear and I was stuck here with my father while my mother and sisters were back home. Because of who we were, our family was in danger, not all vampires took kindly to my family because of our status in the community.’’ Sauli whispered softly, his eyes never leaving Adam’s once as he spoke, ‘’father sent word for them to come to here, to leave our home land and travel the rough seas in bad weather to get to safety. It had been a while since we had heard from them and news of a ship wreck reached the shores and I was afraid for my family for that was their ship. It was three weeks before my father heard from another ship, my mother and three sisters had followed on word of another vampire to not board the ship they were to travel for their death would happen.’’  
‘’Sauli’’ Adam’s whisper was broken slightly as he smiled and let his thumb smooth along his cheek.   
‘’Shush. Just rest and listen’’ Sauli whispered, ‘’my mother saw the truth in the vampires eyes and gathered my sisters as and as much as they could before boarding another ship, that’s why father had no word from them. The vampire turned out to be coming to the America’s too, for he had lived there but moved away for many years but now a word from his only relative living had asked for him back home, I was afraid for my family as you are. Adam, change is something big which you don’t expect but sometimes it can be good too.’’  
‘’I know it can, change is something im used to but this…’’ Sigh Adam turned over on to his back and stared up at the ceiling as Sauli watched him, ‘’would you come with me?’’ Hearing the question, Sauli sat up softly and rested his hand over Adam’s beating heart as he stared down in to warm eyes.  
‘’Is that what you want?’’ He asked as Adam nodded.   
‘’I don’t think I would be able to do it on my own, not like mom’’ Adam told him, ‘’my relationship with my dad is good but I don’t normally go around just for a chit chat about the family blood line’’  
‘’Than I shall come with you’’ Sauli whispered softly, the smile he received had him leaning down to brush a kiss across the warm lips he was slowly starting to become obsessed with.

_^V^_

Driving in a comfortable silence, Sauli glanced over at Adam to see his eyes firmly glued to the road ahead of them, his hands gripping the wheel tightly before the prince softly reached over and brushed his fingers over the white knuckles.  
‘’Relax Adam’’ He told him softly, a small smile turning his lips up when he saw him relax under his touch.   
‘’Sorry’’ Adam muttered shyly which had Sauli laughing lightly and shaking his head.   
‘’No need to apologize’’ He told him before his eyes traveled up to where Adam had his jacket collar against his neck, the bite low enough to be hidden without a scarf. Reaching up again, the vampire prince softly trailed his fingers over the soft skin before pulling the collar down to lightly brush over the bite. ‘’how is your neck?’’ He asked, a small frown crinkling the skin between his own eyes as he noticed a faint bruise just behind the bite where he had grabbed Adam by the throat and slammed him against the wall in fear that it was someone else intruding in the singers home.  
‘’It’s fine, I feel back to normal again, should’ve taken you advice to rest a lot more than I did’’ Adam chuckled softly, the sound vibrating through his throat and against Sauli’s fingers as he shifted slightly and trailed his fingers down further before he pulled them away quickly and sat back in his seat fully.  
‘’I’ve marked you’’ He whispered out as Adam glanced over.   
‘’You bit me, I was expecting the mark’’ Adam smiled.   
‘’No, I’ve marked your skin with a bruise, I grabbed you two hard Adam, I could’ve killed you if I had not bitten you the night before’’ The reality of it had suddenly crumbled down against Sauli. It had been a few days since he had last fed and he knew his strength gets stronger when he was hungry with lust.  
‘’Im still breathing baby, im still here, don’t worry’’ Adam’s voice broke through as a warm touch slipped over his thigh with a gently squeeze.  
Driving the rest of the way in a comfortable silence again, Sauli let his hand cover Adam’s on his leg, their fingers moving together as he kept his eyes out the window as things past and slowly turned in to more trees and homes than businesses.   
‘’It’s just up here’’ Adam spoke out quietly as he turned in to another road and the car started to slow down a little more again, before long he was pulling up outside a large house, the garden neat and tidy with a path leading towards the front door and around to a garage and porch.  
‘’It’s nice’’ Sauli smiled before he squeezed Adam’s hand and started to unbuckle his seatbelt. ‘’come, it wont be as bad as you think it will be’’  
‘’Easier for you to say’’ Hearing Adam’s muttered words to himself as they got out, Sauli glanced over with a raised eyebrow as Adam looked over and quickly blushed upon realizing that the prince had heard him.

Walking a step behind Adam as they started to move towards a front door, Sauli paused and reached out, his hand catching Adam’s sleeve as he turned his head towards the side of the garage where he had heard a small curse.  
‘’I think your father is around there’’ He told Adam softly who looked at him before nodding and started to walk in the direction Sauli had pointed too.

Hearing him greet his father, Sauli slowly walked around to join then to see the dark haired man’s back to him and an older man stood in front of him whose eyes moved to look at the vampire prince as he appeared in his sight.  
‘’Sorry im not interested in anything’’ The man spoke out before Adam turned.   
‘’Oh dad, no this is Sauli…Sauli this is my dad, Eber’’ Adam spoke out as his body turned more towards the vampire as he walked closer and nodded slightly, stopping beside Adam, Sauli let his eyes lingue before they paused on his hand.  
‘’You’re bleeding’’ Sauli commented which had Eber frowning and looking down before he cursed slightly.   
‘’I guess that is what I get for not moving wood with nails in without gloves on’’ Eber chuckled as Sauli stepped back slightly and closer to Adam’s side, his eyes meeting Adam’s as he nodded and wrapped his arm around Sauli’s shoulders gently as Sauli let his arm slip around Adam, his hand settling in to his back pocket.  
‘’Are you okay dad?’’ Adam asked as Eber chuckled softly and nodded.   
‘’Sure am, so Sauli…if im not mistaken, that’s a Scandinavian name right?’’ Eber asked as his eyes returned to the prince as he nodded.   
‘’You are not mistaken’’ Sauli spoke out and watched as Eber let his eyes trail over both him and his son before he shook his head slightly.   
‘’So what can I do for you Adam, you haven’t stopped by like this for a while’’  
‘’Um…actually I wanted to ask you something…um about our family’’ Adam spoke out as his father’s head snapped back up and looked at him.   
‘’Thought that would’ve been something you would’ve asked your mother’’ Eber spoke out as he pulled a rag out form his pocket and wrapped it around his hand.   
‘’Um, well mom wouldn’t be able to tell me about your side of the family’’ Adam told him quietly as Eber paused, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stood up straighter.   
‘’Why are you suddenly so interested Adam?’’ Feeling him shift slightly beside him, Sauli tightened his arm around him slightly as Adam cleared his throat slightly.   
‘’Im just interested dad, I mean we are on a break before we finish of the rest of the State side tour before heading out over to Europe and places and I know that you have Scandinavian blood lines and I just wanted to know more’’ Adam shrugged.

Following Adam and his father inside the house, Sauli paused in front of a large painting, his eyes scanning over it before there was a deep chuckle and he turned to stare at Eber who had paused too.  
‘’It’s a painting of somewhere I can’t remember in Finland. I think it was done around the great war of 1869’’ Eber spoke out as Sauli turned his eyes back to the painting.  
‘’Tavastia’’ Sauli spoke out before he raised his hand and pointed to a small part near the edge of the painting, ‘’a village once stood just past that part but it was destroyed during the war, many lives was taken and it was said to be a aftermath of the great hungry years which had hit Finland a few years before hand’’ Moving his hand, Sauli pointed it to another part of the painting. ‘’and here used to be a large willow tree and a small garden’’  
‘’you know your history’’ Eber spoke out, his voice holding amusement as Sauli turned to look towards him.   
‘’I know my family’s history’’ Sauli told him before he was turning and walking away to where Adam was standing in the doorway, ‘’you father’s history goes deeper than you think’’ Sauli whispered to him as Adam moved a hand up to pull him closer.   
‘’Dad if you don’t mind…I do have a rehearsal this afternoon as well’’ Adam spoke out as his father chuckled softly.   
‘’Of course, come in the kitchen and I’ll put some tea on’’ Eber spoke out as he passed them both by.

_^V^_

Sitting down, Adam glanced towards Sauli whose hands seemed a little tense against his legs before his eyes met his and he smiled softly before relaxing himself again. To say that Adam wasn’t worried would’ve be a lie as he turned back to his dad as he brought the drinks over and set them down.  
‘’So what would you like to know Adam?’’ His dad asked as he started to undo the rag around his cut hand.   
‘’Excuse me, im going to use your bathroom’’ Sauli’s voice broke through as they both turned to look at him.   
‘’Of course, it’s just upstairs and across from the stair top’’ Eber told him before the vampire prince was standing and leaving the room. ‘’So Adam, tell me, why did you bring a vampire home to meet your father?’’  
‘’What…how did you know Sauli wasn’t a human?’’ Adam choked out, his eyes wide as he stared at his dad who had a grin on his face.   
‘’The painting’’  
‘’the painting…really dad, how can you figure that out?’’  
‘’The details, the tree and garden, no one would’ve known small details about a place which was there a hundred and forty four years ago, let alone down to the type of tree which it was and then there’s my hand Adam, the palm wasn’t even pointing towards him when he said it was bleeding’’  
‘’So did you really have to go and take it off in front of Sauli?’’ Adam asked as he nodded down to his hand.   
‘’I need to clean it Adam, you know that’’ His dad told him as he sighed and sat back, ‘’so what do you want to know about the family and I want the truth Adam’’ Breathing out slightly, Adam glanced towards the door, his mind wondering if Sauli was okay before he turned back to stare at his father’s face as he cleaned the cut on his hand.   
‘’Do you have any vampires in the bloodline?’’ Adam asked boldly before his breath caught as his father’s eyes snapped up to him.   
‘’And is the vampire currently in my bathroom anything to do with this question?’’ Eber asked as Adam swallowed.   
‘’When I first met him I felt a pull towards him which wasn’t like anything I’ve felt before, the band and I along with a few other friends went to the vampire club to celebrate the first half of a good tour’’ Adam explained as he leaned forward on the table with a small sigh, ‘’I didn’t mind being there, but at the same time I didn’t want to be left alone because I didn’t want to try and be picked up by a vampire, a few tried but I managed to keep them away because Danni was with me until she went off with one herself. I went to the bar and kept saying no to people but most of the night…well near the end of it I kept feeling like I was being watched by someone before Sauli was stood beside me at the bar and I didn’t feel the same fear towards him as I did some of the others and the fear of being alone wasn’t there any more, I just had this pull towards him and Sauli explained that he had the same…that he didn’t normally leave the shadows where he sat up on the upper level.’’ Taking a breath, Adam stared at the table top before he wrapped his fingers around the cup and looked up at his father who was watching him intently.  
‘’When did you both meet’’ He asked,  
‘’About a four maybe five days ago now’’ Adam told him as Eber nodded slightly and leaned forward, his fingers wrapping around the cup he placed down in front of Sauli, ‘’dad what are you doing?’’ Adam hissed out when he noticed his dad flex his hand above the cup.   
‘’Im testing the bond Adam, if you both felt a pull towards each other than there means there’s a bond, yes there’s a history of vampires in my blood line, but I never expected you to receive the genes which is often skipped, the last person on my side of the family with the vampire genes running through the blood was your great grandfather, my grandfather’’ Eber spoke out as his eyes watched a few drops of his blood fall in to the cup before he was pushing it back again. ‘’now he was human, but he had the lust for blood every so often and he had many characters like those of the vampires have but he was more human, by the time he had met my grandmother, he had fed and been bitten many times by different vampires so his blood was slowly replacing the human cells but the moment he met her, everything stopped, he felt the same pull towards her as you have said about this boy and I have a feeling, Sauli is not just a vampire you happened to meet…there’s something else about him…what’s his family name?’’ Eber asked before Adam frowned.   
‘’Im not sure dad’’ Adam told him, his eyes moving to Sauli’s cup constantly, ‘’I want to pour that drink away so much right now’’ Adam breathed out slightly as his dad laughed.   
‘’Well at least I know you have that loyalty of a vampire’s safety’’ Eber spoke out before Adam turned to stare at him.   
‘’What do you mean’’  
‘’He doesn’t give the thrill out to people dose he? He doesn’t bite’’ Eber asked as Adam shook his head, ‘’so you must be something special, when did he bite you?’’

Staring at his father, Adam breathed out slightly before he slowly raised his hand up and covered the bite slightly, a small blush forming on his cheeks before he looked down again, eyes darting to the drink before away again to his own as he lifted it to his mouth and took a sip.  
‘’Last night’’ Adam answered quietly,   
‘’Now did you offer yourself up or done it for the thrill?’’  
‘’Dad’’ Adam squeaked out slightly, his blush going darker as Eber laughed again, ‘’and I didn’t do it for the thrill okay, Sauli tried telling me that if he bit me during…during sex then it would’ve hurt less but I didn’t want that’’ Adam admitted down to the table.  
‘’You have a strong link through our bloodline to the vampires in the past, just like my grandfather Adam but you have to be careful, you are still only human and if he takes too much it can affect your health’’ His dad warned as Adam nodded.  
‘’I know, im not stupid enough to let that happen and I doubt Sauli would either.’’

Sitting in silence, Adam felt his heart get a little faster against his chest before he was turning and looking towards the door way as Sauli walked through, his footsteps still silent as he glanced towards Eber before his eyes moved to Adam’s own and stayed there until he was sitting down again.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam asked softly as Sauli smiled at him and nodded.   
‘’I am fine, don’t your worry about me’’ Sauli told him as he nodded slightly.   
‘’How did you find out about your grandfather’’ Adam asked as he sat back in his chair,   
‘’My father and him never kept it a secret from me but I decided to keep it from you boys because of your mother, I didn’t want to scare her in knowing that there would be a rare chance of one or even both of her children growing up with vampiral blood in them’’ Eber told him as his eyes moved towards Sauli, ‘’forgive me my question but you seem to have an air of importance around you, what’s your family name?’’ Eber asked as Adam turned as Sauli picked his tea up and glanced up.   
‘’My family’s name is Koskinen, my father is Osmo Koskinen of Finland’’ Sauli spoke out as he lifted his cup closer to his lips before pausing, eyes moving down to the liquid before he was placing the cup back down again.  
‘’Koskinen…I’ve heard of the name, when did your family come over to America?’’ Eber asked.   
‘’My family let Finland a long time ago, I and my father left before them to meet with a pure blood here in Indiana. They later joined us in the march of 1869 when they fled for their safety’’ Sauli spoke out, ‘’forgive me for my rudeness but I do not take kindly to having my drinks tampered with when im not in the room Eber’’ Sauli spoke out.   
‘’Forgive me for that Sauli, for I had to check that my son would be safe with you as the bond between you is strong, another vampire would’ve carried on and drunk it’’ Eber spoke out as Sauli nodded. ‘’and to have the strength to walk away from fresh blood too isn’t something I’ve seen before.’’  
‘’Sauli done the same thing the first night we met, I dropped a glass in his kitchen and cut my hand’’ Adam spoke out as he held his hand up to show the healing cut.   
‘’Well im happy to know that my son is in safe hands prince Sauli’’ Eber spoke out as Sauli chuckled softly.   
‘’Please, I have no need to be spoken to by my title which is just as old as I am’’ He spoke out before standing slightly, ‘’Adam we should leave for us to make it on time to the rehearsal’’ Sauli told him before he nodded.   
‘’Yeah, you’re right, are you coming with me?’’ He asked as Sauli smiled softly towards him.   
‘’Indeed, I wish to speak to Tommy as well’’  
‘’Of course’’ Adam smiled before he turned back to his dad, ‘’thanks for telling me and I’ll try to get around again before we leave for the second leg of the tour’’  
‘’Oh don’t worry about me Adam, you don’t have to do that when I know you are busy’’

Stepping out on to the porch, Adam moved closer to where Sauli was stood and smiled at him softly as a cold hand was raised up to touch along his jaw before it slipped down over his neck and on to his shoulder.  
‘’You look well…that’s good’’ Sauli said quietly as Adam nodded and let his hands come up to rest on Sauli’s waist.  ‘’but if you feel tired, please rest Adam’’  
‘’I will’’ Adam whispered back as he moved closer and leaned down softly, his lips brushing over Sauli’s before there was a cough as Eber cleared his throat from behind them as he came out.  
‘’Sorry’’ He chuckled before he stepped forward and handed Adam a small box. ‘’In case…’’ He said before glancing between them both, ‘’if I learnt anything from my grandfather, once a vampire has tasted the blond of their bonded, it’s hard to stay without it for long amounts of time’’ Eber said quietly.  ‘’this will help a little, I wasn’t sure why I ever kept it, I just had this small feeling in my mind that one day I would need it again’’  
‘’Thanks dad, im sure we wont need whatever it is but thank you’’ Adam said as he held the box carefully and glanced down at it before up at Sauli who was staring at Eber before he nodded.

Saying goodbye again, both Adam and Sauli climbed back in to the car and started to drive off, the box safely tucked away in the trunk of Adam’s car before Adam felt the coldness of Sauli’s hand slide across his thigh just like he had done on the drive to his dad’s.  
‘’See, there was nothing to fear’’ Sauli whispered softly as Adam turned to glance at him with a smile.   
‘’It was easier knowing you were there with me’’ Adam told him as Sauli laughed freely and settled back in to the seat as Adam turned back to the road.


	10. Chapter 10

‘’My prince is trust worthy to be in the company of your friend, I can assure you that his safety will be put first at all times’’ Turning towards the door of the building, the prince frowned deeply before it melted away again as a warm hand slipped in to his own.  
‘’Sauli, what’s wrong?’’ Adam asked as he turned to stare at the slightly taller man.   
‘’My father is here’’ He explained before his hand was moving out of Adams.   
‘’Your father…oh crap, he’s going to kill me’’ Adam mumbled which had Sauli pausing before turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.   
‘’And why do you think that Adam?’’ Sauli asked as he stepped closer again, a cold hand moving up to rest against Adam’s chest, over his heart.   
‘’I don’t know, I…Christ…I guess I’m still upset with what my dad done okay and I feel like your father will know and I really don’t want to die’’ Adam gushed out which had Sauli chuckling softly.  
‘’You will be fine Adam, your father was looking out for his child by the only way he knew, im sure he has been waiting for a moment like this your whole life, your brother included in case our blood ran through your veins like it does’’ Sauli whispered softly, ‘’my father will not hurt you’’  
‘’Promise to look after me if he tries?’’ Adam asked as he took a deep breath.   
‘’On my life, my love’’ The prince told him, a smile bright on his lips as Adam nodded and glanced towards the building which he knew his band was inside.

‘’Adam’’ Jumping as he heard his name being called, the prince watched as the singer turned and looked towards his friends who were stood near his own father.   
‘’Hey, sorry if im late, was with my dad’’ He called out before turning as he felt the cold touch of Sauli’s hand against his back, the soft smile on the vampire’s face had Adam nodding slightly before he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his temple before he was heading towards the group.  
‘’Nope, not late at all, but Tommy went on a coffee run with Terrance, they should be back any moment really’’ Isaac told him as Adam nodded and pushed the sleeves of his jacket up his arms slightly.   
‘’Father, what are you doing here?’’ Glancing towards Sauli as he paused a few steps away, feeling a touch against his arm, Adam pulled himself away and smiled towards Danni before she was grabbing his hand and pulling him back across the room again until they were away from everyone else.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ She asked quietly as Adam frowned at her.   
‘’Im completely fine Danni’’ Adam told her as she nodded slightly, her eyes running over him before pausing on his jacket.   
‘’Then why haven’t you taking your jacket off yet, that’s normally the first thing you do…what are you trying to hide’’  
Laughing softly, Adam shook his head as he stared at his friend, ‘’Im fine okay Danni, I know you’re worried about me but there is no reason to be okay, im safe, im not doing anything I don’t want and I trust Sauli with my life, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be spending so much time alone with him.’’ He told her as she looked at him.   
‘’I know okay, I know but I don’t’’ She hissed out to him, which had Adam shaking his head slightly. ‘’Look Adam, he’s a vampire okay, he can hurt you before you could even fucking blink your eyes and I don’t want to see that…’’ Staring at her as she trailed off, Adam frowned and looked at her before she was moving her hand out and pulling his collar away. ‘’where the hell did you get those bruises from Adam…they…they are finger shaped’’ She gasped which had Adam rolling his eyes and shrugging his jacket off now that they had been seen.   
‘’They are nothing’’ He told her.   
‘’He done it didn’t he’’ She breathed out.   
‘’Yes, Sauli made the marks but it was my fault’’  
‘’Bullshit Adam’’  
‘’Oh my god Danni will you just listen to yourself’’ HE half exploded before he brought a hand up and rubbed it through his hair with a sigh, ‘’it was my fault, I should’ve been in bed asleep still but I wasn’t, I woke up and noticed he wasn’t there so I went in search and found Sauli standing on the back porch and I went out…I spooked him okay, I was quiet and he was lost in thought, in a memory of a dream he had of a memory. I made a sound and he acted out in instinct okay, he was trying to protect me and the moment he realized it was ME who he had pinned to the side of the house, he had released and was trying to make amends okay’’ He told her before he was moving slightly.  
‘’What amends…by giving you the thrill of the bite’’ She hissed out.   
‘’No…I asked for him to bite me okay’’ He snapped out, the room slightly quieter before he sighed and let his eyes close, ‘’that’s why I should’ve been in bed still, I should’ve been resting okay, I didn’t have the bite with the thrill, I asked him to bite me because I wanted it, I wanted to give him everything’’ Adam whispered before opening his eyes to see Danni glaring at him.   
‘’He still hurt you Adam, that isn’t right’’  
‘’God Danni, have you listened to yourself, you were the one who told me you would stay with me that night in the club, that you didn’t want the thrill and yet you went off with some guy and I didn’t hear a single thing else from you until the later that night, stop trying to control my life, Sauli made a mistake, he acted on his instinct to protect a bond, im not going to hate him suddenly for a few marks on my skin, we all make mistakes Danni, im stronger than you give me credit for. So just stop trying to poison my mind against Sauli because it’s not going to work, so either get to know him…because frankly he is an amazing guy and quiescent but im with him and that isn’t going to change.’’

Walking away from his friend, Adam couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed by Danni, she was meant of been there for him through anything, she shouldn’t be trying to stop him from doing something which made him happy even if that something was a person who was a vampire.  
Looking up as he was halfway back across the room, he could tell that the others were trying to make themselves look busy before his eyes suddenly fell on Sauli and his father who was having their own quiet discussion off to the side before it dawned on him that they would’ve been able to hear everything which had just been said between him and Danni as well as Isaac could. Breathing out slightly, he ran his hand through his hair and turned away to look towards the door as they opened, the hall being filled with the sound of Tommy and Terrance laughing before they turned to look at every body.

‘’Sauli’’/ Hearing Tommy’s bright voice and laugh, Adam turned slightly to see the prince turn his head and smile towards him before he was saying something to his father and turning towards Tommy. Letting his eyes glance towards Danni, Adam watched her as she watched the other two before she was sighing and dropping her eyes. Turning back himself, Adam dropped his jacket down over a chair before he was heading towards Isaac.   
‘’Before you ask, I don’t know’’ Isaac told him as Adam looked up, his mouth opened slightly before he snapped it shut and shook his head.   
‘’I don’t know what you were talking about, was just going to ask if you have the paper work asked you to bring’’ Adam spoke out which had Isaac looking at him before nodding towards the back office.  
‘’Brian has it all with him in there, but I would wait until he comes out, on the phone to the manager at the moment’’ Nodding to him, Adam turned away and headed towards the small stage they had to fiddle around with some of the cables there.

‘’Is it me or is there a lot of tension in here?’’ Terrance asked which had the prince chuckling softly as he nodded.   
‘’You are correct, Adam and his friend seemed to have a disagreement about something’’ Sauli spoke out before the they were turning to look towards Isaac who had huffed to himself loudly from where he stood in the middle of the room, his eyes lifting to look towards the other two vampires and Tommy before he blushing and turning away.   
‘’I would say more of a fight about you Sauli’’ Isaac spoke out from under his breath which had Sauli and Terrance smirking and chuckling slightly.   
‘’Okay what the hell am I missing out on here?’’ Tommy asked which had Sauli laughing and turning back to his friend.   
‘’Nothing Tommy, don’t worry’’ He told him as Tommy raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly, ‘’But Ashley is on the way up’’ Sauli told him which earned a large smile from the human before he was turning and heading back towards the doors again.   
‘’Sauli’’ Turning back towards his father with a sigh, he shook his head.   
‘’Not here father please, we will talk about those matters later’’ Sauli spoke out which had his father nodding and walking towards him, letting him placed his hands on his shoulders before sliding them up to his neck like he used to do a lot when he was a teenager, Osmo stared back n to his eyes before he nodded.  
‘’Keep him safe my son’’ He whispered as Sauli nodded.   
‘’I will on my life father’’ Sauli told him before his father was smiling and pulling away.

Watching as he left, Sauli sent a soft smile towards Terrance before excusing himself as he headed towards Adam who was now sat on the stage, a microphone being twirled around in his hands before he was looking up as the prince moved closer.  
‘’Hey’’ Adam whispered before he was placing the microphone down and let his hand slide around Sauli’s wrist as he placed his hand against Adam’s neck.  
‘’How are you feeling’’ Sauli asked softly as he moved to stand closer, the action causing Adam to bring his other hand up on to his hip before he shrugged.  
‘’Im fine I guess, a little annoyed but I guess you heard everything being said’’ Adam whispered before he was dropping his eyes and letting Sauli go again. Frowning down at the human, the prince moved and knelt in front of Adam, his hand moving to his jaw to lift his chin softly.  
‘’I did hear, so did my father and Isaac, my father had discussed your safety with me to Danni before we had arrived’’ Sauli spoke softly, his eyes locked on Adam’s as he stared back, ‘’you were acting on your instinct in trying to defend me when you never had too Adam’’ Sauli told him as he nodded slightly and dropped his eyes down before bringing them up again.   
‘’I was only saying the truth Sauli’’ Adam whispered as the prince let his hand slide down on to his neck to rest against the bruises and bite. ‘’and I also mean what I said last night…what I done’’  
‘’that I know Adam, but it is not something you can easily take back a while down the line’’ Sauli told him as the human shook his head.   
‘’I would never want to take it back, I know what I want and I want you!’’  
‘’And as do I you, but you must take the time to think about it Adam, you said yourself that it would be to any hour of any day and I do not wish to harm you or leave you tired.’’ Sauli explained as he ran his thumb along the singers jaw lightly, ‘’I have matters in which I need to talk through with my father, think about it truthfully to your head and heart and tell me in Europe’’   
‘’But how can I do that?’’ Adam asked confused.   
‘’I will come to you Adam, I will find you’’ The vampire prince whispered., ‘’I would be with you always in here’’ He added in a lower voice as his hand drifted down to Adam’s chest to rest against his heart which was beating a little quicker under his touch. ‘’No one will ever touch you again.’’


	11. Chapter 11

‘’My prince is trust worthy to be in the company of your friend, I can assure you that his safety will be put first at all times’’ Turning towards the door of the building, the prince frowned deeply before it melted away again as a warm hand slipped in to his own.  
‘’Sauli, what’s wrong?’’ Adam asked as he turned to stare at the slightly taller man.   
‘’My father is here’’ He explained before his hand was moving out of Adams.   
‘’Your father…oh crap, he’s going to kill me’’ Adam mumbled which had Sauli pausing before turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.   
‘’And why do you think that Adam?’’ Sauli asked as he stepped closer again, a cold hand moving up to rest against Adam’s chest, over his heart.   
‘’I don’t know, I…Christ…I guess I’m still upset with what my dad done okay and I feel like your father will know and I really don’t want to die’’ Adam gushed out which had Sauli chuckling softly.  
‘’You will be fine Adam, your father was looking out for his child by the only way he knew, im sure he has been waiting for a moment like this your whole life, your brother included in case our blood ran through your veins like it does’’ Sauli whispered softly, ‘’my father will not hurt you’’  
‘’Promise to look after me if he tries?’’ Adam asked as he took a deep breath.   
‘’On my life, my love’’ The prince told him, a smile bright on his lips as Adam nodded and glanced towards the building which he knew his band was inside.

‘’Adam’’ Jumping as he heard his name being called, the prince watched as the singer turned and looked towards his friends who were stood near his own father.   
‘’Hey, sorry if im late, was with my dad’’ He called out before turning as he felt the cold touch of Sauli’s hand against his back, the soft smile on the vampire’s face had Adam nodding slightly before he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his temple before he was heading towards the group.  
‘’Nope, not late at all, but Tommy went on a coffee run with Terrance, they should be back any moment really’’ Isaac told him as Adam nodded and pushed the sleeves of his jacket up his arms slightly.   
‘’Father, what are you doing here?’’ Glancing towards Sauli as he paused a few steps away, feeling a touch against his arm, Adam pulled himself away and smiled towards Danni before she was grabbing his hand and pulling him back across the room again until they were away from everyone else.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ She asked quietly as Adam frowned at her.   
‘’Im completely fine Danni’’ Adam told her as she nodded slightly, her eyes running over him before pausing on his jacket.   
‘’Then why haven’t you taking your jacket off yet, that’s normally the first thing you do…what are you trying to hide’’  
Laughing softly, Adam shook his head as he stared at his friend, ‘’Im fine okay Danni, I know you’re worried about me but there is no reason to be okay, im safe, im not doing anything I don’t want and I trust Sauli with my life, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be spending so much time alone with him.’’ He told her as she looked at him.   
‘’I know okay, I know but I don’t’’ She hissed out to him, which had Adam shaking his head slightly. ‘’Look Adam, he’s a vampire okay, he can hurt you before you could even fucking blink your eyes and I don’t want to see that…’’ Staring at her as she trailed off, Adam frowned and looked at her before she was moving her hand out and pulling his collar away. ‘’where the hell did you get those bruises from Adam…they…they are finger shaped’’ She gasped which had Adam rolling his eyes and shrugging his jacket off now that they had been seen.   
‘’They are nothing’’ He told her.   
‘’He done it didn’t he’’ She breathed out.   
‘’Yes, Sauli made the marks but it was my fault’’  
‘’Bullshit Adam’’  
‘’Oh my god Danni will you just listen to yourself’’ HE half exploded before he brought a hand up and rubbed it through his hair with a sigh, ‘’it was my fault, I should’ve been in bed asleep still but I wasn’t, I woke up and noticed he wasn’t there so I went in search and found Sauli standing on the back porch and I went out…I spooked him okay, I was quiet and he was lost in thought, in a memory of a dream he had of a memory. I made a sound and he acted out in instinct okay, he was trying to protect me and the moment he realized it was ME who he had pinned to the side of the house, he had released and was trying to make amends okay’’ He told her before he was moving slightly.  
‘’What amends…by giving you the thrill of the bite’’ She hissed out.   
‘’No…I asked for him to bite me okay’’ He snapped out, the room slightly quieter before he sighed and let his eyes close, ‘’that’s why I should’ve been in bed still, I should’ve been resting okay, I didn’t have the bite with the thrill, I asked him to bite me because I wanted it, I wanted to give him everything’’ Adam whispered before opening his eyes to see Danni glaring at him.   
‘’He still hurt you Adam, that isn’t right’’  
‘’God Danni, have you listened to yourself, you were the one who told me you would stay with me that night in the club, that you didn’t want the thrill and yet you went off with some guy and I didn’t hear a single thing else from you until the later that night, stop trying to control my life, Sauli made a mistake, he acted on his instinct to protect a bond, im not going to hate him suddenly for a few marks on my skin, we all make mistakes Danni, im stronger than you give me credit for. So just stop trying to poison my mind against Sauli because it’s not going to work, so either get to know him…because frankly he is an amazing guy and quiescent but im with him and that isn’t going to change.’’

Walking away from his friend, Adam couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed by Danni, she was meant of been there for him through anything, she shouldn’t be trying to stop him from doing something which made him happy even if that something was a person who was a vampire.  
Looking up as he was halfway back across the room, he could tell that the others were trying to make themselves look busy before his eyes suddenly fell on Sauli and his father who was having their own quiet discussion off to the side before it dawned on him that they would’ve been able to hear everything which had just been said between him and Danni as well as Isaac could. Breathing out slightly, he ran his hand through his hair and turned away to look towards the door as they opened, the hall being filled with the sound of Tommy and Terrance laughing before they turned to look at every body.

‘’Sauli’’/ Hearing Tommy’s bright voice and laugh, Adam turned slightly to see the prince turn his head and smile towards him before he was saying something to his father and turning towards Tommy. Letting his eyes glance towards Danni, Adam watched her as she watched the other two before she was sighing and dropping her eyes. Turning back himself, Adam dropped his jacket down over a chair before he was heading towards Isaac.   
‘’Before you ask, I don’t know’’ Isaac told him as Adam looked up, his mouth opened slightly before he snapped it shut and shook his head.   
‘’I don’t know what you were talking about, was just going to ask if you have the paper work asked you to bring’’ Adam spoke out which had Isaac looking at him before nodding towards the back office.  
‘’Brian has it all with him in there, but I would wait until he comes out, on the phone to the manager at the moment’’ Nodding to him, Adam turned away and headed towards the small stage they had to fiddle around with some of the cables there.

‘’Is it me or is there a lot of tension in here?’’ Terrance asked which had the prince chuckling softly as he nodded.   
‘’You are correct, Adam and his friend seemed to have a disagreement about something’’ Sauli spoke out before the they were turning to look towards Isaac who had huffed to himself loudly from where he stood in the middle of the room, his eyes lifting to look towards the other two vampires and Tommy before he blushing and turning away.   
‘’I would say more of a fight about you Sauli’’ Isaac spoke out from under his breath which had Sauli and Terrance smirking and chuckling slightly.   
‘’Okay what the hell am I missing out on here?’’ Tommy asked which had Sauli laughing and turning back to his friend.   
‘’Nothing Tommy, don’t worry’’ He told him as Tommy raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly, ‘’But Ashley is on the way up’’ Sauli told him which earned a large smile from the human before he was turning and heading back towards the doors again.   
‘’Sauli’’ Turning back towards his father with a sigh, he shook his head.   
‘’Not here father please, we will talk about those matters later’’ Sauli spoke out which had his father nodding and walking towards him, letting him placed his hands on his shoulders before sliding them up to his neck like he used to do a lot when he was a teenager, Osmo stared back n to his eyes before he nodded.  
‘’Keep him safe my son’’ He whispered as Sauli nodded.   
‘’I will on my life father’’ Sauli told him before his father was smiling and pulling away.

Watching as he left, Sauli sent a soft smile towards Terrance before excusing himself as he headed towards Adam who was now sat on the stage, a microphone being twirled around in his hands before he was looking up as the prince moved closer.  
‘’Hey’’ Adam whispered before he was placing the microphone down and let his hand slide around Sauli’s wrist as he placed his hand against Adam’s neck.  
‘’How are you feeling’’ Sauli asked softly as he moved to stand closer, the action causing Adam to bring his other hand up on to his hip before he shrugged.  
‘’Im fine I guess, a little annoyed but I guess you heard everything being said’’ Adam whispered before he was dropping his eyes and letting Sauli go again. Frowning down at the human, the prince moved and knelt in front of Adam, his hand moving to his jaw to lift his chin softly.  
‘’I did hear, so did my father and Isaac, my father had discussed your safety with me to Danni before we had arrived’’ Sauli spoke softly, his eyes locked on Adam’s as he stared back, ‘’you were acting on your instinct in trying to defend me when you never had too Adam’’ Sauli told him as he nodded slightly and dropped his eyes down before bringing them up again.   
‘’I was only saying the truth Sauli’’ Adam whispered as the prince let his hand slide down on to his neck to rest against the bruises and bite. ‘’and I also mean what I said last night…what I done’’  
‘’that I know Adam, but it is not something you can easily take back a while down the line’’ Sauli told him as the human shook his head.   
‘’I would never want to take it back, I know what I want and I want you!’’  
‘’And as do I you, but you must take the time to think about it Adam, you said yourself that it would be to any hour of any day and I do not wish to harm you or leave you tired.’’ Sauli explained as he ran his thumb along the singers jaw lightly, ‘’I have matters in which I need to talk through with my father, think about it truthfully to your head and heart and tell me in Europe’’   
‘’But how can I do that?’’ Adam asked confused.   
‘’I will come to you Adam, I will find you’’ The vampire prince whispered., ‘’I would be with you always in here’’ He added in a lower voice as his hand drifted down to Adam’s chest to rest against his heart which was beating a little quicker under his touch. ‘’No one will ever touch you again.’’


	12. Chapter 12

‘’Christ is fucking cold’’ Tommy groaned out as Adam glanced over and shook his head, watching as his guitar player pulled on yet another layer on top of the two tops and jackets, he couldn’t help but chuckle.  
‘’We haven’t even left the hotel yet’’ He reminded as he groaned.   
‘’Is there any difference?’’ Tommy snapped back with a glare, his brown eyes hard before he was turning and looking towards Ashley as she walked over and pressed a cup of something hot in to his hands and he smiled softly towards her.  
‘’Beb you do know that we are only in Germany’’ Isaac reminded him, ‘’we still have Sweden and Finland to go yet before we head back home’’  
‘’He’s right, we will be fine okay, I mean…it can’t get any colder than it already is here’’ Adam shrugged which got a raised eyebrow from his whole band. ‘’can it?’’

_ ^V^ _

‘’Oh holy ghost I was wrong’’ Adam exclaimed the moment they stepped outside of Helsinki’s airport and in to the cold air which looked equally as beautiful as the white flakes of snow fell slowly through the air, twisting and turning, transforming the street outside in to a wonderland.  
‘’I hate you, I hate you so much’’ Tommy’s muffled voice came through as Adam turned to look at him with a slight grin before he nodded towards the van waiting for them.   
‘’Just get in Tommy, we have tonight and tomorrow to relax and the hotel is apparently really nice’’ Adam told his guitarist before he laughed as Tommy made a quick movement towards the van, only to be helped up quickly as he went to slip and Isaac grabbed his arm.  
‘’Thanks’’ Tommy breathed out as Isaac nodded and let his eyes wonder before he was turning and finding someone behind him, turning, Adam watched Terrance do the same before settling on Isaac as he shrugged his shoulders, his face still confused before Adam turned back and climbed in to the van.

Booked in and closing the door to his hotel suite, Adam let his eyes wonder around it with a small smile before he was tugging his bag towards the bedroom which he spied just off through a set of double doors before it was being lifted up on to the bed and being opened.  
Taking out some warm clothes to sit around and sleep in, Adam quickly made work of his clothing on his body before he was scooping up the others and moving off in to the bathroom where he turned the shower on and got in once it was heated enough.

Far below the hotel window where the singer was staying, a lone figure slowly walked through the dark, snow filled city streets. Dressed in mainly black and a thick scarf around his neck, light blue eyes trained over the surroundings as he walked, hands pressed deeply in his pockets before he paused and turned half way, head tilted before a small smile fell over his lips as his eyes met those of two pairs of warm brown.  
‘’You sensed it too did you?’’ He asked, his words causing the others to nod and step forward together again, their bodies half in the shadows and half being lit up by the street lamp above.  
‘’What is it?’’ One asked a he turned fully to look towards them.   
‘’Old blood’’ He spoke simply, ‘’the city holds more than you can see, be careful when out alone’’ He spoke out before he was turning, snow crunching almost crisply under his feet.   
‘’Wait’’ Pausing mid step, he turned and raised an eyebrow.   
‘’He thinks you are not coming’’ The other spoke out as he nodded.   
‘’I have no left you at all, I have always been close by, I swore on my life protection and I would not turn my back on any of you.’’ He spoke out, his light blue eyes sparkling in the snow as the other two vampires looked at each other and back to where the prince had been standing for only to see that he was gone, the only trace of him being there was the shape of footprints in the snow.

Walking through the streets, Sauli could feel the age of the vampires around him, it had been a long since he had last walked the ground of his home country, the feeling he got from the last time he was here before he went to the America’s with his father, so much had changed and yet at the same time, hardly anything had changed.   
Vampires he came across knew who he was, knew of why the vampire prince had returned, they knew the person he was searching for as he turned another corner, another street away from the hotel and his bonded mate. Pushing forward, the prince let his senses fill out around him, his eyesight sharper in the dark, his hearing moving out further, searching for any sounds which didn’t seem right to him.  
Moving further in to the city, Sauli stopped outside of a large building, his eyes and chin lifting form a half hidden face to stare at the glass and concrete. Without thought, Sauli turned his eyes back to the door and lifted his hand out of his jacket pocket, a small red jar in his hand before he was uncapping it and dipping his fingers inside the cold and thick liquid before he was smearing it over the glass, pale eyes watching the redness glide alone before he was stepping back and turning, his footsteps leading him in to the darkness and away from the message of a Royal bond with a descendent of a pure.

_ ^V^ _

Stepping inside the large suite, the prince listened to the quietness of the room before he was walking through, his scarf and jacket being pulled off and placed neatly over the back of one of the lounge chairs before he was settling himself down on to the couch, the room dark around him still as Sauli let his eyes slide close, his body relaxing and taking in the scent of Adam.

‘’Okay, im only leaving this place if we have to go do the show’’ Tommy’s voice was clear from outside the room before there was a group of hushed laughter.   
‘’Grow up, it isn’t that cold’’ Another voice joined, Isaac.   
‘’Says the cold blooded sucker’’ Tommy retorted which brought a sly grin to the prince’s lips before there was a huff.   
‘’Hey where’s Lambert?’’ Another voice asked, this time deeper and sound more like Brian,  
‘’Im here…im sorry, im here, just got lost in thought’’ Adam’s voice murmured from a little further down the hallway before his feet was moving closer and there was a rustling of clothing before the low bleep of the key card being granted access echoed through the room. ‘’and why again are we all coming back to my room’’ Adam asked as there was a joint laughter,   
‘’because you have the biggest room and we want to finish watching this season of True Blood off as a family’’ Ashley’s voice echoed as the door started to open.   
‘’Wait a minute’’ Tommy spoke out, his voice a little lower and held concern. ‘’Something doesn’t feel right’’ He spoke out.   
‘’Everything is fine Tommy, relax a little will you’’ Ashley laughed softly and Sauli could picture her leaning against his side, Tommy’s own arm wrapped around her waist while one of her hands rested over his chest before he would turn to look at her with a slight frown before it would morph in to a small smile and nod, ‘’yeah…okay, im just being paranoid’’ Tommy spoke out a few seconds later.   
‘’Good, now before any of you complain, im taking the couch, im tired of the floor’’ Isaac spoke out before he was pushing the door open and they started to step in to the dark room.   
‘’Jesus fuck, don’t you ever leave a lamp on or something Lambert’’ Brian mumbled as a small bang echoed and Adam laughed.   
‘’Nope sorry’’ Adam’s voice echoed back, the sound of a smile clearly there before someone was pulling a small lamp on, hearing the small scream from Ashley, the prince winched, his head turning slightly before he was lifting his eyes up to look towards the band who paused still in the doorway, their eyes on the prince as he sat, stretched out on the couch. ‘’looks like you’re stuck with the floor again Isaac’’ Adam spoke out, a smile on his lips as he stepped forward until he was in front of the vampire.

Watching the singer, the prince kept his chin resting on his curled fingers, a knee bent up on the couch slightly while the other rested on the ground as Adam slowly moved down to his knees and crawled closer, a warm hand moving up to touch against his thigh softly as rich blue eyes stared back in to his.  
‘’I didn’t think you would turn up’’ Adam whispered, his words causing a soft smile to curl his lips before he was moving his hand and cupping Adam’s jaw as he leaned forward and settled against soft lips in a slow kiss before pulling away again with a nip to the lower lip.  
‘’I’ve never left’’ Sauli whispered as Adam smiled and moved until his body was pressed against the couch and he leaned in to the vampires body. Curling his fingers in to the dark hair, Sauli slowly lifted his eyes towards the two vampires still stood in shock along with the others, ‘’I expected better of you both after my warning earlier this night’’ Sauli spoke out which had Adam sitting up and looking between the three of them.  
‘’You knew he was here?’’ Adam asked in surprise as Terrance and Isaac nodded slowly.   
‘’We did, earlier tonight when we left to find the bank, we came across Sauli’s scent and followed him for three streets before he heard us’’ Terrance spoke out which had Sauli chuckling softly and sitting back again, his fingers still resting at Adam’s nape.  
‘’I knew you were there, I was leading you away from places you did not need to be near’’ He spoke out, ‘’but I am surprised that you did not try and use your senses when Tommy asked you to wait with his unsure feeling, for you were right to think that Tommy’’ Sauli spoke out as his eyes left the vampires and turned to his human friend who was staring at him.   
‘’What’s coming’’ He asked quietly.   
‘’A pure’’ Sauli spoke simply as Tommy nodded and moved away from Ashley to walk to the door and close it fully before locking it. ‘’there is no need to try and protect us, this pure will not hurt any of you’’ The prince spoke.   
‘’I do not care for myself, I worry for Adam’s safety’’ Tommy spoke out before the other two vampires were nodding in agreement, the commitment to their boss and friend clear as the others moved to settle on the other couch and chairs.  
‘’He will not hurt Adam either, that would be the last thing he would ever do’’  
‘’Why’’ Brian asked quietly from where he was sat in an arm chair, his eyes moving from Sauli down to Adam who was still knelt in front of the vampire, his blue eyes meeting his own before he shifted slightly and rose to his feet to sit between Sauli’s parted legs like he did the very first night they had met.   
‘’Because Adam is his descendent’’  
‘’of all places in the world…he’s here in Helsinki the same time we are?’’ Isaac asked as the vampire prince nodded.   
‘’He never stays in one place for long, the last time I saw him was in Indiana in 1899’’ The prince told them, his eyes dropping back to Adam as he moved a hand to cover the warm one against his thigh still, the singer’s heartbeat slighter quicker but still slow enough to not worry about.  
‘’How long have we got?’’ Tommy asked.  
Rising his eyes, Sauli let his pale blue meet warm brown ones, ‘’he’s already here’’


	13. Jonathan

Sitting in silence which had fallen from his words, the prince watched Tommy’s eyes as emotions changed through him before they were moving towards the door of the suite and back to his friend again.   
‘’How did he know where to find Adam’’ Isaac asked from where he was sat on the couch, his shoulder touching against the third vampire.   
‘’The message I left had the mark of the hotel’s crest, the rest would be by scent alone’’ The prince told him as he moved his hand from the singers and gracefully stood to his feet. ‘’I pusume that you have visited the council to make them aware of your status here’’ Sauli asked the two vampires as they both nodded.   
‘’That is why we left today, we had to find the bank, our last feed had been a while’’ Terrance told him as he nodded and moved towards the window which looked out over the city.

_ ^V^ _

Watching the prince stand in the shadows of the window, Adam could sense the slight uneasiness in the room before he was standing, ‘’Maybe you guys should head back to your own rooms’’ Adam swallowed out.   
‘’It’s too late for them to leave, he’s on the way up’’ The prince’s voice was soft against the silence as he turned to look towards him, his eyes shining from the only light on in the room. ‘’they show the strength in which you have around you, both human and vampire makes for trusted company’’  
‘’He’s right Adam’’ Terrance whispered, ‘’if you are the descendent of a pure blood vampire they look for weakness in the family line, they look to see if their descendents are safe’’

Looking from each face of his family and friends, Adam turned lastly to look at Tommy to find his friend watching the prince who was still stood in the shadows, his back facing them all as he watched silently, his hands clasped behind his back and only just visible to his own eyes.  
‘’What do we do’’ Ashley asked, her voice was low as Adam turned back to see her curled in to Tommy’s side, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, his lips against her temple as he kept his eyes on the shadows where Sauli was.  
‘’Nothing’’ Sauli’s voice was low before a loud knock echoed throughout the room which had everyone’s eyes moving towards it.

Sitting down on the couch, Adam watched as both Isaac and Terrance moved to it either side of him, a space still beside him which he quickly realized was for Sauli if he came to sit down, looking up as Tommy pressed a kiss to the top of Ashley’s head before she was walking over to the couch to sit beside Isaac on the arm as Tommy moved towards the door and answered it.   
Taking one last glance over his shoulder and towards Sauli, Adam went to stand before Terrance’s hand was reaching out and snagging around his wrist to keep him sat, their eyes meeting briefly as Adam turned and looked back to Sauli to see his back to them still as he settled back and turned back to see Tommy take a step back, his feet turning him as he walked away and moved to stand behind the couch and Isaac.  
Looking up, Adam watched as a taller man stepped inside the room, a cloak over his head before he was reaching up and pushed it backwards, his eyes a bight blue as they ran over the room before settling them on each member surrounding Adam until they landed on him.  
‘’You keep interesting company’’ The man spoke out, his eyes dancing from each person, ‘’Three humans and two vampires.’’  
‘’We’re a family, there is nothing interesting about us’’ Brian’s voice was calm from where he was sat in  the arm chair closes to the couch, his brown eyes steady on the vampire as he gave a nod.  
‘’That is what I was hoping to hear’’ The man told him before he was looking back to Adam again, his eyes running over him slowly. ‘’family mixed is strong and I can see you loyalty clearly within the room’’ His voice was soft spoken as his eyes swept over each one of them. ‘’may I?’’ he gestured to the empty couch across from them as Adam nodded.   
‘’You may, although I would like to know why you are here at such a late time’’ Adam told him despite the knowledge of already knowing. ‘’I am taking it as you are one of the first of my family as your photo has come across in many of those I have recently come across’’  
‘’Ah, that little black photo album of your great grandmothers.’’ The vampire laughed as he sat and leaned back. ‘’yes, I am the first of your family Adam, one of the few pure bloods which live and I am here because of a mark left upon the councils building, a bond between vampire and human’’   
‘’And what is that to do with you’’ Isaac asked before Adam turned to look at him, his eyes locked on the still unknown vampire across from them.   
‘’It is my job when it comes to my descendents in making sure that this bond is not that of forced nor is it a hazard to…well us’’  
‘’A hazard’’ Adam asked.   
‘’Yes, those of a vampiral and human bond is rare, so if it is forced than the vampire who forced that bond would be destroyed and the human forgetful of the events. And when the mark is that of a royal and a pure’s lineage, questions are asked’’

‘’I have never heard of that’’ Terrance spoke out, ‘’and a matter of fact, as a pure, I do know that they have the manners of introducing themselves before they start to get down to business, so how do we know that you are who you say you are’’  
‘’Very wise’’ The vampire nodded. ‘’there is a test of pure blood, a swab of blood taking from the pure and the descendent, when mixed the blood would turn to a midnight blue to show truth’’ The vampire spoke out before he was pulling out a small square patch and leaning forward. Watching as he sat it down on the table between them, Adam looked between it and the vampire, ‘’so Adam, shall we settle your friends mind to prove to them that I am who I say.’’ He asked.   
‘’Adam will not be spilling any blood tonight Jonathan, as a pure you should know that it is frowned upon to ask a human in a bond to spill blood in the presence of other vampires when yourself can smell the toxins.’’ Sauli’s voice came from the shadows before there was a soft movement behind the couch and Adam felt cold hands settle on his shoulders, thumbs resting against his neck and over where his first bite had been. ‘’and for manners, introducing himself before business has always been your weakness hasn’t it Jonathan, I do believe if my memory serves me correctly, that your lovely wife Lisa once told you that in the presence of myself and my father’’  
‘’Prince Sauli’’ Hearing the voice of a child, Adam turns his head and looked towards the door to see a small boy peering around it, his eyes wide, filled with clear excitement.   
‘’Young master James, I see you are well’’ The prince spoke out as the boy peered around at the other people before he was running forwards until he was stood behind the couch.   
‘’Father you did not say that we were coming to see Prince Koskinen’’ The young boy told Jonathan as he nodded.   
‘’I did not know myself my son’’ Jonathan told the boy as his eyes stayed on the prince and Adam. ‘’excuse me greatly, for the royal mark I did not expect to be of your, your highness, I do understand one of your princesses is back home’’  
‘’Sara, yes she returned home against the wishes of my father many years after they arrived in the America’s. she has been living here ever since and rules in the place of my father’’ The tone in Sauli’s voice sent shivers through Adam’s body slightly as Sauli’s thumb swept over the healed bite mark. ‘’I was sent to deal with urgent matters within my family before I was informed of all the pure bloods in Helsinki, I was pleasantly surprised to come across the name of yourself and Master James but not that of Lisa’s’’  
‘’She did not want the turning bite my prince’’ Jonathan informed him.  
‘’Momma was happy with staying a human’’ James piped out as he moved around the couch and settled on the edge of the seat, his hand resting on his father’s knee.   
‘’And do you not miss her’’ Sauli asked as his hands left Adam’s shoulders to gracefully walk around and settle in the space beside him, his cold shoulder touching against Adam’s as his own hand moved to rest over his thigh which Adam moved his own hand over, their fingers moving together.  
‘’Greatly but father keeps me happy and we get to go to lots of different places together and we always return home to visit momma’s grave at some point’’  
‘’James’’   
‘’Yes father’’   
‘’Why don’t you take Adam’s friends and find one of their rooms while the Prince and myself talk with Adam’’

‘’In due respect sir,  I am not leaving’’ Tommy spoke up as he stepped forward, his hand resting on Sauli’s shoulder as Adam glanced over at him.  ‘’Adam is more than just my boss and best friend, he is family and Sauli is more than just the prince of Finland, he is my friend and has protected me on many of occasions and although I do not have the strength or speed of a vampire, I am not leaving him alone in a room with one I do not know whether or not you have met before’’  
‘’Very well, and I am to think that the rest of you agree with your friend here’’ Jonathan asked as his eyes took in each nod. ‘’then I guess we should get down to business my prince.’’

Sat listening Adam could feel himself twitch every so often before the prince’s hand was leaving his, his eyes flashing around as he gave a soft smile and turned back again. Standing, Adam turned and walked towards the doors which closed the bedroom off from the rest of the suite and pushed one open to find James sat on his bed, the lack photo album in his lap still closed before his eyes was moving up to look at Adam.  
‘’Father does not like me to be in the same room as his matters’’ The child told him as he nodded and walked over and sat beside him, ‘’I saw the edge sticking out of your bag, I did not mean to take it, but it pulled me to it’’  
‘’that’s alright James’’ Adam smiled to the boy before he lifted his hand and reached out to open the book. Looking through it together, Adam watched the small boy as he smiled at each photograph before he paused, a frown appearing over his face which had Adam looking down to see him looking at a photograph of his mother and father.  
‘’He looks familiar, is he a vampire too?’’ James asked as he looked up at Adam who shook his head.   
‘’No he isn’t, that’s my dad’’ He told the young vampire before he watched as the boy jumped of the bed and headed back in to the other room where Adam followed.   
‘’Father, Adam says this man isn’t a vampire but he looks familiar, don’t you think?’’  James asked as Adam moved back to the couch and settled back down beside Sauli who looked more relaxed. Leaning in to him slightly, Adam turned back to see James handing the photo album over to Jonathan who looked down at the photo before back up to Adam again.   
‘’You say that this man is not a vampire’’ He asked as Adam frowned.   
‘’Yes, I would know if my own father was a vampire or not’’ He repeated as Jonathan looked towards Sauli before back to the book as he moved through the other pages.   
‘’It looks like Adam isn’t the only one of his family to bond with a royal my prince’’ Sauli spoke out which had him sitting up.   
‘’I do not follow, we have spoken with Adam’s father where he has explained that Adam as our blood running through his veins on that side of the family aswell. And I personally watched a cut to his hand bleed, it did not heal itself in the whole hour and half which we were there.’’ Sauli spoke, his eyes watching the pure as he nodded.

‘’You father has Scandinavian routes does he not?’’ Jonathan asked as Adam nodded.   
‘’He does, my dad told me about the last person on his side of the family which had the vampiral genes running through their blood was his grandfather’’ Adam explained as Jonathan nodded and moved his hand in a motion as if to go on, ‘’he told me he was human but he had the lust for blood and had many characteristics of your kind but he was more human but had been fed and had bitten by many different vampires by the time he met my grandmother but he explained that he felt the same pull towards her as me and Sauli did and that he stopped everything but my father also told me that the vampire blood was slowly replacing his cells.’’ Adam frowned as he dropped his eyes and tried to remember everything his dad had told him.   
‘’Adam’’ Sauli whispered softly as he raised his eyes.   
‘’Im okay, just trying to remember’’ He told him honestly which had the prince nodded. ‘’I remember telling him that I wanted to pour Sauli’s drink away because he had let a few drops of his own blood fall in it to test the bond and he told me that he now knew that I had the loyalty of a vampire’s safety, he also asked about Sauli’s family name but I didn’t know what it was at the time.’’  
‘’He asked me when I came back from after excusing myself from the sight and smell of his fresh blood, he told me that I had a air of importance around me before I told him of my name.’’ Sauli took over. ‘’it has sounded familiar to him but he never went on.’’  
‘’Your mother’s side came from my lineage’’ Jonathan told them as Adam nodded, ‘’your fathers is a mixture from both Norway and Sweden as well as American’’  
‘’I still don’t understand.’’   
‘’your father looks a lot like the early, early prince of Norway Adam’’ Jonathan told him as he lowered his eyes back to the book, watching as he turned to the very beginning again, his movements slow before James was stopping him from turning a page.   
‘’Father, that’s him’’ He whispered before he was looking up. ‘’the prince and the king of Norway and that…who’s that’’  
‘’Adam, do you know?’’ Jonathan asked as he turned the book around to show a photo he hadn’t noticed before.   
‘’I don’t…but if it’s to do with my father than why is it in the photo album which belonged to my mothers grandmother’’  
‘’some of these photographs are from before your great grandmothers time, it is possibly that your fathers past somehow weaves through your mothers along the way, I can take it that they have not shared their family history with each other’’   
‘’My father was worried about scaring my mom with having the chance of having one or two of us with the vampiral blood running through ours. And my mom, I don’t know why she kept it from my father’’ Adam shrugged.

‘’Wow’’ Tommy breathed out with a laugh as Adam glanced over at him, an eyebrow raised as he shrugged. ‘’dude you are like…royalty or something.’’  
‘’Your friend is correct Adam’’ Jonathan told him, ‘’your blood line does not only run with pure blood, but with blood of the royalty, that I believe is another factor to the bond which had created with prince Sauli, tell me, the first meeting, give me more sense that this bond was not forced’’  
‘’Have you not got enough evidence in the last two hours’’ Brian asked from where he was sat in the chair still’’   
‘’Brian, it’s fine’’ Adam told him before he glanced over to Ashley and Tommy again to see her fallen asleep against his chest. ‘’Tommy why don’t you take Ashley back to your room to get some sleep’’ He suggested as his guitarist stared at him before he nodded slowly and whispered in to her ear before she opened her eyes and looked around, a small blush on her cheeks.  
‘’Anything happens to him and im holding you responsible’’ Tommy spoke toward Sauli who nodded.   
‘’You have my world Tommy’’ He told him. ‘’just like my word to you’’  
‘’Good’’ He grinned.   
‘’Adam’’ turning back to Jonathan, he nodded before glancing towards Sauli who smiled.   
‘’We met in the club which his family owns’’ Adam started to say before he turned to look back at the pure blood, ‘’from the moment I walked in I felt like I had someone watching me but I did not fear it before me and my friends settled, it was later that night when my friend who had said about not leaving my side left with another vampire, I took off to stand at the bar alone, I admit, I didn’t feel comfortable and I still had the feeling of being watched until Sauli was stood beside me, I don’t know what had made me stare at him but I felt that pull towards him’’ Adam shrugged out as he watched the hotel suite door close before he turned back again. ‘’he offered his hand and I took it without thought and followed him back to the shadows where Sauli sat, mind you not a word had been spoken between us, at the bar he just smiled at me and offered me his hand and I took it without question’’  
‘’That was the bond already forming, the trust’’ Jonathan told them as he nodded slightly.   
‘’We moved back to the shadows and Sauli sat on the couch before I did, I knew it was stupid at the time but I sat with my back to his chest and Sauli had his arm curled over my shoulder with his hand over my heart, I remember that along with the feeling of his other hand trailing over neck.’’  
‘’And im sure if you think back more, you will find you done more things which in the company of an unknown vampire would be considered foolish’’ Jonathan said as Adam turned to look at Sauli.   
‘’I agree with him’’ Sauli told him as he moved and sat back, ‘’the first of many was after I brought us both another drink’’ The vampire prince told him as he sat back a little more, his hand moving to rest on a cold thigh as he thought.  
‘’When I rested back against you’’ Adam suddenly remembered as he sat up and stared at him. ‘’I left my throat bare to you’’ The sudden thought of it had him laughing slightly before he looked between the other band members left, ‘’guys just go’’ He told them, ‘’you can trust that I will be safe here’’  
‘’Are you sure Adam’’ Terrance asked as he turned to look at him with a nod.   
‘’Im sure’’ He smiled as Terrance looked towards Isaac before he was nodding and standing.   
‘’Goodnight boss man’’ Isaac spoke out as they both moved towards the door with Brian.

‘’You do not fear to be alone with us’’ James questioned as Adam laughed softly.   
‘’From the moment I first watched Adam, he showed no fear, even when we sat together, even when I scented him, I expected the fear to show yet there was none, just a skip in the heartbeat.’’  
‘’And not a word had been spoken between you?’’ James asked as Sauli nodded.   
‘’That is correct master James’’ He smiled. ‘’I was layed on the couch, Adam in front of me and in my arms, even my friend Niko couldn’t bring his eyes away from Adam, from the way he was with me and so freely with his neck bare without a mark’’  
‘’That sounds like one of the romance stories momma used to tell me’’ James grinned excitedly.   
‘’Son’’ Jonathan told him, his eyes turning to the young boy, ‘’don’t you think you should be resting now’’  
‘’But father, I don’t want to leave without you’’  
‘’You’re welcome to stay here James, the bed is very comfortable and im sure you will like it’’ Adam told him quickly which had the young boy turning to look at him with a smile before he looked back to his father who gave a nod. ‘’I remember Sauli warning me, but I can’t remember what it was’’ Adam admitted.   
‘’A warning’’ Jonathan asked as he sat forward, eyes darting between the two.   
‘’Yes, I remember that’’ Sauli’s voice was low as he talked, ‘’Adam’s phone rang and he asked if he could take it, I told him he could but I warned him not to stray to far as some like to take without asking.’’   
‘’Others were watching’’ Jonathan asked.  
‘’Yes, from the moment he entered he had the attention from both humans and vampires I had mentioned that he smelt toxic to our kind’’ Watching as Jonathan visibly relax with Sauli’s statement as he sat back again.   
‘’There is other things which made the bond strong’’ Jonathan whispered softly, his leg crossed over the other, ‘’I can sense it’’  
‘’I fell asleep’’ Adam whispered softly, blue eyes watching the vampire in front of him, ‘’twice, I fell asleep.’’   
‘’that’s normal’’ Jonathan told him as he shook his head.   
‘’No, the first time, it was in the club’’ Adam told him, ‘the second…was after I dropped the glass…I, I went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood of my hand and wrapped the cut’’ Adam stated as his eyes dropped to his hand where he ran his fingers along the small scar on his palm.   
‘’You stepped away without being attacked’’ Jonathan asked as Adam nodded.   
‘’The temptation of his blood was there strongly, just like it had been all that night, mostly when he was laid against me with his throat bare’’ Sauli smiled, ‘’but that pull stopped me, made me want to protect him from the world.’’


	14. Chapter 14

With eyes on the dark haired man asleep on his lap, Sauli brushed his fingers through Adam’s hair slowly, his fingertips tracing down over the back of his neck, his touching repeating as he lifted pale eyes towards the pure blood which sat across from them both, his own bright blue eyes watching Adam sleep.  
‘’He really does not fear to sleep alone with us’’ Jonathan asked as Sauli shook his head.   
‘’Adam does not, I expected to smell the fear from him the very first time he slept in our presence in the club but he did not have any, the only fear I have smelt from him while surrounded by us was when we first left, I was talking to my sister while Adam went down’’ Sauli explained, ‘’he was crowded against a wall by another vampire, the fear clear before it went away the moment his eyes landed on me.’’  
‘’Tell me, for I need to know’’ Jonathan started before Sauli nodded for him to go on. ‘’have you given him the thrill?’’  Watching the older man, Sauli could see the trust and truth clearly in his eyes like he did all those years ago when they had first met in the America’s, the hospitality he offered so freely to himself and his father even when they hardly knew each other.  
‘’If that is your way of asking if I have bitten him yet than the answer is yes, but it was not for the thrill, Adam asked me, yes but he wanted it without the thrill no matter how I told him that it would hurt him more.’’  
‘’After the bite’’ Jonathan asked quietly, his chin rested in his hand lightly as he watched the prince, ‘’what was he like?’’   
‘’Aware of everything’’ Sauli told him, ‘’he was the first to move after I had pulled away, he pulled the animal which we are from inside by kissing me’’   
‘’And what of the taste of his blood upon his own tongue and lips’’  
‘’Adam did not seem to care about it, if anything he moved as if he knew what he was doing, he bared his throat to me, the side I did not bite’’ Sauli whispered as his eyes dropped back to Adam again, ‘’he bared it in offering to me’’  
‘’And what did you do young prince’’ Jonathan asked.  
‘’I told him that he did not know what he was offering but he surprised me by telling me of my protection and touch, that he would be mine for my beck and call of any hour of day and night’’ Sauli’s words were quiet before he lifted his eyes to turn back to Jonathan, ‘’his heartbeat had sped up when he spoke of it, it was not from fear or anything else apart from the thought of belonging to me.’’

_ ^V^ _

Before long the only words which were passed between the two vampires were the words of memories and of the old times which they had spent in, the years which had passed between them since the last time they had met together along with Sauli’s father. Their light laughter filling the room between them as outside the skies slowly changed to a misty grey, the light of a new dawn slowly drawing up each building and Adam’s hotel until the soft light of a new day beginning was starting to slowly creep across the hotel room where they were sitting.

‘’If I may ask Sauli, the offer Adam made you, why did you not take it?’’ Jonathan asked as Sauli looked at him and thought back to the night they shared.   
‘’I did not want to take something so dear, something which would change Adam’s life without him knowing the truth about what it meant, what he meant by his words.’’ Sauli told him softly as he trailed his fingers through Adam’s hair softly again and rested his palm against the side of his neck, ‘’I wanted him to really think about what he wanted, I didn’t want him to take the bite and then regret it later on when nothing could be done about it.’’ Watching as the man nodded, he smiled softly towards the pair of them, his eyes resting on Adam for a little longer before he turned back.  
‘’He is strong’’ Jonathan said softly.   
‘’Stronger than he thinks’’   
‘’If I can be completely honest, I am happy that a descendent of mine has bonded with such a vampire as yourself my prince, you are strong enough to walk away from fresh blood, strong enough to refuse a bite after you have just tasted the blood which runs through the very same veins’’ Jonathan told him, ‘’I would not wish you ill will and that you have my blessings for this bond. But the only think I wish for you is to protect him greatly and to not let harm come to him ever’’  
‘’I thank you Jonathan and you do not need to worry about his protecting, I would rather die than to let harm come to him’’ Sauli whispered softly just as a knock echoed on the door. Feeling Adam stir slightly, Sauli dropped his eyes down and soothed his fingers across Adams neck again as he settled again, his breathing even with sleep.  
Looking back up as Jonathan stood and walked to the door, he watched as the other vampire answered and stepped back and out the way before Tommy was stepping inside alone, his eyes sweeping over the room before they settled on Sauli and Adam.  
‘’Have you been there all night?’’ He asked before Sauli turned to look towards the window and back again as he nodded.   
‘’I do believe we have, although Adam has slept through so you do not need to worry about him being tired’’ Sauli told him quietly as he nodded and walked over to settle on the other end of the couch to where Adam’s legs were curled.

‘’I have to ask, your friendship is something I have never seen before’’ Jonathan told them both as Sauli looked over at Tommy at the same time he turned to look at the prince, a smile on both of their faces as Tommy nodded.  
‘’I became friends with him when I first started to go to the club, well it was more the morning after one of them’’ Tommy laughed quietly, ‘’I happened to be in the back alleyway where I had parked my car, I hadn’t been drinking a lot that night so I could still drive but I didn’t see or hear the other person in the alley until Sauli touched my arm and I jumped’’  
‘’Well you would’ve heard if it was not for the headphones you had and the music you were listening to at the time which helped you to ignore the danger around you’’ Sauli told him as Tommy grinned again and shrugged.  
‘’Well I guess I was lucky that you had decided to leave for home when you did.’’ Tommy teased before he glanced down at Adam and then back to Jonathan again. ‘’the vampire Sauli stopped had been drugged up on something which effected your kind, I think it was some sort of blood lust drug or something’’ Tommy spoke out before glancing towards Sauli who nodded. ‘’I would’ve been the next victim and everything and I guess we just hit it of from there. I would turn up at the club most nights and we would sit and talk before dawn came and if I was walking home, Sauli would walk with me to make sure I was safe before he went home himself as he’s a real creature of the night’’ Tommy teased which earned a soft laugh from Sauli and Jonathan both.  
‘’The day never used to interest me, I would prefer to sit and watch both humans and vampires alike from the shadows of my own safety’’ Sauli told them both as a door opened and they turned to see James walking out and rubbing at his eyes before he walked across the room and too the door which he pulled open wide enough to show Brian stood there with his hand raised as if he was going to knock and Terrance behind before James was walking away and climbing up on to the couch beside his father and curling in to him.

_ ^V^ _

Waken slowly, Adam could hear the soft voices of people talking around him before the memory of fallen asleep against Sauli’s lap while he talked with Jonathan came back to him and he let a soft breathe out before a cold hand rested against the side of his neck, Sauli’s thumb resting over his pulse softly. Laid there, Adam quickly recognized the different voices before he was bringing a hand up to rub it over his face.   
‘’Good morning’’ Hearing Tommy’s bright voice, Adam moved his hand and peered towards the end of the couch where Tommy was sat to see him grinning at him with a large smile.  
‘’You suck’’ Adam mumbled out which a few people laughed at softly as Tommy hand squeezed his ankle.   
‘’Wrong gender for me babyboy’’ Tommy teased as Adam slowly started to sit up and ran his fingers through his hair.   
‘’You keep thinking that Tommy, but I do seem to remember a certain event which happened when we danced’’ Adam winked at him before he was leaning in to Sauli’s side again, the prince’s hand covering his thigh as Tommy blushed slightly.   
‘’Yeah okay, shut up, that was just a bet’’ Tommy blushed as Adam grinned towards him.

Ordering breakfast in, Adam stood and disappeared back in to his room again and closed the door softly before he was changing in to clean clothes and washing his face off in the bathroom before he was walking back in to the lounge.  
‘’I have a question’’ Brian’s voice caught the attention of them as Jonathan nodded. ‘’why don’t you and Sauli look older than you do and why does James still look like a child’’ He asked as Jonathan laughed softly.   
‘’Ah, now that is a good question, first bitten and born vampire’s age differently, it’s a little different for everyone.’’  
‘’I don’t understand’’ Brian told him as he nodded.   
‘’You see, born vampires age until they reach about the age of thirty in human years where a bitten vampire like James stays the age they were when they where changed. James was only eight when I gave him the bite to save his life,  when I first met the prince and his father, Sauli was in human years, fourteen and well I guess you were actually fourteen’’ Jonathan said as Sauli nodded.  
‘’That is correct, I was fourteen when I first came to America’’   
‘’so how old are you actually’’ Brian asked as he looked towards Sauli and Adam glanced at him as he chuckled softly.   
‘’Lets see, I was born in the year 1854, so I do believe that makes me 159 years old’’ Sauli told him.   
‘’Holy shit dude, you’re old’’ Turning to stare at Tommy, Adam couldn’t help but laugh.   
‘’What, did you really think that Sauli was going to be the same age as us?’’ Adam asked before Tommy shrugged slightly.   
‘’Well…no…but I didn’t expect it to be that many years, the dude looks twenty-eight’’  
‘’It’s a common mistake many people make’’ Sauli’s voice spoke out as Adam turned to see him smiling.   
‘’Wow, it’s strange knowing that all three of you have actually seen so much stuff in the past’’ Brian spoke out before Terrance was laughing. ‘’when were you born’’ Brian asked before he grinned.   
‘’Sorry to say, I am only actually twenty nine, no big years like these guys’’ He grinned out.

_ ^V^ _

Saying goodbye to the rest of his band, Adam breathed out and walked back over to where Sauli was still sat on the couch as he dropped back down beside him, his eyes travelling over to where Jonathan was sat with James who was asleep again, smiling softly to himself, Adam let his hand move and cover Sauli’s softly.   
‘’So I have given you both my blessings’’ Jonathan told them both as Adam nodded. ‘’but there is the matter one other thing which Sauli told me Adam’’  
‘’and whats that’’ Adam asked as he looked between the two.   
‘’It’s what you offered Sauli, I understand.’’ Jonathan said as Adam swallowed slightly and nodded. ‘’I understand he told you to think about it greatly and use both your head and heart’’  
‘’He did and I have and I still want it’’ Adam told them both as he turned to look at Sauli who was already staring at him. ‘’I trust you and like I said back then, I know what I want and I want you, I would never regret anything or want to take it back further down the line, I want to be with you’’ He whispered as Sauli nodded and let his fingers tighten around his softly.  
‘’Very well…I see that there is no more which needs to be discussed here’’ Jonathan’s voice pulled them back from where they were staring to look at him as he stood with James in his arms, his head resting against his fathers neck. ‘’I do believe that the bond was not forced that it was discovered, something many vampires never have in their lives and I wish you both luck’’  
‘’Will we ever see you again?’’ Adam asked as he stood and looked towards the man who started his family, the blood which ran through his veins moving through his own as Jonathan smiled.  
‘’Maybe one day, we will never know’’ He told them as Adam nodded slightly.   
‘’I would like to see you both again’’ Adam whispered out, ‘’and I know mom would love to meet you too’’  
‘’I will see where time will bring me Adam’’ Jonathan told him before he was moving towards the door where he paused again and turned to look at the human, ‘’one last question Adam, has your father or mother ever given you an amulet? It would be kept in a wooden box, only small’’ He asked as Adam frowned.   
‘’My father gave me a box when me and Sauli first went to him but I’ve never opened it, why whats does the amulet do?’’   
‘’It keeps you safe from our kind, it gives you the protection of a higher force, when you wear it no vampire can touch you, I advise you find that box the moment you go home and test it because with your scent Adam, I can see that you could be in danger at times’’ Jonathan warned him as Adam nodded.  
‘’I will, I promise’’ He told him.

Watching as the pure blood vampire left, Adam closed the door softly and let a deep breath out before he turned to look towards Sauli who was still stood in front of the couch before he slowly walked towards him and gently took his hand.  
‘’Come, you may of slept, but you still look tired’’ Sauli told him as Adam nodded and took his head, letting the prince lead him back in to the bedroom, Adam kicked his shoes of before he was climbing up on top of the covers with Sauli.  
‘’Thank you for looking after me’’ Adam whispered softly as the vampire layed back down beside him and rested a cold hand on the side of his neck, ‘’I wouldn’t of known what to do if I had to face Jonathan on my own’’   
‘’I would always look after you Adam’’ Sauli whispered as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over warm ones, ‘’now sleep, we can talk more later’’


	15. Chapter 15

Waken with a jolt, Adam let a breath out and ran a hand down his face softly before he was rolling over on to his side and blinking eyes open to find an empty and neatly made bed, pushing himself up on to his elbows, Adam could feel the panic start as the thought that Sauli had left without saying anything started to seep in through his mind before the soft footsteps had his head turning, blue eyes blinking across the room to find the prince stood in the doorframe, his shoulder and head resting lightly against the wood as he smiled softly.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Sauli asked, his voice soft as Adam nodded.   
‘’Just a dream’’ He replied before he found his eyes falling down over the vampire’s body to find that he was only dressed in a pair of black boxers, the sight breathe taken in his eyes as he felt his heart skip a little at the thought that hardly anyone else had seen the prince so bare like he had. Lifting his eyes again, Adam felt his cheeks start to warm as he notices the smirk appear on Sauli’s lips before he was pushing away from the doorframe and moving across the room quietly towards the bathroom.  
‘’I was just going to shower’’ Sauli told Adam as he nodded softly.  
‘’What time is it?’’ Adam asked softly as he let a small yawn out and reached up to hide it behind his hand as his eyes followed the prince as he leaned in to the bathroom to turn the light on.  
‘’It’s early, just a little past 5:30’’ Sauli informed him as he stood back again to look towards him, ‘’I’m sorry for the time, but I wanted to take you all somewhere and then maybe get breakfast unless you all have plans already’’  
‘’No…no, it’s fine, today was just to explore, our flights are tomorrow night’’ Adam told him as he laid back against the pillows and smiled warmly at Sauli. ‘’I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind you taking us somewhere, although they may still be a little tired from being awake this time’’  
‘’Yes, it is a little on the bad side, but it takes a few hours to travel’’ Sauli told him as he stepped in to the bathroom, his voice echoing slightly before the sound of water filled Adam’s ears, ‘’but the place is beautiful in the winter time’’  
Sitting up in the bed again, Adam let his feet swing around and drop down as the vampire stepped out the bathroom again and ran his eyes over the exposed skin before lingering on the sheet covered.   
‘’I am positive that you could take us to an alleyway and make it look beautiful baby’’ Adam whispered softly as Sauli stepped until his knees were between Adam’s own, his cold hands holding his jaw lightly as he grinned.  
‘’You are very trustworthy’’   
‘’I have no reason to be not.’’  
‘’That can be both a blessing and a curse’’ Sauli whispered as he ducked down and softly kissed his lips slowly. Kissing him back just as slowly, Adam let his hands come up to rest against his waist before Sauli was pulling away with a heavy breath, his eyes shut which had Adam worrying.  
‘’When did you have your last feed Sauli?’’ Adam asked quietly as the Vampire moved away, his pale blue eyes opening with a smile.  
‘’Don’t fret, I am fine’’ Sauli told him as Adam leaned over and grabbed his pants, tugging them on and doing them up quickly, he let his eyes move back to Sauli again as the smaller man walked towards him with a shirt and his socks in his hands. ‘’I promise’’ He smiled as Adam nodded softly and took the items of clothing and quickly finished dressing.   
‘’Are you sure…if you need to feed…I…I don’t mind’’ Adam told him as he slipped his shoes on and the prince shook his head.  
‘’I am sure, I have fed recently and have no need’’ He told Adam as he stepped closer again, hands resting on his shoulders, ‘’I was breathing your scent in, I find comfort in it’’ The vampire whispered softly before a smile was pulling the corners of his lips up as he turned and softly pushed him towards the hotel door. ‘’go, wake the others and inform them’’ He whispered with a kiss to his cheek.

Heading along the hallway, Adam knocked on each member of his band’s door until they answered and he talked to them quietly, the confusion clear in their eyes before they nodded anyway and promised that they will be ready. Reaching the last door, Adam knocked softly before there was a soft curse coming from inside, followed quickly by the sounds of movement before Tommy was pulling the door open a few inches, wrapped in his bed sheets which had Adam raising an eyebrow slightly.  
‘’Adam…its 5:40, what’s wrong?’’ Tommy asked as there was movement from behind the door and the blonde man turned his head before the door was being opened a little wider to show Ashley moving towards them in one of Tommy’s long shirts.  
‘’Nothing is wrong, I was just coming to wake you all and get you to meet me and Sauli in the lobby in about half an hour’’ Adam told them both as Tommy nodded.  
‘’Why so early?’’   
‘’Sauli wants to take us somewhere but it takes a few hours to travel there so he wants to leave soon’’ Adam informed them as they both nodded.  
‘’Alright, we will see you down there soon’’ Ashley said as she moved closer and wrapped an arm around Tommy’s waist which got a smile from Adam.   
‘’Good, and don’t be too late now will you children’’ He teased as he turned and started to head back to his own room and lover again.

Slipping inside and closing the door softly, Adam let his head turn as he toed his shoes off and listened to the shower water which was still falling in a light pattern which was clear that there was still a body under the spray. Undressing quietly, Adam left his clothes on the bed before he was walking in to the bathroom, eyes moving towards the shower with a little smile before he was walking over and carefully climbing in to find Sauli stood with his back to him.  
Moving closer, Adam folded his arms around the prince’s waist as he turned his head ever so slightly with a soft smile before he was leaning back against his own chest.  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Sauli asked as Adam chuckled lightly and let his thumbs stroke over the wet skin on his stomach.  
‘’Saving time by showering with you’’ Adam told him as he leaned down and pressed light kisses against the vampires shoulder which felt warmed from the water spraying down over them. Wrapping his arms a little tighter around the other man, Adam let a content sound out as he settled his own body against Sauli, their breathing light under the sound of the water as he closed his eyes and softly hid his face against his neck as Sauli let his hands rest over Adam’s arms. Standing in the silence for a while, Adam let his eyes open again as the prince moved forward slowly and reached for a sponge, watching as he rubbed the soap in to it and turn, Adam let his eyes followed the vampires face as he reached up and lightly ran it over his chest in a gentle wash as he started to think of everything which had happened so far.   
‘’What is wrong? You’re frowning’’ Blinking softly, Adam realized that Sauli’s hand had stopped moving over his skin and that he was watching Adam’s own face with concern, smiling softly, he shook his head.  
‘’It’s nothing’’ Adam told him before he was watching Sauli’s eyes drop down to his chest and to where his heart lay with his own frown.   
‘’Tell me’’ He whispered softly as his pale eyes rose again, ‘’you do not have to hide the truth from me’’  
‘’I was just thinking’’ Adam admitted as he felt himself crumble and cave in, ‘’what would life be like if I had never gone to the club that night with the others, I mean, it was all last minute and it was Tommy who had twisted my arm to go on to the last club, that I would enjoy myself’’ Adam told him as his hands found their way back to Sauli’s waist. ‘’but what if I had gone home like I planned on doing, then I would never of met you and I wouldn’t of ever even known about my blood line’’  
‘’Shhh, forget thinking like that’’ Sauli hushed as he leaned up and brushed a kiss across his lips, ‘’I am here now, that matters. I am not going anywhere unless you make me leave by using your fathers amulet if that is what he gave or you really wanted me too.’’  
‘’But I don’t want that’’ Adam spoke quickly as Sauli smiled and nodded.  
‘’I know Adam’’ He whispered, ‘’finish showering my love’’

Taking the sponge, Adam watched as his lover climbed out the shower and disappeared back in to his room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist as he sighed gently and leaned against the wall, pushing away a few seconds later, Adam finished washing his body off before he was reaching for the shampoo and cleaned his hair. Watching the water run down the drain until there was no longer soap suds in the stream, Adam reached up and knocked the dial to shut the water off and climbed out to find the air cooler despite the steam which filled the room as he dried off slowly.  
Stepping through the bathroom door and in to the bedroom, Adam dressed in cleaning clothing quickly before he was stepping out through the double doors and in to the lounge to find Sauli stepping back and forth slowly as he talked to someone on the line, his words smooth and flowing quickly in his native tongue as his eyes lifted towards the singer who smiled gently and moved towards the door to grab his shoes again before he was returning to sit on the couch and started to slip them back on again.  
Feeling a softness slip around his neck, Adam let his head rise to find Sauli stood in front of him, his hands on the end of the scarf which he was lightly wrapping around his neck, a smile on his lips as he paused and replied to the phone again which was jammed between his ear and shoulder.   
‘’Kiitos ja minä rakastan sinua’’ Sauli spoke out softly and Adam wondered who he was talking too as he recognizes the words for thank you and for telling them that he loved them, shocked that he knew the longer phrase when he had not heard them before had him confused at first before he brushed it away and looked back up at Sauli as he ended the call.  
‘’That was my sister’’ Sauli explained as Adam’s cheeks warmed a little with the knowledge that he could sense Adam’s confusion so clearly.  Tucking his hands behind Sauli’s knees softly, he let a breathe out before he was standing and sliding his hands up the prince’s body before he pushed them under the vampires shirt to touch against his cool skin.  
‘’I’m going to head down and make sure that everyone else is there and ready’’ Adam whispered as Sauli nodded softly.  
‘’I will be down in a moment or two, I have another phone call to make’’  Nodding softly to the princes words, Adam leaned down and kissed Sauli lightly before he was pulling away and heading towards the door where he grabbed his jacket and glanced over his shoulder to find Sauli already dialing another number and raising his phone to his ear as he pulled the door open and walked out.

Reaching the lobby, Adam stepped out the elevator to find Tommy sat talking to Isaac and Brian, Ashley curled in his lap before they were glancing up at him with their own soft smiles as he lowered himself down on to the couch beside the two of them.  
‘’Where is Sauli taking us anyway?’’ Tommy asked as Adam shrugged lightly.  
‘’I honestly don’t know’’ He admitted to them, ‘’all I know is that he says that the place is beautiful in the winter time and I trust him to not be wrong.’’  
‘’What about breakfast?’’ Isaac asked which had them all turning to look at him as he shrugged.  
‘’Sauli mentioned about getting it somewhere, I wouldn’t worry’’ Adam smiled as his drummer nodded. ‘’where’s Terrance?’’   
‘’I’m here…sorry, had trouble finding a few things’’ Turning at the voice, Adam watched as his dance moved towards them and sat down beside Brian across from them. ‘’I don’t really do early mornings, my mind isn’t fully functional’’ He laughed as Adam rolled his eyes playfully.

Letting mindless chatter fill the space around them quietly, Adam watched his friends and family smile and talk, their friendship grown strong again before Adam was looking up at the quiet footsteps to find Sauli moving towards them with such a gentle grace.  
‘’Everyone’s ready’’ Adam told him softly which caught the others attention as he stood.  
‘’Good’’ Sauli smiled as his eyes glanced over the small group, ‘’we have to walk for a little at first, so carefulness will be needed’’ He let them know, pale eyes taking in soft nods, ‘’just say if you need to stop at any point and we will’’

Watching as the humans headed out in to the morning air, Sauli let his eyes glance over Brian and Adam who were talking softly together before he was moving out to find that it was snowing lightly again as he brought his own hands up and wrapped his scarf around his neck as the prince headed towards his friend who was stood with Ashley and the others.  
‘’Never thought I would see you this awake at this time, but then this is the time you are normally heading home for the day isn’t it Sauli’’ Tommy teased as he hugged his arms around Ashley tighter and smirked against her shoulder.  
‘’Well the evidence is clear in both of your faces that you have both been awake for a while now’’ Sauli taunted back, his eyebrow raised slightly as Ashley blushed softly.   
‘’You’re a jackass’’ Tommy muttered as the prince laughed softly and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.  
‘’You would not have me any other way my dear friend’’ Sauli winked before he was moving away again as the other two walked out.  
‘’Sorry’’ Adam whispered out which was greeted by a soft smile and nod by Sauli.  
‘’No need to be’’ Sauli told him softly, ‘’but if we are all here and ready, we should start walking before the snow comes down faster’’ Turning, the prince started to lead the group away from the hotel before he was softly reaching out, his fingers curling around warmer ones of Adam’s as he glanced over to see the other man smiling softly towards him.  
‘’It’s so sweet and almost innocent’’ Isaac’s voice was no more than a hushed whisper as Sauli smirked a little behind his scarf as Isaac sniggered softly.  
‘’I am well aware that it’s rude to tease people behind their backs without them knowing Isaac, I’m sure Adam would love to know that you find him sweet’’ He whispered under his breath before Isaac behind them was making a choked sound which Terrance laughed too before Sauli was glancing over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow as the others glanced between them.  
‘’Do I even want to know?’’ Tommy asked as he looked between the drummer and the prince.  
‘’No you don’t’’ Isaac quickly spoke out as Sauli nodded and turned back to watch where he was walking again.

Walking for a while longer, Sauli started to slow down before he was finally stopping and turning to look at the others, his hand leaving Adam’s. ‘’There will be a car arriving in a few minutes’’ He informs them, ‘’it shouldn’t be too long now’’ Turning back to watch Adam, Sauli watched as he stared up at the sky before he was puling his eyes away from it again, catching his eyes, Adam smiled at him softly before he was pushing his hands in to his pockets which had Sauli frowning softly.  
Walking closer, the prince pulled his own gloves off his hands before he was softly pulling Adam’s hands out one at a time and pushing them on before he was holding them together between his with a gentle rub.   
‘’Are they warm now?’’ Sauli asked quietly as Adam nodded.  
‘’They are, thank you but wont you get cold?’’ Adam asked as Sauli smiled softly.  
‘’We don’t always feel the cold like you do, not wearing gloves will not harm me, do not fret’’  
‘’I still worry’’ Adam told him as Sauli laughed softly and nodded.  
‘’I know’’ Sauli smiled fondly at him before his head was turning as a car started to slow down before fully stopping beside them.  
Watching as driver door opened, Sauli let his body turn towards it before the driver was stepping closer and bowing. ‘’Your highness’’ He spoke out, his accent thick as Sauli nodded once as he stood tall again and pulled the back door open. Placing his hand on Adam’s lower back, Sauli softly guided him towards the car and allowing him to get in before he was following and settling himself down in the seat beside as the others climbed in quickly.

Watching as the prince exchanged words with the driver in his native tongue, Adam couldn’t help but feel fascinated with how quick and flowing their words were before he was watching the prince frown at something the driver said before he was speaking again and the frowned eased with a nod before Sauli replied. Sitting back as the car started moving, Adam let himself watch the others as they talked and laughed together, the happiness clear between them before his eyes were settling on Brian as he talked with Terrance in a quiet voice, their words muffled softly before he was turning to look at Sauli as a cook hand slid over his thigh.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ The prince asked quietly before he nodded and smiled at him softly, his own hand moving to cover Sauli’s.   
‘’I’m fine’’ He whispered back which earned a nod from the prince. Lifting his hands again, Adam pulled the gloves off his hands and rested them in his lap before his hand was moving back to cover Sauli’s again with a soft squeeze.

Calling out to the driver softly a couple of hours later, Sauli listened as he replied back that they were nearly there, nodding softly, he turned back to look at the others who were evidently still tired from being woken at such an early time and Sauli wondered if it wasn’t such a great idea after all as the car started to slow down again. ‘’We’re here’’ He announced to the others as they all nodded.  
Climbing out the car behind them, the prince took Adam’s hand softly again and started to lead them towards a large willow tree before he was stopping and turning to face the others. ‘’Please wait here for a few moments’’ Sauli told them all.  
Stepping away from them, Adam turned softly and stared towards the tree with each step closer before a girl was moving out from under the weeping branches, stopping where he stood, Sauli watched her move with a soft grace before he was moving down on to one knee and bowing his head to her before cold fingers were moving under his chin and softly lifting his head towards her with a soft smile.  
‘’Dear brother’’ She whispers, her head tilted slightly before she offers him her hand, taking it softly, Sauli rose to his feet again with a soft smile before her eyes was skating past him to look at the others. ‘’you have brought guests, that is much unusual brother’’

Taking her hand, Sauli let himself turn and guide her towards them and watched her eyes as they moved between them all before pausing on Terrance and Isaac. ‘’You are off our kind’’ She spoke as they both nodded before her eyes were moving to the other four.  
‘’I would like to introduce you to my sister Sara’’ Sauli spoke out towards them before Sara was letting his hand go and stepping towards Adam, her head tilted again before he was watching her breath in.  
‘’You really must be tired of being smelt all the time Ad’s’’ Tommy laughed lightly before Sauli was turning to look towards him at the same time of his sister as he chuckled softly.  
‘’You are just jealous of Adam’s nobility and descendent blood’’ Sauli told him as the human huffed.  
‘’Grow up Sauli’’ Tommy teased before he smirked softly.  
‘’I’m 159 years old, I don’t think I can grow up much more Tommy’’

Watching her brother and the human talk to each other in such a teasing way, Sara raised an eyebrow softly before she was turning back to look towards the human with the intoxicating scent to find him smiling softly and shaking his head before his bright eyes was moving towards Sauli with such a fondness in them that it surprised her.

Letting his eyes roam across everyone, Sauli smiled softly to himself before he was turning to see Adam stood near the lake, turning and walking towards him slowly, Sauli let the silence settle between them as he stood beside him. Turning softly, Adam looked at the vampire with a soft smile before he was turning to face him fully.  
‘’Thank you’’ He whispered softly as Sauli turned to look at him with a small frown.  
‘’What for?’’ He asked as he turned.  
‘’For this, for bringing me and the band out here’’ Adam told him, ‘’his area must mean something greatly to you to bring us here’’  
‘’This place means a lot to me’’ Sauli admitted before he was taking his hand in his, letting him guide him down the lake side, Adam let his eyes move out over the water and back again until Sauli was stopping and pointing out to a point in the lake where Adam could see something sticking out.  
‘’What is that?’’ He asked quietly.  
‘’That is the spire of the small church, the only building which survived the great war between my kind and yours’’ Sauli told him, ‘’it wasn’t long after that that the land flooded.’’  
‘’But how, I mean if that’s the top of he building, we seem higher’’ Adam asked softly.  
‘’The land we are  on now is higher, the village was settled in a small valley at the bottom of the hill’’ Sauli explained before he was pointing to another part of the water which Adam followed with his eyes, ‘’there used to be a path which would lead to another part of the village were we used to live before me and my father left for the America’s and the rest of my family followed a while later’’

Smiling softly as Sauli moved closer and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, he let his own arms move up a little to hold over his as they faced each other. Around him, he could feel the snow falling lightly still, each flake brushing against his cheeks like a feather before he was smiling softly and turned his head to look over everyone else as they ran about laughing and messing around with each other.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Sauli asked quietly as Adam turned back to look at him, his heart a little quicker against his chest as he smiled softly.  
‘’I’m fine’’ Adam told him before the princes lips was pulling up in to a soft smirk, the light dancing off his eyes.   
‘’Now that was a lie’’ He whispered softly, ‘’I heard your heart speed up when you turned back to me’’  
‘’I was just thinking about some things, things to do with us’’ He whispered back which earned a raised eyebrow from the prince. ‘’after meeting Jonathan, everything just feels so real now and it explains a lot of things which has happened in my life and stuff.’’ He explained, ‘’and I feel like I belong with you and I want you to take both of the bites, I mean, I know its something which you told me to think about greatly but I don’t need too, I know that I want to be with you and ever since that night…I didn’t even know how I knew what I was doing when I offered you what I did, I’ve never done that before and you made me feel so relaxed that I didn’t feel the need to fear, even when I didn’t know who you were and you offered me your hand to go back to the shadows, I just felt like I needed to do that, to go with you without questioning it’’ Adam told him as Sauli listened silently.

Turning her eyes away from her brothers friends, Sara watched the way Sauli interacted with the other human she had yet to know, the human which smelt amazing to her, watching them talk before he was leading the other further down the lake and pointing to something in the distance, Sara turned to see Tommy stood watching the others before she turned and walked towards him.  
‘’What did you mean by that comment to your friend?’’ She asked, watching as he jumped and turned to look at her with flushed cheeks, he chuckled softly and rubbed his hand over his heart. ‘’sorry, I did not mean to scare you’’  
‘’It’s fine and what comment?’’ Tommy asked.  
‘’The one where you said he must be tired of being smelt’’   
‘’Oh’’ Tommy spoke out as it dawned on him.   
‘’My brother mentioned of nobility and descendent blood too’’ She mentioned as he nodded.  
‘’Adam is human but he has vampiral blood on both sides of his family, his father leads him back to Norway and some past prince or king, I cant quite remember what was said but on his mother’s side, Adam’s family blood line goes back to a pure blood, Jonathan. Sauli has mentioned before that Adam’s scent is toxic to your kind but in the good way’’ Tommy informed her as she nodded.  
‘’Thank you Tommy’’

Turning back to where she had been stood before hand, Sara watched the two of them talk, their words lost to her for being to far away to hear even with being a vampire before she was watching her brother moving closer to the human as he turned to face her brother, their arms around each other before the human was talking, pausing every so often before he was pausing and bringing his hand up slowly to rest against her brothers jaw, her own brother moving to rest a hand against the human’s chest and his own neck. Watching as they kiss slowly, Sara knows that there is something more between the two of them whats on the surface before she finds her curiosity getting the better of her as she slowly walked closer and in to hearing range as they slowly pulled away from each other.  
Hearing the soft breath the human let out as he rested his forehead against Sauli’s own, Sara watched as they smiled at each other softly before the human’s heartbeat reached her ears a little quicker than before.  
‘’Minä rakastan sinua’’ He whispered to her brother, Sara couldn’t help but smile softly as she heard the words despite is pronunciation being a little of on some of the words, she could still understand them and she knew that her brother did too as he chuckled warmly.

Turning away from the pair again, Sara let herself walk back towards the others as she thought about the way their family had often told her about the way Sauli acted within the club and leaving before the day really started to rest until the following night when he would return to the club’s shadow again, she knew that he had never and wouldn’t give anyone the thrill of the bite and seeing him today she knew that Sauli was truly happy and that made her happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Climbing out of the cab, Adam watched as the driver pulled his bags from the trunk before he was handing his money over with a soft smile before the Sauli’s words were repeating in his mind of going to see his father before he would see Adam soon. He knew that it was selfish to think that Sauli could’ve come back to Adam’s with him before going to his fathers instead of going straight from the airport, but Adam knew that what every business he had been in Finland for with his father had to be sorted first as he picked his bags up and turned towards his place, unlocking the door and pushing it open, Adam headed inside and knocked the door closed again with his foot before he was heading towards the kitchen so he could make a start on his washing from where he hadn’t had the time to do it on the tour.

Sorting through his backs and the washer on, Adam turned and glanced around the kitchen before he remembered Jonathans words of finding the pendent as soon as he got home, searching slowly, Adam looked through everything for the small box before he headed in to the lounge and searched through with a small frown before the memory of taking it up to his bedroom came back and he headed up the stairs and in to search before he found the box sitting on top of his dresser, the wood old and stained with the years before he was slowly pushing it open and staring down at it in shock, the beauty of it surprising him before he was reaching out and running his fingers over the stones which was cool to the touch. Smiling softly, he let his eyes drop away before he was pulling his phone out and sending a text to the prince to let him know that he had found the amulet before his phone started to ring and he looked down to see Sauli’s name flashing across the screen.  
‘’Hey’’ Adam smiled as he picked the box up and headed back downstairs with it.   
‘’Hey, so you found it’’ Sauli asked as his voice cracked through the line slightly.   
‘’Yeah, it was on my dresser so I must off brought it in that day dad gave it to me and just forgot about it’’ Adam explained as Sauli chuckled softly.  
‘’We should test it out soon like Jonathan mentioned, but it would be best to do it on a day where I would not know, then that way we can see if it truly works.’’  
‘’That sounds fine with me baby, so are you coming over still later tonight?’’ Adam asked with a soft smile as he sat at his kitchen table and let his fingertips run over the red and white stones slowly.  
‘’Of course I will be’’ The vampire told him before there was a soft movement from his end, ‘’how was the ride home from the airport?’’ Sauli asked as Adam sighed softly.   
‘’Lonely, bumpy and the cab smelt’’ He grinned out as they both laughed softly, ‘’but other than that it was fine’’  
‘’That’s good, I’m sorry that I couldn’t come back but I had to inform my father of the matters I went over there for in the first place and I also have to inform him of everything between us’’ Sauli told him softly as Adam swallowed a little. ‘’don’t worry, it’s a good thing, I just got to tell him of Jonathan and what he said before informing him of your birth rights, because you of royal and pure descent Adam’’ Sauli reminded him as Adam chuckled softly and hummed a response out.  
‘’Yeah, still trying to figure that one out in my mind, it’s just so strange’’  
‘’it will become easier with time to accept’’  
‘’I know’’ Adam sighed, ‘’I miss you already, is that even possible?’’ Adam asked before a small smile appeared over his lips as Sauli laughed brightly on the other end of the call.   
‘’Yes Adam, it is possible for I miss you greatly too, but I should go, my father is on the way over’’ He told him as Adam sighed.   
‘’Yeah, I will see you later, I love you’’ Adam whispered softly in to the phone before there was a soft pause and he could just picture Sauli smiling to himself.   
‘’I will see you tonight my love, my heart is with you too’’ Sauli whispered back which had Adam grinning like a fool as he nodded to himself.   
‘’Bye baby’’ He whispered before he was pulling the phone away as the call ended and put his phone on the table with a soft sigh.

Running his fingers over the amulet again, Adam carefully took it out the box and let a small sound out at the weight of it which surprised him a lot for it weighed hardly nothing with it in the box before he’s moving his hands up and letting it slide over his head and rested it around his neck and the chain against his collar bones where he was amazed at the sudden light weight of it again. Running his fingers over the stones again, Adam sighed softly before the beeping of his washer had him looking up before moving towards it as he pulled it out and pushed it in to the dryer and pushed the next load in.  
Moving around the house slowly, Adam let himself clean the place up to how he felt it was right again before the sound of his phone ringing in the kitchen had him returning, his eyes glancing towards the washer before he was glancing at his phone with a soft smile when he noticed that it was his mom ringing.  
‘’Mom hey, I was going to give you a call a bit later’’ Adam chuckled out.   
‘’Save you a call then didn’t I honey’’ Leila told him as he grinned and moved to his washer to check the load before doing the same with the dryer, ‘’you’re home now aren’t you?’’ She asked softly as he hummed.   
‘’I am indeed, got home this morning’’ He told her.   
‘’Come over for dinner and tell me all about it, I haven’t seen you since the break when you came over for dinner last’’ Leila whined which had Adam laughing softly before he was moving out in to the hallway where he grabbed his car keys and wallet as well as jacket.  
‘’Leaving now, should be with you in about half an hour, maybe an hour, I might need to stop for gas first’’ Adam told her as he climbed in to his car and started the engine, his eyes moving towards the tank icon, ‘’yeah, I need to fill the car up, Neil was meant of done that while I was away’’ He grumbled which had is mother laughing brightly.   
‘’You brother has been busy honey, give him a break’’ She told him as he pulled the car door closed and dropped his jacket on the passenger seat and his wallet on the dashboard.   
‘’Okay, okay, this once, but I’m going to head off now, so I will see you soon mom’’ Adam told her.   
‘’Alright, drive safely and I will see you in a bit, the door will be open so just walk in’’ Leila told her son before they were both hanging up and Adam was moving his phone to the socket to charge a little as he pulled out of his garage and headed out on to the main road.

_ ^V^ _

Pulling up outside his mother’s house, Adam glanced up at it with a soft smile before he was turning the engine off and climbing out again, Adam double checked that the doors were locked before he headed up and in to the house.  
‘’Mom’’ Adam called out softly as his eyes darted around slightly.   
‘’I’m in the kitchen love’’ Leila called out to him as he toed his shoes off and left them in the hallway before he was heading through and over to kiss his moms cheek. ‘’did you get the car filled up okay?’’ She asked as he nodded.   
‘’Yeah, didn’t realize how much the prices has gone up although, it’s stupid’’ Adam told her as she smiled softly.   
‘’That sounds a bit of a conversation for you brother sweetheart, he’s all in to the business of politics just like your father always has been’’ She grinned as Adam nodded with a soft laugh.   
‘’Yeah, I guess you are right with that’’ He told her as Adam let his eyes watch as she moved towards the stove and pull the doors open to check on the tray she had in there. ‘’what are you making for dinner anyway?’’ He asked as Leila closed the door and stood straighter again.   
‘’Pork chops, I had some spare in the freezer and I knew that they had to be eating soon…can you chop those for me honey’’ She told him before pointing to some veg on the counter just behind him.   
‘’Sure and it sounds amazing…smells amazing already’’ Adam laughed as she nodded.

Helping his mom to cook dinner, everything was soon chopped and peeled and in cooking before Adam found himself staring at some of the photographs on the wall near the door before his eyes was landing on the one where he grins slightly when he realizes Jonathan is in it.  
‘’So how was the tour, I heard Sauli joined you while over in Finland as he was over there for his father’’ His mom asked as he turned and nodded before he moved back and sat down, taking the cup of tea from her with a smile, Adam started to explain about everything which happened while on tour including Finland before he was standing again a while later and taking the photograph he had been looking at off the wall and returned to sit down before pushing it towards her. ‘’sweetie, I’m confused, why are you showing me the photograph of my Grandmother?’’ She asked before Adam was moving his finger towards the slightly grainy image of Jonathan.   
‘’Do you know who he is?’’ Adam asked her softly before she was shaking his head.   
‘’No I don’t, just that, everyone in the photo is family’’ Leila told him as he nodded softly.   
‘’I do, I met him two nights before we left Finland to come home’’ Adam tells her before she’s looking up with a slight frown.   
‘’Adam, you do know that this photograph is at least eighty years old right?’’  
‘’I know that mom.’’   
‘’so you couldn’t of met that man honey, he wouldn’t be alive by now’’ Leila informed him as he smiled softly and shook his head.   
‘’He would be if he was a vampire’’ Adam told her, ‘’his name is Jonathan Lambert, he has a son called James and he had a human wife called Lisa who died many centuries ago’’ He tells her, ‘’he is also a pure blood and the very first member of our family’’ Letting his mom take all the information in, Adam picked their empty cups up and moved back towards the kettle and started to make them both a fresh tea.   
‘’I don’t understand, so why did he come to see you?’’ His mom asked as he glanced over his shoulder.   
‘’It’s because of my relationship with Sauli, because he is a royal vampire and I’m a descendent of a pure blood, he had to make sure that our bond wasn’t forced against my will, he basically just asked us how we met and everything which has happened between us before he asked about the bite’’ Adam explained before he was turning and carrying the drinks over again.   
‘’And have you taking the bite or the thrill?’’ His mom asked as he glanced up softly.   
‘’The bite yes, the thrill no’’ He told her as she nodded, ‘’I’ve also asked Sauli to take both’’ He informed as she stared at him.   
‘’You know what that involves right?’’  
‘’I do, Sauli made sure I thought about it long enough to make sure it was something I truly wanted and it is, I cant see myself with anyone else but him, thinking of myself with others just seems wrong’’ He shrugged.  
‘’So what happened with Jonathan?’’ Leila asked as she stood and checked on dinner.   
‘’He gave us his blessing, and I guess he and Sauli spoke about different things, I’m not sure, I fell asleep against Sauli’s thigh at some point in the night. But it was Jonathan that Sauli and his father Osmo met when they first came over in 1868, or around that time, I cant quite remember’’  
‘’Osmo, I’ve heard of that name before along with a prince, I think your grandfather used to mention it in stories he was told as a child and which was passed on’’ Leila told him as she pulled the meat out and dished it up on to plates.   
‘’That was probably Sauli then’’ Adam smiled as he stood and started to help his mom dish dinner out for them both, ‘’this looks great mom, thank you for inviting me over because I’m pretty sure I would’ve just ordered some take away in for dinner’’ Adam told her truthfully which earned a bright laugh as they both headed towards the table.

_ ^V^ _

Looking up from the Tv as a knocked echoed through the house, Adam leaned forward and pushed his wine glass on to the table and slowly stood up, and headed towards it, it had been a few hours since he had gotten home from having dinner with his mom and caught up with her and Adam was tired before he was pulling the door open to find Sauli, smiling softly, Adam opened the door wider for him.   
‘’Come on in baby’’ Adam smiled before he was stepping out the way as Sauli went to step inside but quickly stopped. ‘’what’s wrong?’’ Adam asked with a small frown as Sauli let his eyes move over the frame before he was turning to look at Adam.   
‘’I’m not sure, but there’s something stopping me from crossing the threshold’’ He told Adam as he frowned again and scratched at the back of his neck where his fingers met a chain and he looked down quickly and pulled his shirt away from his chest to see the amulet still around his neck before he was looking back up at Sauli as he pulled the chain out.   
‘’I forgot I had it on…I tried it earlier because it felt heavy and put it on to find it light and then I started cleaning and mom phoned…I didn’t realize’’ He breathed out before he was pulling it off from around his neck and moving down towards the kitchen quickly where he knew he left the box, hearing Sauli closed the front door, Adam stared down and returned the amulet in to the box before he was pushing it back, his hands shaking slightly before he felt cool hands sliding around his waist and slipping under his top.  
‘’Relax Adam’’ Sauli whispered to him as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder, ‘’we know it works, that’s good’’

Picking another glass up from the cupboard, Sauli watched as Adam turned, his bright eyes glancing towards the amulet again were it was laid on the table within the box before they were lifting to meet the princes own again with a soft smile.   
‘’Come, let’s just relax and enjoy the evening’’ Sauli smiled as Adam nodded and took his hand softly as they both headed in to the lounge and over to where Sauli could tell Adam had been sitting already by the look of his own wine glass on the table and the disturbed cushions. Curling up beside the human for a while, Sauli could feel the tiredness running through his body before he’s moving and offering his hand out which Adam looked at before he was putting his glass down and turning the Tv off before taking his hand in silence and let himself be guided up the stairs and in to the bedroom where they started to undress down to their boxers and climbed in to bed. ‘’are you sure you really want the two bites?’’ Sauli asked quietly once they were settled beside each other and listened to the soft exhale of the singer.   
‘’I do’’ He whispered, ‘’I don’t want to loose you ever’’

Moving quietly, Sauli let himself straddle Adam’s hips, his hands moving to rest over the human’s heart before he feels Adam’s move up to hold his waist. ‘’I love you too Adam’’ Sauli whispered softly before smiling softly as he feels the skip in his heartbeat.  
Leaning down, the prince softly pressed a light kiss to Adam’s lips before he was tilting his head slightly as he leaned down further and skimmed his lips down over the side of Adam’s neck which he has biting before, feeling him tilt his head to the side to give the vampire the room, Sauli swallowed and soothed his thumbs over Adam’s heart before he was letting his teeth sink in to soft flesh, the same moment, Adam’s hands tightened around his hips. Taking only a mouthful of blood, Sauli slowly pulled his teeth out from the warm skin and let his tongue slowly trace over the bite to help it heal softly as he moved and softly leaned down to press another light kiss across his lips.  
‘’One’’ Sauli whispered lightly.   
‘’Loyalty’’ Adam whispered back as Sauli moved his hand up to run over his heart again, his heartbeat only a little faster but still steady as he moved his head to the other side and smiled softly as Adam tilted his head to the side again to bare his untouched throat, repeating his actions of kissing the skin lightly before biting, Sauli reached back and let his fingers move through Adam’s on his own hips before they were being pulled away and held softly as Sauli pulled his teeth back from Adam’s neck for the second time before he was leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips again.  
‘’Two’’ He whispered before pulling away slowly as Adam’s eyes opened slowly to look up at him.   
‘’Protection’’ The human whispered back before he was turning them over quickly so he was laid between the princes legs and pressed his lips back to his in a deep kiss which the vampire accepted with a small growl as he wound his arms around Adam’s shoulders softly and pulled him down closer to his body.

_ ^V^ _

 

Waking up slowly, Adam let his body stretch out before he was letting a soft breath out as his fingers found their way up to his neck where he tendly touched against the bites and turned over on to his side to see an empty bed and he feels his heart sip slightly before he notices the note balanced on the pillow and moves his hand up to pick it up to see that Sauli had let him know that he had to go to the club and that he would see him tonight hopefully.

_ ^V^ _

‘’So I never did ask you much about what Sara had talked to you about’’ Adam told Tommy as they stood just outside of the club, their eyes glancing up at it before Tommy as turning and paying the cab driver.  
‘’Not a lot really, she asked a few questions about you, I think it was more to make sure that her brother wasn’t making a mistake’’ Tommy smirked towards him as Adam rolled his eyes.  
‘’Tommy’’  
‘’No really, she did ask about you, she asked me about my comment when I said that you must be tired from being smelt all the time and she asked how I meant by it, so I told her’’ Tommy informed him as they headed towards the doors straight away instead of the line. ‘’but other than that, she was mainly watching you and Sauli but I truly believe that she is happy for you both, so nothing to worry about big man’’ Tommy winked out as they were allowed past and headed in to the club, the music low and bass deeply running through Adam’s bones already as he shook his head with a grin.   
‘’Well that’s good information to know’’ Adam deadpanned back, undoing his jacket a little more as they walked further in to the club, the singer let his eyes glance around a little to find people staring towards him again, their eyes running over him before they were pausing on his neck which Adam knew they couldn’t see the bites as Sauli had down t low enough to hide them under his shirt if needed be. Shaking his thoughts away, he turned and headed towards the bar with Tommy, his own eyes glancing towards the shadows and back again to find Tommy doing the same thing, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before they both laughed and sat in to a pair of empty seats.  
‘’You said he was here today right?’’ Tommy asked as Adam nodded softly.   
‘’Yeah, left me a note this morning saying he had to come over’’ Adam told him as he turned to look towards the bartender as he came over and took their drink orders.   
‘’So do you think you will be here most nights now when we aren’t doing any shows or anything?’’  
‘’I doubt it, I don’t think much is going to change in ways like you’re probably thinking’’ Adam grinned back as Tommy laughed and nodded softly.   
‘’I guess you’re right’’

Sitting at the bar for a while and catching up on things which weren’t to do with work or the vampires which had entered their lives, Adam smiled and laughed freely with his friend before they were both ordering another round of drinks, Adam’s eyes glancing around for a empty table while Tommy paid.  
‘’Excuse me Mr. Lambert’’ Turning at his name, Adam stared towards the bar tender as he put their drinks down, plus another one. ‘’the prince has arrived’’ Glancing towards Tommy, they both nodded before Adam turned back with a soft smile.   
‘’Thank you’’ He told the vampire as he nodded and quickly moved away again, his eyes darting away to the upper level before they were turning back to the person in front of him.  
‘’I feel on top of the world all the time now you know’’ Tommy told him as they picked their drinks up and Adam picked the third up for Sauli.   
‘’Why?’’ He asked as Tommy smiled.   
‘’Well…I’m hanging out with a prince and then there’s you, all nobility and pure blood’’ Tommy grinned, ‘’I’m totally sorted for life.’’  
‘’You are such an idiot Tommy-Joe’’ Adam laughed as they both left the bar and started to walk towards the set of stairs which led up to the upper level.   
‘’But seriously, all joking aside, I feel on top of the world having you guys in my life’’ Tommy told him as Adam smiled and nodded softly. ‘’I couldn’t ask for a bunch of better friends and family’’  
‘’Same could be said about you Tommy’’ Adam told him as they got closer to the guard as he stepped forward, eyes glancing over them before he was pausing on Adam, watching as he bowed his head in the same way Adam and Tommy had seen people do to Sauli’s family, Adam glanced towards Tommy as he shrugged and nodded on to go up the stairs before he was following behind him.

Walking ahead of Tommy, Adam could feel himself being watched again and let his eyes wonder themselves to find the vampires and even humans too watching him every so often before turning once they noticed that he had noticed them, pushing it away again, Adam turned back to look as they came closer to the end, a smile sliding on to his lips as Sauli’s head lifted slowly to look towards the footsteps coming closer before his own grin was appearing on his lips.  
Leaning down, Adam pressed a soft kiss to the prince’s lips before he was pulling away slowly and handing the drink over which had him nodding his thanks as he took a sip and placed it down on the table in front of him as Adam stepped around it to settle on the couch beside the vampire as Tommy sat across from them in a arm chair.   
‘’Where are the others tonight? I couldn’t see them in the club’’ Sauli asked as he looked between the two humans in his company.   
‘’They are all doing their own things and I wanted a drink’’ Tommy half laughed from where he was sat, his head tilted slightly towards them as Sauli nodded.   
‘’Said I would come with him’’ Adam injected as he turned paler eyes to look at the dark haired man, ‘’I was coming here anyway, thought it would be nice instead of you having to travel so far to mine all the time’’ Smiling softly at his words, Sauli nodded and settled back against the couch as his hand slipped over Adam’s thigh softly before the singer was shifting slightly to lean closer as his own head turned to look over the club.

Sitting in the soft silence, Adam let his own hand move to Sauli’s, his fingertips tracing over cooler skin as he thought about everything which had happened in the past few months and how it had all turned out the best things to happen in his life. Turning his head slightly, he looked up to find Sauli watching him already before he was leaning closer and letting his lips brush the prince’s cheek lightly before he was pulling away again.  
‘’I’m happy’’ He whispered softly which had Sauli staring at him with slight confusion in his eyes as Adam smiled at him again. ‘’I’m happy because of you, because of Tommy and the others’’ He shrugged, ‘’I couldn’t ask for a better relationship or better friends in  my life, you are all a piece of me and I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted and more again’’   
Feeling Sauli’s hand come up to brush along his arm, Adam let the slight shiver run through his body which he knew Sauli felt as he watched the corners of his lips turn up in to a slight lick of a smirk before it fell in to a warm smile again and a nod of a head as he brought it down to rest his forehead against Adam’s own.  
‘’I am glad that you are happy’’ Sauli whispered back to him, ‘’your happiness makes my happiness grow’’  
‘’so’’ Adam teased out softly, his lips curling up which had Sauli raising an eyebrow, ‘’going to keep me for good then?’’ He asked which had the prince staring at him before his lips were pulling up wider and a soft laugh left them.  
‘’Of course’’ Sauli grinned before leaning forward to press his lips against Adam’s, a silent promise of everything to come in the future, a silent promise of forever.


End file.
